I'm in Hogwarts Witch!
by trini bear
Summary: Carmella Dragon's dad died a year ago, and her mom decided to uproot her from America to England, where she went to school as a young witch. Will Carmella find love and happiness? First she has to stop running from her own dark past...*INDEFINITE HIATUS*
1. Whad'ya mean my cell doesn't work here?

**A/N Bonjour! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic! :D please be nice :) oh. And as with other's that I'll be writing it's seventh year, Voldy's dead but no one else ;) **

I sighed and pressed my forehead to the cold plane window. At the end of my sixth year at St. Margaret's School For the Incredibly Gifted (Wizardry and Witchcraft) my mom had told me that we'd be moving to England. Where _she_ went to school. Oh joy. I didn't want to leave St. Margaret's! It was wonderful there. The grounds were wonderful and it was on an island of the coast of California. Warm all year round and great surfing.

I sighed again, now though I was going to freaking England. Supposedly it was nice there, but then again 'supposedly' witches and wizards were mythical creatures. Along with hippogryphs, unicorns and a couple threstrals, a centaur or two and a multitude of gentle mermaids. I could see the threstrals because when I was six I'd witnessed a car crash where two people died. I'd gotten over it long ago though. I didn't even know them.

I sighed a third time and my mom put her hand on my knee, "It won't be that bad Carmella sweetheart. England is a wonderful place and Hogwarts is a wonderful school."

I rolled my eyes, "Why couldn't we just apparate there or floo there again?"

She smiled, "I wanted you to see how your father lived. He used all this, he didn't live in the wizarding world like we do."

I smiled remembering my father. Even though he was an amazing wizard he'd always loved muggles. He was wonderful. He laughed whenever possible, woke up before **me **christmas mornings and would get hot chocolate ready for when I opened my gifts. He smiled. He loved. He was warm and comforting and lovable. Now he was gone.

A tear or two would've been sliding down my face right now, if it wasn't for my mother here. Or other people being here. I didn't cry in public. I barely cried in private. Last year my father had died, he'd been experimenting with a charm that was meant to be used on muggles to cure a disease they had called cancer. In performing the spell on himself he gave himself the deadly disease, and died almost instantly. I was in school when it happened.

I rested my head on the cold window again, England finally coming into view. This was going to be a long year.

OoOoO

Two days later I found myself on platform 9 ¾, a large red steam engine in front of me. I rolled my eyes at all the students crowding together in little groups. I looked at my watch and saw that it read 10:50.

I turned to my mom, "I'm gonna get on the train now mom, see you at Christmas?"

She nodded smiling, her eyes shining with tears, "Unless you've made friends and PLANS for the seventh year in a row."

I laughed, I was never home during Christmas break, usually I was at a friends house, working on my tan before having to go back to school. And it was always better to stay where it was warm then go back to my mom's house in Canada. But still, my dad had always insisted that I be there Christmas morning and I kept that promise to him.

She hugged me, "Don't be afraid of the unknown sweetheart, and don't let anyone tell you that you should ever be afraid. The only way you can be afraid is if you let yourself fear."

I smiled, my mom was a psychic. Every year before school (or during school sometime's) she'd give me a piece of advice that I would inevitably need at some point in the year. I hugged her quickly before getting my two trunks on the train.

England was shocking to my system, trunks instead of suitcases, and they gave some things the weirdest names. Example: flip flops were called _thongs._ Personally I used a thong as underwear, not footwear. Band-aides were _plasters_ (you have to say that plaahhstehrs), and I finally understood where the whole tomato tomahto thing came from. Jeez.

I stepped onto the train with my two trunks, noticing that everyone only had one. Ew. How would they survive? The day before I'd had to go to the robe store and a book store and got a whole new uniform.

Unlike the adorable private school black pleated skirts skirts (pants for the guys) and white button up shirts with ties at St. Margaret's, here there's knee length pleated grey skirts (same pants), white button up shirts, and robes. Full floor length robes. Nasty. Didn't it ever get hot here?

I sighed and pushed the sleeved of my shirt up on my arm. Before I could even attempt to lift the first trunk up onto the train one of the creepy english boys was already there helping me. "You looked like you need help."

I rolled my eyes, "Actually I'm a witch and learned how to levitate things first year. If you would please let go of the trunk I could lift it myself thank you. Now run along to your little friends 'if you please'."

The guys eyes continually widened as I kept talking, as they should. Unless I tell you I need help don't help me. I'm not some weak pathetic little girl. I waved my hand and the two trunks lifted. Then keeping the spell going I walked through the train until I found an empty compartment. I lifted them up onto the rack and sat down.

I pulled my purse down off my shoulder and looked through it for my cell. I found it buzzing from a text message. I looked at the screen and found 5 new voice messages. messages. I listened them and found them all from my old friends.

From Macy: **Caramel darling! How's the cold, green and english? Any cute boys? Puh-LEAZE tell me that there's SOMETHING good about that place, or imma have to drag you back to the land of the sun. Okay text me when your on your train thing. LOVE YAH SWEETHEART! **

From Sam: **Caramel! Macy says she called you but everyone knows she has the attention span of a goldfish. Call us when you get a chance! We want to hear allllll the details bout your first day sweetheart! **

Jenna's was the one I was looking forward to: **Caramal! Sam and Macy say if you don't call by at least seven we're going to apparate to... was it Hogsmead you said the village was? AND WHAT'S THIS CRAP ABOUT YOU CAN'T APPAREATE INSIDE THE GROUNDS! Call. Love you sweetheart.**

I smiled and put it the phone back in my lap as soon as the compartment door opened. In walked a tall, lean, blonde haired grey eyed guy. He looked shocked to see someone in the compartment.

"Who are you?" he sneered.

I tossed my hair over my shoulder. It was long and wild in a slight coppery, auburn colour.

"I'm Carmella Dragon. And you?" I raised an eyebrow, probably some nasty perverted freak.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Am I supposed to know who you are?" His eyes widened. I finally said a sentence long enough that revealed that No, I wasn't born in England.

"You're American?" I rolled my eyes, "CANADIAN actually. I suppose it's the same thing to you isn't it?"

He frowned, "Yes. Now move."

I looked around, "Why?"

Steam might've came out of his ears just then, in fact I was surprised that his face didn't even turn red.

"Because this is my" some girl popped out from behind him, apparently it wasn't just him, "Our!"

"our compartment."

I rolled my eyes, "Show me the nameplate and I'll move."

He narrowed his eyes, "Do you even know who I am? As in what my name MEANS here."

"Does is mean your an arrogant jerk who needs a nap and his binky back?"

He looked confused, "What's a binky?"

I laughed, "American baby word for pacifier."

His eyes widened slightly in anger, "How dare you-"

All of a sudden another head popped in, a shock of black hair and bright green eyes, "Picking on another first year Malfoy?"

He looked into the compartment then, "Oh Hello! Who are you?"

I smiled, "Carmella Dragon. You?"

His eyes widened, "Harry Potter. You seriously don't know who I am?"

I shook my head, the name tickled at my memory as if I was supposed to know but I couldn't recall it at the moment, "Sorry can't say I do."

"That's it, your my new best friend. Ron!" A redhead came down the hall.

"Yes Harry?"

"Your no longer my best friend, this girl..." He turned to me, "Carmella was it?" I nodded. "Carmella is my best friend. She doesn't know who I am!"

The redhead (Ron?) looked at me as if I was crazy, "Seriously? Harry Potter? Last year defeated the greatest dark wizard of all time? Only guy to ever survive being Avada Kedavra'd twice? Almost destroyed Voldemort when he was one?"

I lightbulb went off in my head, "Oh right! I know about that Voldemort guy, I thought he was just a serial killer your ministry couldn't catch. But I've never heard of Harry Potter..."

Ron smacked his head, "Blimey Harry! This girls a weird one!" Harry's eyes were wide, "No she's American."

"Canadian." The Draco boy put in.

Harry turned his head to look at him, "Malfoy why are you still here? Go find a compartment. This one's ours."

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered to the people by him, there were four of them. They all headed down the train to find their own compartment, Harry walked in.

"Ron you and Hermione can go down to the prefect's compartment now, I have someone to sit with."

"Alright Harry, see you in awhile."

Harry nodded and then turned to me, "So you have no idea who I am?"

I shook my head, "I feel like I should but I'm sorry I really don't. If it helps I felt like I should know who that Draco boy was too but still nothing..."

His eyes darkened, "How long was Malfoy bugging you for?"

I laughed, "Just a minute or two. Don't worry though, I'm used to dealing with freaks like him, by the way it was going he would've either shared the compartment with me or walked away with his tail between his legs."

He was staring at me while I talked. When I finished he shook his head, "Sorry. You just talk so weird... It's amazing."

I smiled, "I could probably teach you if you like. If you'll in return teach me how to talk like a real Brit."

He laughed, "Of course I will! Is there something I can call you other then Carmella?"

I smiled, "My friends call me Caramel. Sweet as can be but a bitch to get your mouth around."

He laughed again, "Alright Caramel, what can you teach me about how you talk?"

I smiled, "Well first your o's and a's are waaaay to stressed. Try this, 'Hey dude pass me that blanket over there.'"

His eyes widened, "Umm... Okay. 'H-heyy doode pahss me thaht blanket.'"

I burst out laughing, "Would you like a side of epic with that fail?"

He looked worriedly at me, "What?"

I laughed again, "Do you know what a fail is?" He nodded.

"Well an epic fail is a fail, but it's epic. You know what epic is right?" He nodded.

"Well I always say epic fail, but you know how at restaurants and stuff you get like... chicken with a side of salad? Well it's fail with a side of epic."

He laughed, "Oh I get it! How about before I learn to talk like you I just learn sayings. Deal?"

I nodded, "That's mainly what I need."

He smiled, "You know Caramel I really like you. What house are you in?"

What? "Huh?"

"House. Like Gryffindor, that's the one I'm in. Ravenclaw, this girl I know Luna is in that one. Then there's Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

I tried to cover a giggle, wonderful names. "So how do I know which house I'm in?"

He smiled, "Well there's this hat, it looks into your mind and decides which house you would do best in. Gryffindor is said to be for those that are brave of heart and gallant and stuff like that. Our house colours are red and gold and we're represented by a Golden Lion."

"Then there's Ravenclaw, the smartest of them all. They're blue and bronze and an eagle. Hufflepuff's next, they're just, loyal and their colours are black and yellow with a badger."

"What about the... Slytherin you called it?"

"Yeah. They're silver and green, with a silver snake. They're... cunning. That group of people you just saw though? All Slytherin's."

I nodded. Decent. "So you're in Gryffindor?"

He smiled, "Yeah. First year I thought I was going to be put in Hufflepuff or sent home or something."

I frowned and cocked my head, "Being in Hufflepuff is bad?"

He shook his head, "No not really. First year though the sorting hat described Hufflepuff last, and how the founder just took everyone who didn't fit into any other house. Honestly though Hufflepuff's are super nice. There's nothing bad you can say about almost any of them."

I smiled, "I'm not sure where I'll end up."

He leaned over and put his hand on my knee, "You'll end up wherever you want to end up. First year the hat said I should go to slytherin but I asked it not to, so now I'm in Gryffindor."

I cocked my head, "That's cool." Just then a little cart came by with an old lady pushing it.

"Anything off the trolley dearies?" Harry nodded and stuck his hand in his pocket pulling out a handful of galleons, I did the same.

He saw me and shook his head, "Let me. First snack as friends." I smiled. The old lady grinned, "As long as you don't buy everything like you did in first year Harry dear."

He laughed, "No, just give us a couple boxes of Bertie's, four chocolate frogs, a couple packs of licorice whips, two acid pops and a bag of fizzing whizzbees please."

She smiled, "Cut down have we dearie?" He laughed, "Ron's not here. Wait. He's coming back..."

She rolled her eyes, "Then you'll be taking the usual plus this?" He nodded, "Yes please."

She handed over everything and my eyes widened, "This Ron must be a bottomless pit."

He laughed, "Good description." Harry loved to laugh I'd noticed.

Just as the candy lady left the compartment opened again, a pale girl with light blonde hair looked in.

"Harry!" She exclaimed in a dreamy voice, "Oh and you've made another friend! Who are you?"

I smiled, "My name's Carmella. You can call me Caramel." I didn't know why but I automatically liked this girl. She reminded me of my friend Marissa.

She smiled dreamily, "Hi Caramel. I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood. Harry where's Ginny?"

He frowned, "She broke up with me over the summer and decided to spend until Christmas in France on an exchange program with Fleur's little sister Gabrielle."

Luna seemed surprised, "She'll come around Harry, don't worry."

He frowned, "I don't know Luna! Just one day we were hanging out and she grew progressively angrier until I brought her home she screamed that she never wanted to speak to me again."

Luna looked thoughtful, "What day was this?"

Harry thought for a minute, "Some day early August."

Luna's eyes widened, "The eleventh?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah! That one I think. Wait a minute. August the eleventh. DAMMIT I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!"

I jumped when he started yelling, I asked Luna who'd sat beside me, "What's August eleventh?"

She whispered in my ear, "His girlfriend's birthday."

I held a hand up to my mouth as I tried not to laugh, it didn't work. Pretty soon my head was back and I was all out laughing. 

Harry turned to me glaring, "Well I'm glad you think it's funny."

I smiled, "Sorry Harry, it's just that my last boyfriend didn't even know when my birthday WAS to forget it."

I couldn't believe it. I was telling them about Tom. I shook my head, I wouldn't get caught up in that here. I left that on the island. I guess that was one good thing about leaving, I'd never have to see him again.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "He must've been a jerk. Like me..." He moaned.

I laughed, "Harry relax. Just call her- it's Ginny right?- and apologize! Tell her your head was on cloud nine just from being in her presence or something gooey like that."

Harry smiled, "I could but that would be lying. I think I'll just apologize, send her chocolates and flowers, stuff like that. She likes all that."

I rolled my eyes, "You're a real romantic Harry."

He smiled, "Thanks Caramel." I rolled my eyes again, innocent freak.

I smiled up at Luna, "So you have any boyfriends?"

She looked at me dreamily (was she freaking sleepwalking!) "No... I do notice this one boy though looking at me sometimes... he's rather cute... I wish he would ask me out."

I smiled, "Luna you're a strong person, ask him out."

She looked at me, "You're allowed to do that?"

I looked at Harry, "In America you can... Can't you here?"

He shook his head, "It doesn't happen very often. Maybe once... I think... Three years ago and that was to the Yule Ball."

"Well who cares? Luna ask _him_ out." She looked at me and smiled.

"I like you Caramel, I hope you end up in Ravenclaw, it would be nice to have a friend there. Even though I'm still in sixth year... I'm supposed to be in seventh but I missed most of last year. Harry should be gone by now but he and a lot of other students missed out on their seventh year so they're still in seventh."

I nodded, "Cool. Schooling starts later in America so I'm the same age as you Harry." He smiled, "Cool."

I sighed and sat back against my seat and checked my cell phone, "That's weird..." I muttered to myself.

"What is?" Harry asked.

"My cell, it's all static-y."

Harry frowned, "I'm sorry Caramel, muggle electronic devices don't work inside Hogwarts. With the exception of some of the digital watches... but other then that nothing. It's this weird enchantment on it."

If it weren't for my pride I would burst out crying right there. "But... how do I contact my other friends? Owls take too long..."

He shrugged, "Maybe you could talk to Dumbledore about having it removed from your phone, he's generally really understanding about this stuff. He'll probably say you can."

I grinned, "That's wonderful! But since my phone has stopped working shouldn't that mean we're at the school?"

Harry looked shocked, "Already! But Hermione and Ron never came back! What am I going to do with all this candy?"

"Save it." I said shrugging. I slipped a cloak on over my clothes, an ordinary pair of ripped skinny jeans and a tucked in white button up shirt with a brown belt and grey ankle boots. The cloak was plain black and I put the hood up, I didn't want anyone to see me just yet.

I stepped off the train with Harry and Luna. I heard a voice calling first years over and went towards it. Harry talked to the... very VERY tall man directing them and asked to come with me. He said sure and Harry and I rode to the school together on some boats.

I looked up at the... castle and took it all in. It was really big, but similar to St. Margaret's. I smiled. This would be easy.


	2. Talking hats and flying fireballs

**Disclaimer: to my great dismay I neither own the series, nor are nargles real according to my dear friends... **

We stepped into the great hall, Harry left to go sit with his friends in Gryffindor. Professor... I think it was McGonagall had already reprimanded me for wearing something other then the uniform. I told her I felt uncomfortable in it and that it reminded me of America as I was feeling _ever_ so home sick... Gullible old fool.

I stepped into the great hall, the hood of my cloak still covering my face. I stood at the back of the first year huddle. I waited as all the first years were called up until I was the only one left. The last few minutes I felt like the biggest loner... Too bad for me.

Eventually McGonagall called, "Dragon, Carmella."

A few whispers were heard across the great hall as I walked up to the stool where that hat was sitting. I carefully lowered my hood before turning and sitting on the stool.

The few whispers turned to more until McGonagall had to ask everyone to be quiet so she could put the damn hat on my head.

I felt a slight pressure on my head and then a voice,

_Interesting... A new comer at such a late age... very smart... incredibly cunning... kind and loyal... while the bravery in you is astounding... one of the greatest combinations of all the houses I've seen since the founders... but that's another story... now where to put you... we'll eliminate Hufflepuff... the greatness that you are would never be fully appreciated there... Ravenclaw seems suitable but not quite the match I want... Now between Gryffindor and Slytherin... I don't normally talk directly to whom I am sorting but where would you prefer to be? _

I thought for a minute. The things Harry said in the train... The blonde haired boy... The hat chuckled when it got my response; Slytherin but don't tell them I did it willingly.

_Very well then... for choosing that house right there you will change the world... I already knew where you would go but I had to make sure... had you chosen Gryffindor you would have been less brave, and by default gone to Slytherin, by choosing Slytherin you deem yourself all the braver, but still your cunning comes out on top. Now I think this is the longest I have ever spent sorting someone... Do come by the headmasters office for a visit will you? I enjoy looking into your mind... It's simply refreshing... _

I thought to the hat; Sure. Having someone intelligent to talk to is lovely, even if it's a hat.

If hats could laugh I could've sworn this one just did.

_Well I think we've held them in suspense long enough yes? And 1... 2... 3... **SLYTHERIN!**_

The last word it proclaimed loudly to the entire hall. I think you could've heard a pin drop while the hat had been talking to me, no one had ever taken that long to be sorted.

I smiled and jumped down and walked calmly to the Slytherin table, walking all the way to the end and sitting right beside a very shocked looking Draco Malfoy.

No one clapped. No one cheered. I put my hood back up and waited until the old man with the cool beard stood up.

"I would like to welcome our oldest new student, Miss Carmella Dragon. I am very... disappointed in the reception you have given her so far, please treat her with the utmost respect as she is a promising young witch who I have no doubt will be the top of her class."

I heard a snicker from a couple students, "Now please. Dig in!"

I smiled as food of all shapes and sizes appeared on our table. I looked earnestly about until I found the most amazing thing ever, a chai latte, with a bit of nutmeg and chocolate powder sprinkled on top just the way I liked it. I smiled and immediately went to grab it.

As I reached for it, so did the blonde guy next to me. He turned to me, "Excuse me but I do believe that's meant for me." I rolled my eyes, "Do you even know what that is? It's a premium chai latte, extra foam with chocolate powder and nutmeg sprinkled on top."

He took his hand back, "Oh that can't be mine then."

I smiled smugly and grabbed it deeply inhaling the amazing scent. "Because I don't take mine with extra foam."

If I had been drinking any of that drink it would've sprayed across the entire table right then. I looked up at him, "You drink lattes?" He nodded.

"There's always one at breakfast and dinner for me."

I smiled, "I could learn to like you. Let's start over. Hi. I'm Carmella Dragon. What's your name?"

He took my outstretched hand, "Draco Malfoy."

I smiled and turned back to my latte, slowly sipping it and reaching for my phone which was in my back pocket. I took it out and remembered the spell. "Dammit!" I swore.

Draco looked at me surprised, "What?"

I held up my phone, "My phone doesn't work here."

He narrowed his eyes, "What is that? Is that one of those muggle contraptions?"

I nodded, "It's like a howler, but a nice one, and it's quicker. You're talking directly to them, or you can text. Which is kinda like sending notes... Kinda."

He looked even more confused. "The important thing is that I can't talk to my friends from America!"

He rolled his eyes, "Send them an owl."

I scoffed, "Owls are so slow. They're from freaking medieval times for heavens sakes! Get with the twenty-first century, cell's and iPods, stuff like that! They even sell them in wizard stores in America now."

"That's absolutely horrifying, wizards using muggle things? I don't believe it, it's unnatural."

"No, what it is is convenient. What's unnatural is sending messages back and forth to each other with freaking owls, using f-ing TURNTABLES to play music and still dressing in robes!"

He smirked, "Shows what you know. _That _right there is the natural way."

I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breathe, "No, that's an idiots way..."

He widened his eyes, "You insult ancient traditions?"

I laughed, "I not only insult them, I laugh at them, roll my eyes at them, drip sarcasm upon them _and_ I say to you sir, screw them."

His grey eyes turned ice cold and I swear the temperature dropped several degrees. I grabbed my latte though and then everything was warm again. I smiled and took a deep drink of it. It was absolute heaven. I smiled and looked down the table for something to chew on...

I looked right in front of me and there it was! I smiled and cut a bit of lasagna and put it on my plate. Then I ate it. I could still feel the snake's eyes on me...

I whirled to look at him, "Can I help you?"

He smirked, "I think you might actually belong here. What's your status?"

Say wuh? "Huh?"

"You're blood status, mudblood, halfblood or pureblood?"

I sneered, "And what exactly does each of these mean?"

He rolled his eyes, "Muggleborn, long line of witch and wizards (as in not a muggle to be found) is pureblood and halfblood is some muggles, some witches."

I rolled my eyes right back, "Such barbaric names. I wouldn't be surprised if you still used mudblood as an insult... Well if you must know I'm a 'pureblood' as you so boldly put it. Any other interrogations you'd like to get out of the way?"

He smirked, "You only wish."

"No actually, all I wish for is the Island. Now f off, before I end up hating you."

A pug nosed girl next to him gasped, "How dare you talk to drakie-poo like that!"

I laughed, "Drakie-poo? It seems that your mummy followed you to school. Loser."

The girl stiffened, "I happen to be his girlfriend."

"Parkinson you are not my girlfriend!"

"Aww Drakie don't be that way."

During their exchange I was clutching my stomach laughing so hard. "Girlfriend... you have a girlfriend... who calls you Drakie-poo!"

They both whirled on me, "You find it funny?"

"Quite actually. Ahh that was hilarious... jolly good show."

"Was that an imitation of us?" The pug nosed girl asked.

"Hey look it's smart too!"

Even Draco had to laugh at that one. She turned red, well as red as a pale pug looking girl could.

"Don't you dare insult me! I think you're lying about you're lying about your blood status. No pure blood could act like this."

I rolled my eyes, "Well unless I have some third uncle twice removed on my fathers side who died of shock after finding wizards in the family then I'm 100% sure I'm 'pureblooded' as you so kindly put it."

She sniffed, "Well I don't appreciate your attitude."

"And I don't appreciate your nose, seriously can't you get surgery or something about that? Heck even a good charm might help it."

She tried to compose herself, apparently I was really good at getting under this girls skin. Draco was sitting between us watching this with amusement.

"At least I actually dress like a witch, not some common muggle."

My eyes flared, "Coming from a girl in one of the most unfashionable uniforms I've ever seen, at least I have the guts to dress outside of code."

She rolled her eyes, "Bravery's for Gryffindor's, not a respectable Slytherin."

"No bravery's for people with a backbone, not pug-like pissy bitches."

She huffed and turned away from me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my lasagna, taking the book I was reading out of my bag.

Draco sneered at me and turned to the pug-girl. I shrugged and looked around the hall for Harry or Luna. I found Harry first, I gathered all my stuff (including my latte) and walked over to them. I sat down next to Harry.

"Hey Harry."

Harry smiled slightly at me, the redheaded boy who was Ron turned rudely away from me and started talking to the rather rounded boy next to him.

"What's eating him?"

The bushy haired girl who was sitting across from me next to Ron grimaced slightly, "He has a serious prejudice against Slytherin's."

"Ahh." I nodded, "You guys don't do you? Even though I'm in Slytherin that doesn't change who I am. I'm the same girl I was on the train."

Harry smiled, "I know, in fact just now I was wondering how you could end up there."

I laughed, "I think it's my biting sarcasm and witty come backs, mix that with my 'pureblood' status apparently that's where the hat thinks I belong."

Harry grimaced, "Malfoy already put you through that?"

Malfoy? Oh Draco! "Why do you guys all call each other by your last names?"

The bushy haired girl smiled, "Close friends don't, Malfoy just calls everyone by his last name and we don't really like them so it's a last name basis for us. I'm Hermione by the way."

She smiled and I smiled back, "Carmella, you can call me Caramel."

She nodded, "Harry told us about you, apparently your a real laugh. Hopefully you don't take after a certain redheads older brothers though..."

The Ron guy finally turned, "Hey! Fred and George never did anything TOO bad, unlike what I'm sure this _Slytherin_ will do."

My eyes flashed, "What the heck does whatever house I'm in have to do with my personality? I'm sarcastic, mean and sneaky! Who care? I'm also kind to small animals, would take a killing curse for my best friend, was top in my class at St. Margaret's and have an obsession for chai lattes!"

He looked confused, "What does that have to do with anything? And what's a latte?"

"Exactly! It doesn't have to do with anything, along with what house I'm in! And it's a type of coffee thing... it's really tasty hear try some."

I held out my cup to him. He took a sip and his eyes widened, "Hey that's good."

I smiled, "So does it actually matter which house I'm in? The house only put me in Slytherin cuz I use wayyy to much sarcasm. If I didn't it'd probably be a tie between all the houses."

He looked at me warily for a minute before Hermione threw her hands in the air, "Merlin's sakes Ronald!"

He smiled, "Okay we can be friends now. Was Malfoy giving you a hard time?"

"Draco? No not anything I couldn't handle."

I looked down the table and found the guy who before had tried to help me before on the train shrinking away from me, I nudged Harry, "Who's that?"

He looked from me to him, noticing that he was scared crapless of me, "Collin Creevy, sixth year. Obsession with taking pictures of everything."

I nodded, then called down the table. "Hey Collin!" His head shot up and he paled when he saw it was me.

I flashed a signature smile and said, "Sorry for being short earlier on the train, I just hate it when people do things for me. We cool?"

I looked earnestly at him, after apparently deciphering what I meant he nodded, "Yeah we're... cool..."

I beamed, "Awesome!"

I turned back to the seventh years who were looking at me funny, "What?"

"Well it's just that normally people from different houses don't sit at each other's tables." Hermione said.

I frowned, "Why not? And I don't care, I like you guys better then the stuck up freaks at the other table who think they're all so high and mighty."

Everyone laughed, I sighed and got up, "I think I'll go visit Luna. I really like her..."

They all smiled and Harry pointed her out to me. I smiled and walked over to where Luna was sitting.

"Hey Luna!" I said sitting beside her.

She looked up startled, "Oh hello Caramel! I just want to let you know it doesn't bug me that you're in Slytherin, in fact I suspected it, you're too biting to be in any other house."

I smiled and hugged her, "Thanks Luna, that means the world to me. So what do you usually do around now?"

She smiled, "Well normally I'd head over to the Gryffindor table to talk to Ginny but she's not there so I'm all alone here.. well except for you of course now."

I smiled at Luna, she was so sweet, if a bit out of it. "Well I've never gone to school here, you want to show me around the castle a bit? Classes start tomorrow and I don't want to get lost."

She smiled, "Sure. I'm done eating let's go." She stood up and I grabbed my purse and followed her, still with my latte.

We left the great hall and she led me down to the dungeons, "This is where we have potions, and I think the Slytherin common room's down her somewhere... Whenever I see them coming up for breakfast or after dinner they're either coming or going from here."

I nodded, "Decent."

She smiled and we headed up a couple flights of stairs, "Here's the library, Hermione spends a lot of time in here.." I nodded and poked my head in. "Cool."

She led me around a couple more corridors, she showed me the Charm's classroom, Transfiguration, and History of Magic. After that she just showed me around to different things. Astronomy tower, divination room, room of requirement, and she just walked me around. It was a huge castle. I could almost guarantee that I would get lost tomorrow.

We laughed and talked and eventually we ended up at the great hall again, students were pouring out. "Well I guess you have to go to the dungeons now... I'm not sure where so you should probably ask one of the Slytherins... I think Malfoy is a prefect. You should probably ask him for the password and stuff."

I smiled at her, "Thanks Luna, see you tomorrow?"

She smiled dreamily, "Sure. You know I've never had a friend aside from Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and sometime's Ron... Are you my friend?"

I grinned giving her a hug, "Luna I think you'll be one of my best friends."

She smiled, "That's wonderful. Good night Cara..."

I smiled, "Night Luna."

I looked around for Draco as Luna walked away. I saw him and walked over.

"Hey Draco, can you show me to the common room?"

He looked up, "Yeah whatever. This way."

I followed behind him, "So what's up with pug nose?"

He turned and glared at me, "Do you even know what you've done?"

I shrugged, "Pug probably hates me and I'm almost certain she'll never talk to me again." I smiled.

"No! Do you know how I'M going to have to pay for this now? She's going to be bugging me for weeks over this!"

I laughed, "That's what's got you so bugged out? Pug face?"

He glared at me, "You don't even know what goes on here! You don't belong here! There's an order to things! You don't hop from table to table, or try and be friends with me and then _them_, you don't do some of these things!"

My eyes narrowed, have I ever mentioned that I have a temper? I'm not someone you want to get mad. "No one. Tells me. What I can and can't do."

He sneered, "I just did."

I waved my hand and suddenly he was hanging upside down by one ankle. "How did you do that? Let me down!" He yelled at me.

I stood under him, arms crossed, "What's the magic words Draco? And what? You've never seen hand magic?"

His eyes widened, "You know how to do hand magic?"

I rolled my eyes, "Since I was eleven."

He whipped out a... dear lord was that a wand? and waved it around like an idiot and said _Finite Incantum_.

He was on the ground by then and I was bent over at the waist clutching my stomach I was laughing so hard.

"Ohmigosh do that again!"

He looked at me confused, "Do what?"

"Cast a spell with your 'wand'. Oh man there are so many dirty jokes I could make with this... does everyone use those? Luna had one tucked behind her ear, I thought it was just a fancy stick!"

He looked at me shocked, "You mean you've never used a wand?"

I laughed again, "No! Please, cast a 'spell' again, that was hilarious. You looked like such an idiot."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine then. _Deprimo." _

All of a sudden I found myself being pushed to the ground, it felt like the air was trying to crush me. I whispered '_Finite Incantum' _and stood up to find the blonde smirking.

My eyes narrowed and muttered _incendiot_ while holding my hand open in front of me. A ball of fire appeared in my hand. Draco's eyes widened as I pretended to throw it like a baseball.

I laughed when he fell over trying to run away, really I was still playing with it. He turned around, "How dare you try that on me!"

I threw my head back laughing, "Oh relax, I'm just having some fun." I said while still throwing the ball up and down. "Here, catch."

He held up his hands in front of his face and realize he could actually play with the ball of fire. I smiled, "Now pass it back."

He threw the ball to me and right as I was about to catch it it disappeared. I turned to look for the culprit, only finding the McGonagall woman who looked furious.

"Mr. Malfoy! How dare you throw such a dangerous object at Ms. Dragon!"

I snickered before speaking up, "Actually professor McGonagall, the fire was mine. It's a spell I invented, you use incendio but if you put a 't' on the end the fire is a ball, that you can play with actually. It's physically impossible for it to burn you, it can't touch skin. It always stays at least half an inch away from your skin."

She looked amazed, "Really. That's a wonderful thing Ms. Dragon, are there any other spells as such that you have?"

I nodded, "Tons."

She smiled, "We must have you up to the headmasters office immediately so you can show him some. Come with me."

Draco shrugged and walked off to the dungeons as I was dragged to the old man's office, at least now I had an opportunity to talk to him about my phone.

**Review? It would mean so much to me :) **


	3. Dragons and shrieking pugs

**Disclaimer: Looks in mirror... OHMIGOSH IM J.K ROWLING! (pinchy feeling... harder pinchy feeling...) OW! "Ms. Trinity! Would you like to explain why you were sleeping in class?" oops.**

McGonagall walked me up to a statue of a great gargoyle, said the words "Lemon Drop" and the statue then moved aside to reveal a staircase. We walked up it and eventually ended up at a door. McGonagall knocked and I heard the voice of Albus Dumbledore saying 'Come in'.

I stepped inside with McGonagall following. She quickly stepped ahead of me and spoke quickly to Dumbledore. I walked slower and by the time she was done explaining I was standing in front of his desk. Suddenly I felt stupid for wearing muggle clothes. For such an old man he had a very commanding and dignified presence. At the same time he seemed rather jolly.

"Come closer child, I won't bite."

I stepped closer, the fiery dragon in my chest roaring at being called a child. I opened my mouth and immediately bit my tongue, it was really hard to control sometimes. I bit down so hard a felt blood spill.

"Something you wanted to say?"

I swallowed the blood and shook my head, looking down.

"Child look at me."

I raised my head and looked into the eyes of a very old man. He smiled, "Now see? Was that so hard?"

I shook my head, still holding his gaze. He smiled.

"Now Professor McGonagall here tells me that you don't use a wand, and that you've invented some spells yes?"

I nodded, he smiled, "Would you care to demonstrate one of them?"

I nodded and held out my hands in front of me, I muttered the spell I'd come up with and a small dragon made out of fire appeared in my outstretched hands. I immediately filled with warmth at the sight of my little dragon, it was kind of like a patronus.

Everyone's was a different shape and element (but they could switch when they wanted to, they just had a preferred shape) , I'd found out when I taught the spell to my friends, but it didn't just protect you from dementors. It was a full time companion, once you cast the spell once it was always with you. But you could choose for it to not have a physical form if you wished sometimes. I preferred to have mine with me at all times, but I didn't know what everyone at Hogwarts would think about it so I cast the spell to hide it.

Dumbledore came forward and inspected it, after awhile he spoke, "Would you care to explain it?"

I lifted the small dragon to my shoulder and opened my mouth to speak. "I was experimenting one day while my friends were surfing. We were far out and I was just lying on my board waving my hand saying random words. At one point I came up with... well I haven't came up with a name for her yet, but I call the spell Eelees. Or piksy's. Depending on which part of the spell... "

He smiled, "Her?"

I blushed, "It seems like a girl to me. I don't know much about Dragon's but I know that the girls are more temperamental and she's a fiery little one." She slid down my arms so she was on my arm and flicked out her tongue to lick my face.

He looked at her, "May I hold her?"

I tried giving her to him but it wouldn't work, "Sorry professor, I don't think anyone else is allowed to touch her. Perhaps you'd like to cast your own?"

He nodded, "Yes. Now I believe you said... Eeleepiksy, yes? And you moved your hands like...?"

I let my fingers fall relaxed except for my index finger, had my hands pointing down and then turned them so they were facing the ceiling. He nodded again.

He tried the spell and frowned when he didn't get it. I smiled. "You're moving your hands at the wrong moment, move them on Eelee, not Piksy."

He smiled, "Ah!" He tried again and this time a small flickering animal appeared. First it was a turtle, then an owl, then a phoenix. It finally settled on the form of the phoenix. He smiled gently at the small animal in his hands, "Another fawks!" The many wrinkles in his face crinkling together to make was for a toothy grin at the phoenix.

He looked up at me, "What does it do?"

I looked over at the small Dragon on my shoulder, "It's kind of like a patronus. It chases dementors, fills you with warmth, but it also warns you of danger, protects you from evil, and can be an extension of your body if you learn how. It's almost your soul in animal form..."

He looked confused, "How does such a small creature protect me?" He looked down at the small phoenix the size of his thumb, hearing this she grew to be the size of a regular phoenix, simply made of fire. She roared loudly then promptly shrunk down to the size she was before.

He laughed and clapped his hands together, "Marvellous! Simply wonderful! I shall name her... hmm... I'm not sure. Her name will be Ariana."

McGonagall seemed amazed by the small animals we had, "May I cast the spell?"

I nodded, "Sure. I don't own it." She looked at me, "But you do child."

Oh. Well okay then. "Well then you have permission to use it."

She smiled and cast the spell, it took a couple tries before she got it. When she did it was a small falcon. She smiled at it, and seemed almost like a child playing with it's favourite toy. "This is wonderful child! I shall name him Wallace."

I smiled, "Is there anything else you'd like to see professor?"

We spent almost the next hour fiddling around with some of the spells I'd created. When it got close to 9 o'clock we finished up. As I was leaving Dumbledore's office I suddenly remembered something and turned around.

"Sir?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think there would be any way to remove the spell of muggle electronic devices not working in the school on three of my things?"

"Why?"

"All my friends at 's use them to communicate, I miss them terribly, and I don't like using owls to bring back and forth messages... it's so far... then the third object is a portable music player. I like to run and really enjoy listening to music while I do so."

"I don't see why not. Summon them and I'll remove the spell for you."

I smiled and Accio'd my laptop, I just took my cellphone and iPod out of my purse. I lay them on his desk. He waved his wand over all three slowly, not saying a word. I felt the air ripple around them and all of a sudden my phone started blasting with 'Take It Off' by Ke$ha. I grabbed the phone and turned it on silent immediately, my cheeks turning red.

Dumbledore smiled, "There you are child. Now get to bed, and don't stay up to late talking to your friends."

I grinned, "Thank you professor." I grabbed my things and hurried out of the room.

The small Dragon was still on my shoulder I looked her over for the millionth time. She'd been by me for two years, and still she didn't have a name. I tested out a new name every day, "Mushu?" I guessed, the dragon from Mulan.

She floated in front of me and morphed so she was more snake then dragon, she stood up and started opening and closing her mouth with her hand. I laughed, it was a dead on impersonation. "Hydra?" I guessed.

She morphed again so she was made of water and had three heads. A small droplet of water came off her and formed into a young hero who tried to cut off her heads. Every time he cut one three would grow back. After two minutes of them fighting she just ate him. I laughed and she morphed back into her normal form and took a bow.

I smiled, "What about... Artemis. Goddess of the hunt. And animals. She hates men doesn't she?" My little dragon roared, a spall ball of fire escaped her throat and turned into an army of men. She made her mouth super huge and ate all of them (quite ferociously too). She burped after.

I laughed, "Do you like Artemis?"

She sat down thinking for a minute. She turned into pure fire and spelt it with a question mark on the end in midair _Artemis? _

"Yep. Goddess of the hunt, night, and hated men. I think she had a twin brother Apollo but he loved her dearly and would never hurt her."

My little dragon turned back into her original form and hugged my neck, she then turned back into fire and spelt Artemis in so many different types of writing my head started to hurt. By then we'd made it to the great hall and I realized, I had no idea where to go.

I stood there for a minute puzzled before Ron came over, "Hey! What are you doing?"

I looked up at him, "Trying to figure out where my common room is and how to get in!"

He looked startled for a minute before laughing. "Why wouldn't you get a Slytherin to show you after dinner?"

I blushed, "Well I got in a fight with Draco and McGonagall saw us then took me to Dumbledore's office and now he's gone and I don't know what to do."

He smiled, "Well I know where it is, but I don't know the password sorry."

I nodded, "It's okay, could you just show me where it is please?"

He led me down deep into the dungeons before we were standing in front of what appeared to be a blank wall. He waved to me before rushing off, "Good luck getting in!"

I rolled my eyes. Whatever. I stood in front of the wall for a while, then paced for a bit, but pacing's never helped me in my life. Artemis inspected the wall closely. I stared at it for a good ten minutes before I saw a shadow on the wall and heard footsteps.

I turned towards it and summoned one of my REAL fireballs, the dangerous kind that burns everyone but me. And Artemis but she's already on fire.

The shadow rounded the corner and I saw... Draco!

I quickly put out the fire and cried out, "Draco!"

He looked at me, "Oh it's you."

I rolled my eyes, "Duh it's me. Now how do I get in?"

He rolled his eyes right back and said the word _Merus. _(A/N, googled it, it's pure in latin.)

The wall separated and revealed a dark dreary common room. I stepped in, "Ew." Draco followed me, "It's under the lake, in a dungeon and Slytherin. Did you expect anything else?"

I shrugged, "I don't expect things. That way when I see them they can't disappoint me."

He rolled his eyes, "Okay whatever. The seventh year girls are up that staircase there. All your stuff is already up there and knowing Pansy something that you'll be made fun of for is in there."

I smiled, "Thanks for the heads up. Night Draco."

He rolled his eyes again and walked off. Well fine then be that way.

I walked towards the stairs that Draco pointed me to and walked up. I took a deep breathe and Artemis landed on my shoulder before I walked in. Artemis carefully hid herself in my hair before anyone could see her.

As I entered a book flew at my head. I put my hand up quickly and a barrier appeared in front of my body. "Well hello to you to."

I saw the pug nosed girl Pansy, ready to launch another text book at my head, I held up my hands, "Woah! I come in peace!"

I held up to fingers and smiled, she lowered the book still glaring at me, "You're the one who the extra bed belongs to aren't you?"

"Well let's see!"

I walked over to where she was pointing, Artemis didn't do anything so I assumed the trunks were safe to open. It had two trunks so I already knew it was mine but I still checked for Pug's sanity. I opened the first to reveal black cloaks and the ugly uniform. You couldn't tell if this belonged to freaking chewbacca from this! I sighed and went to open the other trunk, before I did though Artemis jumped down and started hissing at it. Okay. Not safe to open.

I turned to Pansy where she was standing with the other girls, their mouths wide open, "Kay. What'd you do to it?" She just pointed to Artemis.

Then she started shrieking, "OHMIGOD IT'S A DRAGON!"

I face palmed as all the other girls started shrieking to, I was roommates with idiots.

I walked over to Artemis and picked her up and hid her in my hair again. "There she's gone. Now tell me what you did to my trunk."

She and four other girls (my roommates.) were standing on top of a bed clutching each other. I put my hands on my hips. "Pansy I swear if you don't tell me now I'll set the Dragon on YOU."

She almost burst into tears, "I just set it up so that when you open it silver and green snakes come out at you!" I rolled my eyes, "And what spell did you use?"

She told me and I walked over to my trunk and muttered the counter to it before opening it. I peered in and saw all my stuff safe and sound. I smiled and pulled out my favourite flannel pyjama pants with Guitar Hero (muggle video game) stuff all over them, then I grabbed a plain black tank top and changed into that. I dug around for a little while and found the book I was reading and my phone charger, then I put my laptop and purse inside it after taking out my phone and iPod.

I locked the trunk and looked over at my roommates to see them cautiously coming off the bed. I whispered to Artemis and she changed into a twisting dragon bracelet. I slipped it onto my wrist and she hugged my arm. I smiled and pet her head, by now she just looked like metal.

I took out my phone and saw that I had 20 new text messages, all from my friends. I rolled my eyes and sent one message out to everyone who texted me: _In my dorm now, I'll call you all tomorrow after classes, promise. Love you all! xoxo Caramel_

I waved my hand over the wall and a plug appeared though, I smiled, I'd discovered this spell last year, I could even make it appear in midair, my phone and stuff didn't depend totally on electricity, if it had to it could charge itself on my own power.

I plugged in my phone and turned my iPod on and put the buds in my ears before sitting against the pillows on my bed to read.

After ten seconds I realized they were watching me. I looked up at saw all of them staring at me, riveted.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't normally repeat the same thing twice in one day but I'll make an exception: take a picture. It'll last longer."

They were all off the bed by now and they swarmed around my bed, Pansy in front.

"You don't belong here." She stated.

I scoffed, "Tell me something I don't know. I belong on the island, with my friends, I should be catching the last wave before bed right now, I should be freaking gossiping with everyone about who's with who and who burned over the summer! I shouldn't be in a cold, dark dungeon with five other girls who remind me of freaking dogs. So if you don't mind, F OFF."

Pansy sneered, "No I mean you don't belong _here_. In this _dorm_. With _US. _You belong upstairs somewhere with all the self righteous, loyal, pain in the arse, annoying people. Not here with us."

I rolled my eyes, "Apparently the sorting hat thinks differently, and personally I'd rather listen to the hat then you. It's smarter."

Her eyes seemed to catch on fire, "How dare you! You ungrateful, ugly, pompous, freak!"

I cocked an eyebrow and looked her up and down, "Honey, invest in mirror before you call others ugly."

I turned back to my book then, it was actually really good. I pressed the play button and loud music filled my ear drums, blocking out Pansy's shrieks. I turned the page and eventually I think they all went to bed. At around midnight I took out my laptop, I brought up witchbook. ('s version of facebook.)

_It's midnight and I really should be sleeping, classes start early tomorrow. It's hard though getting to sleep without hearing Macy talking in her sleep, or Jenna's feminine snores ;) or Sam coughing because Jenna left the stinking lavender beside her bed again. I can't fall asleep without hearing Macy hopping up ten minutes after we finally settle in for bed because she forgot to set her alarm AGAIN. Instead I have to listen to a pug-nosed girl snoring up a storm and the rest of them glaring at me because I don't belong here. S.Y.C (save your Caramel.) _

Before I even managed to close my laptop I already had Macy, Jenna and Sam commenting on it.

Jenna: _Damn right my snores are feminine ;) hang in there sweetheart, I'll send you some lavender soon._

Sam: _(cough) JENNA PUT THE DAMN LAVENDER AWAY. And it's not the same here without you video taping Macy's conversation's with herself. _

Macy: _Sweetheart just think, only nine more months until we're together again and you're back where you belong. Take up a long term hobby to pass the time, take up needlepoint, work on your spellbook, OOH GET PREGNANT! Wait. no. Bad idea. Don't listen to me. You here me Caramel? If you get pregnant you will never be able to be a professional surfer with us! (but if you do get pregnant can you name it after me? Ooh! Or make me the godmother! Please please pleaaseee!) kay Sam's glaring at me. INVEST IN GOOD EARPLUGS ASAP! Night :)_

I smiled and closed the laptop and tried to go to sleep, Pansy was practically shaking the room so I turned back on my iPod. I flipped it to the familiar voices of Macy, Jenna, Sam and me singing our song. Last year we'd finally recorded it and put it on each of our iPods.

I put it on repeat and finally fell into a light sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning I woke up at around 7, breakfast started at 8 and classes started at around 9. Normally I'd wake up at 8 and skip breakfast but today I had to get my schedule. I gathered my stuff and walked into the bathroom off the side of our dorm, inside I took a long hot shower. I got out after awhile, put on my clothes and then looked in the mirror.

Ugh, I looked awful. Dark circles under my eyes from staying up way to late, super pale skin that could only be from the awful lighting in this place, and my cheek bones were standing out way too much, I had to start eating again.

No, I'm not anorexic. During the last couple weeks I'd been so concerned about school and stuff I just didn't have an appetite anymore. Yesterday on the train it seemed back a little but as soon as the feast came around I could barely swallow the one plate of lasagna.

I sighed and set to doing my makeup, coverup under the eyes to handle those awful circles and then a smokey grey eye, cherry chap-stick and a bit of gloss and I was good to go.

I hurried downstairs, by now it was 8:15, and stepped through the doors to the great hall.

I was met by the entire great hall buzzing with activity, apparently I was one of the last to arrive. I sat down at the Slytherin table first, I sat at the very end again, this time across from Draco and Pansy.

She sneered, "Oh great. I was hoping you were just a nightmare."

"And I was hoping your nose didn't actually look like that, two words darling: nose and job." I sneered back.

I could see Draco losing a bit of composure, wether it was for me or Pansy I'm not sure, but I could see a glint behind the stone walls of his eyes. She could see it too, "Drakie-poo, make the mean girl go away."

He looked at me pleadingly, I smirked and whispered, "Whipped."

He rolled his eyes, "Parkinson I wish I could make You go away."

"Aww, you don't mean that Drakie, see you in Potions."

With that she stood up and twitched off, I watched her walk away as did Draco, I decided to speak up, "If her hips twitch anymore she's gonna break something." ( A/N Full ownership of that goes to: H.O.N: Zoey about Aphrodite. That is all.)

I could almost see a crack in the stonewall, obviously last night he didn't have his guard up. Now he did. Well I'd just have to break it.

I turned to him, "So what's the relationship between you and Pansy?"

He rolled his eyes, "She's madly in love with me and has been stalking me since 1st year. At first it was flattering but ever since 5th year she's just been annoying."

I nodded, "And even now you're not making full attempts to get her off your back?"

He shook his head, "Can't. She's a family friend, I piss her off my dad will kill me."

I laughed and he looked up confused, "What?"

I smiled, "You make your life sound so hard. Relax."

He looked at me confused, "Do you even know who my father is?"

I shook my head. He sighed, "Well that explains so much."

I beamed at him, "So when do we get our schedules?"

He rolled his eyes, "They're already here, look at your plate."

I looked down and was shocked to find my schedule already there. "Oh sweet! Well I'm going to go see Luna now, are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

He shrugged, "Whatever."

I didn't quite know how that was a response to my question so I just walked off in search of Luna. I finally found her over at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Hermione and Ron. I smiled and sat next to Hermione.

"Good morning!"

Luna looked up from a magazine she was reading and Harry smiled at me. "Morning Cara." Luna said in a dreamy voice. Was this girl sleepwalking constantly or something?

"Watch'a reading Luna?"

She smiled, "It's the Quibbler. It's a magazine my dad runs. Would you like one?"

I smiled, "No it's fine, I don't want to take something you're reading."

She smiled, "Oh it's fine, I have another copy, my dad always sends me extras to sell. You can have mine."

I grinned, "Thanks, how much to I owe you?"

"Oh it's alright, you don't have to pay me."

Harry laughed into his breakfast, I cocked an eyebrow, "Isn't that what selling means?"

She smiled, "I guess, but I don't take money from people I like."

I smiled, "Luna, how much is the magazine?"

"Well to get it delivered for 6 months is 5 Galleons, that's 1 issue a week. If you only want one I think it's 14 knuts..."

I just shook my head and took 5 Galleons from my pocket, "Here you are. I expect one once a week."

Hermione looked up, "Um I'm not sure if you want to do that..."

"Why not?"

She shook her head and Harry gave her a warning look, I just shrugged and handed the money to Luna. She looked surprised to see the money in her hands. "Oh! Thank you!"

"No problem Luna, now what's everyone got?"

I compared my schedule with everyone, it wasn't too bad. There was only one subject I didn't have with anyone, Care of Magical creatures. Everyone seemed shocked to find that I was taking that class, I was surprised to find that no one else was.

I smiled, this morning I had double potions with the Gryffindor's. Potions was one of my favourite subjects, I wasn't the best but I liked it.

We waved bye to Luna who was going to Transfiguration, then headed down to the dungeons. We had potions with Snape this year. Apparently some teacher named 'Slughorn' had gone back into retirement.

I blanched a little when what looked to be a gigantic bat swept into the corridor and unlocked the door. This was our teacher? I looked wide eyed at Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville. "This is the teacher?"

Harry sniggered, "And the head of Slytherin house. G'Luck."

I narrowed my eyes, he had to be kidding. He smiled and walked in, I was slightly shocked and walked in last. I stopped when I saw that the only other seat was next to Draco. Interesting.

I went and set my stuff behind him and smiled, he only scowled. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the board to see what Snape was writing down, _Love Potions._ I smiled, we'd covered these last year in advanced potions. This year was going to be cake.

Snape turned to the class, "Can anyone tell me what the most powerful love potion in the world is?" Hermione's hand jumped into the air. Snape's eyes swept the classroom. "No one? What about our new student who appears intent on staring at everyone else."

"Aphrodite's milk." I turned to Snape and said.

"Incorrect. The most powerful love potion is actually Amortentia-"

"Actually Professor, last year at St. Margaret's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry four sixth year students who were trying to create Amortentia actually found a stronger potion. Aphrodite's milk induces obsession, inappropriate behaviour in public and many other symptoms similar to Amortentia, the only difference is the strength and how long it lasts. While Amortentia typically lasts up to a week Aphrodite's milk last for an entire cycle of the moon."

He sneered, "While I'm sure that was a very prepared lie Miss...?" "Dragon sir."

"Miss Dragon, if there was a love potion stronger the Amortentia the entire world would know about it by now."

"Again incorrect sir, this potion if you'll recall was discovered in America, and the American Ministry of Magic has yet to disclose it's making, makers, and other details to the rest of the world yet."

"Well if it is not official then how is it proven?"

I grew angry, "Well why don't I make it for you and see if you think it's contents are stronger then Amortentia?"

He sneered, "Why don't you show us then? If it's stronger then Amortentia 100 points to Slytherin. And an extra O to you."

I turned it over, Jenna had made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone about it... but then I didn't have to tell them it was US. "Alright. It will be ready by tomorrow."

He sneered, "Now, back to the subject of Amortentia, can anyone tell me it's distinguishing qualities?"

I turned out then and started writing down the ingredients I'd need. After a minute of writing I felt something bump against my knee. It was Draco. He slid a paper across the table.

_Not many people would dare take on Snape, especially not their first day, I sure hope for your sake that this potion exists._

I laughed, _Wanna know a secret?_

_?_

_I created it by accident last year. My friend wanted a boy to like her so her and a couple of us tried to make it, we ended up with Aphrodite's Milk. It was so funny, but I felt really sorry for the poor boy. My friend was disgusted by his behaviour so he tried to throw himself off the cliff into the ocean. After a moon cycle though he went back to normal._

_!_

_It was so scary cuz the next day the ministry showed up and we were all questioned, they decided not to expel us since we were underage and were only fooling around._

I heard a low chuckle, and a breathed, "Nice."

_We were soo scared for awhile there though, we thought we were going to be squibs for the rest of our lives._

_Do you need any help making it again?_

_Are you offering?_

_If you need help I'm sure I'd be able to offer assistance._

_You're a real gentleman (Sarcasm.)_

_Seriously though, need any help?_

_Help would... help. I could probably manage without it though._

_I'll help. _

_That's nice, we'll gather the ingredients at lunch, then as soon as classes are over meet me back here ok?_

_Alright._

"!"

"Yes professor?"

"Please repeat the last thing I said."

"You weren't talking, Ms. Granger was, she was telling you in careful detail the precision required when measuring the ingredients in Amortentia."

Snape huffed and went back to his lecture. I smiled and Draco gaped.

_How did you know that?_

_Legilimency._

_You can use that?_

_Fourth year, came across the spell, tried it out on my friend. Interesting outcome..._

He chuckled and my breathe caught in my throat. No. Scratch that it did not. No one makes me do something I don't want to do, especially I guy.

"Now I'd like you all with your partners to make a love crystal. I expect them to be done by the end of the period."

I got up to go get the ingredients and Draco stopped me by grabbing my wrist, "I'll get them."

I smiled and sat down and worked on turning to the page in the textbook, even if I did have this potion memorized. I sighed and rubbed my wrist absentmindedly, it was burning. I smiled when Draco came back with the ingredients.

For the rest of the period we worked on the potion, when the period ended we headed to Charms with Ravenclaw together. It was a double period, so after that we had lunch.

I smiled at Luna and waved good-bye to Malfoy, and went to sit across the room with Luna. She smiled at me, "Hello Cara, was that Draco Malfoy?"

I grinned, "Hey, and yeah, we sat together in potions."

She smiled, "That's wonderful, since two years ago he's been a bit lonely."

"What happened two years ago?"

"I don't like to gossip, why don't you ask him later?"

I nodded, "Alright."

After that we spent all of charms giggling and talking, we were working on two different charms, flame-freezing charms and cheering charms. Professor Flitwick didn't need us to but he said the first day back was always so tiring, and cheering charms helped.

I nudged Luna halfway through class and pointed to Draco who was wasting time on the flame-freezing charm, not wanting to participate in the cheering charms. I whispered the charm and sent it to Draco.

Randomly he started grinning. Luna widened her eyes at me, "Cara!"

"Shh!" I hushed her.

I cast it again and he moved on to the cheering charm himself. I cast it once more and changed the grin to a toothy smile. I grinned and turned back to Luna. She was gaping at me.

"Aw come on Luna, the boy doesn't smile enough!"

"I was just shocked you came up with it, I don't think anyone has ever thought of doing that before."

I grinned, "Well it's about time someone has, I'm going to go talk to him now."

Luna smiled softly and I walked over to where he was standing.

**Duhn duhn duhn... Slight cliffy, still trying to decide if Draco hates Caramel's very soul, or if he's slowly falling madly in love with her... Opinion's on which? Review s'il vous plait :) **


	4. Cheering Charms and Mermaids

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violet's are blue, I don't own Harry Potter, but neither do you! (Unless you're J. K. Rowling, in that case please ignore my last comment and change it to: but apparently you do!)**

"Hey Draco how's it going?"

He turned to me, "I can't stop smiling! It's absolutely horrible!"

I smiled, "Well that's what you get for not smiling enough."

His eyes widened, "You did this to me?"

I bit my lip grinning, "Maybe."

"Dragon I'm going to kill you when this charm wears off!"

I laughed, "Sure you are Draco, and seriously what's up with this last name business? Is it an english thing?"

He laughed, "I don't know I just call everyone by their last names."

I cringed, "You know happy Draco's starting to creep me out. Want to go back to normal?"

He was laughing uncontrollably now clutching his stomach, "Yes!" He gasped out.

I waved my hand and took the spell back. He stood up, "Dear God my cheeks hurt. Now, Dragon you are going to die."

Just then Pansy decided to show up, "Drakie-poo! Why do you laugh for her and not me? Drakie you hurt my feelings so!"

He rolled his eyes, "Now look what you've done!" He hissed at me as Pansy clutched his arm and practically climbed on top of them.

I bent over and pretended to shove my finger down my throat and puke, Draco saw me out of the corner of my eye and I grinned at him. Pansy sneered at me.

"Such a vulgar, unclean person."

I rolled my eyes, "So says the girl throwing herself at a guy that's obviously not interested."

She snarled, "Drakie is so in love with me, right Drakie?"

"Pansy for the hundredth time I don't love you! I can barely tolerate you!"

"Aw you don't mean that Drakie." She said pouting, still sitting on his lap.

"Pansy are you seriously that stupid? I don't love you, never have never will. Now get. Off. my. Lap."

With the last couple words he pushed her off of him, she landed on her perky little butt with a little 'oof!' She looked up at Draco who was looking down at her with disgust, her eyes filled with tears and she let out an ear splitting shriek. "WAAAHHH!"

Flitwick immediately looked over to see where the noise was coming from. He looked from Draco, to me, to Pansy with her mouth open wide and eyes closed, put his head in his hands and cast a silencing charm on her.

She opened her mouth a couple times, then realizing nothing was coming out she looked wide eyed up at Flitwick.

"Are you going to continue shrieking like a banshee?"

She shook her head.

"Okay then, Miss Parkinson what's wrong?"

"Drakie doesn't love me and he... he... PUSHED ME!"

Flitwick eyed Draco and he shrugged. Flitwick cast another silencing spell on Pansy, she was bawling again.

"Mr. Malfoy please explain."

"She was sitting on my lap and practically stripping herself, I shoved her off before she could do anything revolting and indecent."

Flitwick sighed, "Miss Parkinson you have a detention for disrupting. Everyone go back to work."

Pansy stalked to the other side of the room, where some other random Slytherin's were hanging out.

Once she was out of ear shot I looked over at Draco and gave him a look. He glared at me but I kept looking at him, until eventually he couldn't take it anymore and chuckled.

That one chuckle broke a dam and I was laughing up a storm, he was laughing, but not the full out one I was; it was a dignified 'Draco' laugh.

Luna came over to me and whispered in my ear, "I thought you put him out of his misery."

I laughed even harder, "I did!"

Draco stopped chuckling, "Stop whispering about me. I swear I'll hex you into oblivion."

I laughed again, "I'd like to see you try. You were scared by a little fireball."

"Shush about that!"

Luna giggled, "I've never seen you this happy Malfoy."

He stopped for a minute and the smile fell off his face, "That's because I've never been... DRAGON YOU WILL PAY!"

He lunged up off his chair and whipped out his wand pointing it at me. I held up my hands, "Mercy Mercy!"

He smirked, "That's right."

"Oh no, I was demonstrating what you were going to look like in a couple seconds."

I took Artemis off my arm, she'd been in bangle form since last night but now she became a flame again. Then she grew to the size of a full dragon.

Draco fell on his butt and (along with everyone else in the class) (except Luna.) started screaming. I fell over laughing while Luna just looked at it in curiosity.

She smiled and Artemis calmed down slightly, "Oh she's adorable!"

I smiled, "Thanks. She's my Piksy."

She looked over at me, with a slight dazed look, "A what?"

"Just a spell I came up with. Kind of a physical manifestation of my soul."

"That explains the fire."

I smiled wider, "Thanks. Artemis! Calm down!"

She looked at me and shrunk down to her average size and curled around my neck.

Draco stood, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" He practically exploded. I got the vibe that normally Draco wasn't this emotional, so I took off the spell I'd put on him.

He calmed down, "Dragon what was that?"

"I already explained this to Luna, it's a Piksy. Physical manifestation of my soul."

"Oh. Does it bite."

Artemis growled and blew a smoke ring and Draco, "Not often, but she does breathe fire. Ooh and she makes WICKED s'mores."

"Outstanding!"

That last exclamation was professor Flitwick.

"That was one of the most clever charms I've seen in my life!" Just then the bell interrupted him.

"I shall see you all tomorrow!"

With that we all left and went for lunch. I was walking down to the great hall when Draco caught up to me, "Hey! Don't you have to get the ingredients for that love potion thing?"

"Shit! Yeah! Come on!"

I started running off towards the dungeons dragging him by his tie. "Come on!"

He tried to catch up behind me to prevent himself from being strangled, eventually we ended up in the store room. I scanned the shelves looking for the things I need, then I turned to Draco.

"Do you have a pen and paper?"

"Yeah why?"

"I need you to copy down everything I tell you to."

Then I speed dialled Jenna, it went straight to voicemail as usual.

"This is Jenna, your first stop matchmaker and cookie baker. I can't talk right now, you know what to do after the beep!"

"Jenna this is Caramel, I swear if you don't pick up RIGHT NOW-"

"CARAMEL!"

Jenna squealed right into my ear, I held it away from my head as she screeched. Eventually when she stopped I put the phone to my ear again.

"Are you done now?"

"Yes."

I laughed, "Good. Now. I need to bring up a sore spot."

"I can handle it, I'm not some coward."

"It's about Dune last year."

"Oh. What about it? The ministry _still_ hasn't decided my punishment OR wether or not to reveal the potion."

"See that's the thing. I left my potions book at your house this summer, my tracker says you have it."

"Seriously? You have a tracker on that thing! AND I have it!"

"Yeah. I think you probably packed it by accident."

"Okay, going through it now... Ahh.. Oh hey I do! Well how about that?"

"Yeah yeah, you have it. Now. I need you to read me the potion instructions, I'm pretty sure I remember it all but I have to make sure."

"Understandable. Okay, the instructions are..."

I motioned to Draco to start taking notes. After Jenna was done I smiled, "Thanks babe, I'll call you tonight."

"Kay Caramel, Oh and Tom's been asking about where you are, do you want me to...?"

"Don't tell him anything. The last thing I need is getting into that here."

"Okay, love you sweetheart."

"Love you to babe."

I hung up and bit my lip, then composed myself and turned to Draco. "You got all that?"

"Yep. Now I don't know about you but Dragon fire is _kind of_ hard to get access to. I don't even know how you got it the first time."

I rolled my eyes and motioned to Artemis who was sleeping curled around my neck, "Ah yes."

I grinned and started getting different ingredients off the wall, Draco pitched in and then after about twenty minutes we had all the things we needed.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well now we start the potion, we have half an hour. I can get part of it done in that time."

"Which part?"

My cheeks reddened slightly and I ducked my head, looking over the directions again, "The easy part..."

He chuckled, "Well then let's get started."

I smiled and grabbed a cauldron off the wall, "Alright, first we need... Oh shiz."

"What does that mean? Is that bad?"

"Yes. That means something wrong... I need some DNA of whoever this potion is going to make fall in love, and whoever that person is going to fall in love with."

"But Amortentia doesn't need the first one..."

"Yeah, see that's one of the parts I messed up."

"Ah. Well, you add that last right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then just tell Snap and I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

I rolled my eyes, he actually had faith in this man.

"Well then first we need boiled unicorn tears."

He pulled the bottle out of the mass of containers we'd accumulated, "You know I've always wondered how they actually got these things."

"Well I'm assuming they made a Unicorn cry and then... Wait yeah! How would they get those?"

"I don't know but I'd hate to see the state of the guy who made a Unicorn cry... He must have a conscience that's eating him alive."

I laughed, "Possibly." I added the entire contents of the bottle, "Now hand me the mermaid scale."

"Ugh. Now I _really_ feel sorry for whoever had to get that."

"Why?"

"Mermaids are _viscous _creatures."

"No they're not."

"Which mermaid's do you know?"

"The one's that used to live in the ocean by St. Margaret's, they were really nice and would always help call really wicked waves for us to surf."

"What?"

"Nothing." I continued grinding up the scale, "Can you start on the poison?"

"Sure."

For a while we worked in silence on different parts of the potion, when the bell to go to our next class rang I started getting my things together, while Draco just continued working.

"Hey, the bell rang. You coming?"

"No. I have a spare next slot, I'll just keep working on this."

"Are you sure? You're not going to sabotage my potion are you?"

He glared at me, "I have a certain aspect of dignity, you have my word that I won't do anything wrong purposefully to this potion."

I looked at him warily, but all I saw in his eyes was sincerity.

"Whatever, it's your head if you mess up."

He looked scared then. I smirked, "Hey it's your choice, you can stop now. It has to sit for 1-24 hours anyway."

I stood up, "I think I'll spend my spare in the library."

I smiled, "You do that Draco."

With that I walked out of the room towards my Care of Magical creatures class.

I walked down out of the castle to a little hut by the lake, where only 3 people were waiting, along with the giant from the giant from the boats last night.

"Al'righ today we're goin' to be workin' with merfolk. Let's head down to the lake."

I walked down, giddy. As I'd told Draco I loved the mermaids at St. Margaret's, hopefully I'd get along with these ones to.

Once we got to the lake I saw a group of very angry looking mermaids waiting by the shore, Professor Dumbledore was there too.

While... Hagrid I think went on about the mermaids I walked closer to the lake. Then I heard him calling to me, "Now yah don't wanna get to close there, they're viscous."

I quirked an eyebrow at him, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, very irritable, they only listen to Professor Dumbledore, right Professor?"

"Right you are Hagrid, although I do think we should give our newest student a chance to get to know them."

Hagrid shuffled but didn't say anything. I set my bag down and walked towards the shore. The mermaids there looked so sad and angry, furious but starving. Something was wrong with them.

I cast a warming spell over my body and dove into the water, the mermaids looked after me curiously. I popped my head above water and cast the spell that allowed me to breathe underwater (another spell I'd discovered) then waved to them, motioning to get them to follow me.

Once we were far under the water they looked at me warily but I simply smiled at them then started speaking, "I come from the warm Ocean on the other side of the world, I am a friend of many of your sisters and brothers. You can trust me."

They all still looked wary but one was inching closer, I sighed and started swimming off towards the centre of the lake where I assumed their village was.

They sped after me but still kept their distance, when I got there I gasped and tears filler my eyes.

A giant squid's corpse was rotting in the middle of their sanctuary. It's toxic blood was seeping out and poisoning the waters around it, sentencing the mermaids to a slow painful death.

I looked to them sadly and they saw my sorrow and started singing a heart wrenching song. I sped towards the surface, when my head broke I gasped "Professor Dumbledore come quick!"

He got into the lake and swam to the centre, the cast the spell I'd taught him last night to breathe underwater, I dove and he followed soon after. When we made it to the small under water village his eyes grew sad, and he looked towards the mourning merfolk.

He motioned to me, then spoke, "I can do nothing under the water. You, however, can."

I nodded, and looked toward the Squid. The mermaid's mournful song filled my soul and I shot towards the surface, once above I cast a levitation spell on myself. Then I screamed the first spell that came to mind.

"ACCIO SQUID CORPSE!"

Of course, that not being one of my _better_ ideas, it totally worked. Which meant that the dead body of a squid the size of the Titanic was speeding towards me. Artemis morphed into her full Dragon size and I jumped on her back and we sped towards the shore. Once there the squid finally came barreling towards us. I tried to stop the spell but it was a tad too late, so instead I put up a shield, and was instantly surrounded by dead squid, only protected by a small bubble. That wouldn't hold forever.

"ARTEMIS BURN IT!"

I yelled as loud as I could knowing she could hear me, then the bubble grew slightly hotter, so I increased the strength, after a couple seconds the dead poisonous body was a flaming hot bonfire. Of deadly fumes. Ah shiz after this I was going to be so tired...

After a minute or two the flames crumbled and the body turned to ash, to reveal the outside world full of smoke to me. I cleared the air quickly and then, using the last of my strength, collapsed gracefully.

Yeah, if only. Instead The ashes crumbled around me and immediately I crumpled into a ball of exhaustion, completely unconscious from the amount of power I had to use for that shield.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sinking gratefully into a deep oblivion would only be so peaceful, if only everyone would SHUT THE HELL UP!

My eyes opened blearily, only to shut quickly. Too bright. I groaned, "Where am I?"

Professor Dumbledore's chuckle filled my ears, "In the hospital wing child. I do believe you've set a record, not many people can manage to make it to the infirmary on their second day."

"What happened?"

"Well dear, you got your soul to burn a four hundred thousand pound squid's body, while you were under it in a shield, then collapsed from exhaustion."

I shot up, "OH CRAP! What time is it?"

"Close to dinner, I believe only ten minutes are left until it begins."

"CRAP! Sorry professor but I have to go!"

I raced down the stairs of the hospital wing towards the dungeons, I was in so much trouble. There would be no way me and Draco could finish the potion now!

I slid into the common room and didn't see Draco, so I shot out and headed towards the potions room, maybe if I worked through dinner I could finish it without him.

When I entered the room I stopped at a blonde head that was bent over a bubbling lavender potion.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?"

Draco looked up, surprised, "Oh! I thought you were going to be in the hospital wing until tomorrow so I decided to try and do something nice... Wait. Something Nice. You _did_ take the cheering charm off me didn't you?"

"Yeah, during charms."

He looked confused, before the look cleared from his eyes and he looked back to me, "Well I decided to finish the potion."

"Oh! Well, thanks. Where are you?"

"Um... Here?"

I laughed, "No! No! I mean what part of the potion?"

"Just some dragon blood, a bit of stirring, the first DNA, the beetle blood and then the second person's DNA."

"You almost finished it!"

"Um... Yeah."

"Oh! Well thank you. That's very kind." I smiled, then all of a sudden he growled.

"What?"

"If you ever tell anyone that I did something nice I'll... I'll... I'll hex you into next week."

"Yeah, yeah, and if you _try_ I'll set Artemis on you."

He paled slightly, "What is that thing anyway?"

"I told you! It's a manifestation of my soul in physical form."

"Alright. Now in english."

"It's a part of my soul outside my body."

"Ah. How do you get one?"

So he wanted one to defend him from Artemis!

"Well you need to be able to do hand magic for one."

"I'm sure I can mange it."

"Well fine then!" And I showed him how to do the spell.

After about five tries he got frustrated, I continued on the potion, now was just stirring for five minutes.

"Try moving your hands on the first, not the second part."

"This is hard without a wand!"

"Magic is harder WITH a wand."

He cursed and tried more. After the five minutes were up I looked up to Draco who was still standing trying to make a Piksy.

"It's fine if you can't. I won't criticize you."

He grit his teeth, "I can do it."

"Whatever." I held up my hands, "Now who's DNA should I put in here?"

"Might as well put your own, it's your potion. That's what Amortentia would do anyway."

"Fair enough."

I added a couple of my hairs, and while I was adding the five drops of beetle blood I heard a whoosh.

I looked up to Draco, who had a small flickering animal in his hands.

First it was a snake, a lion, a fox, before finally resting on a wolf.

The small wolf in his hands seemed to be made of a dark fog, dark tendrils of the smoke seemed beyond it's shape. Wow. That sounded deep.

He looked over the small animal in his hands. I gave it another once over before looking up at Draco's face, "Decent."

"What?"

"Ah... Cool."

"Oh. What's it's name?"

"It?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, and I don't know, you name it, not me."

"Well I don't know!"

"It's okay, I've had Artemis for two years and I just named her yesterday."

"Seriously?"

"Dead."

"What?"

"Dead serious."

"I really don't understand all your sayings."

"And I don't understand quantum physics, this just proves that you can't know everything."

"What?"

I was ready to beat this boy. Instead I took the high road and just laughed and said, "Never mind. Now the potions done except for the last bit of DNA, wanna head back to the common room?"

"Actually, I'm starving."

"But dinner's over..."

"Then come with me."

With that he walked out of the room, and started sauntering down the hall.

**Sooo... Like? Hate? Wish to kill me slowly? I've only gotten ONE review! (Thank you Chelsea-La :D) come on! I've checked the trafic! I know people have been reading, reeviiewww plleaaseee :D **


	5. What's Magnetus? And how to Soulja Boy

**I'm actually doing better on this one then on LMFF... oops. But I like this one slightly better :) I've actually no idea where to go with LMFF O.O oops x2 ... lol. READ! Oh and Draco being out of OOC and Caramel being Mary Sue-ish? All shall be solved in good time :) I even took a Mary Sue test and I got like... 17. Out of a possible like over 71, so do not despair! **

I walked beside Draco as he headed down a couple halls before stopping in front of a picture of some fruit. He... tickled (WTF!) the painting and it swung open.

Inside were an army of house elves cooking. Immediately about six of them stopped working and ran up to us, "What can we get you Masters?"

I looked over at Draco, "Two drinks of pumpkin juice and whatever was served at dinner."

The bowed until their noses touched the ground and ran off to find us food.

I looked over to Draco smiling, "So THIS is where the kitchen is! Good to know in your first two days eh?"

He smirked, "Good enough. Now, you're going to tell me what's going on. I know there's something weird about you."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "No. There isn't."

"Actually, there is. I'm not normally one for confrontations, or laughing, or even smiling for that matter. And I never go out of my way to be nice, and yet here I am."

"Actually, no. There's nothing wrong with me. Maybe it's you."

He grew slightly angry, and a pink tinge entered his cheeks, "No. It's not just me. I'm... feeling emotions, if you'd ask around you'd realize that Doesn't. Happen."

"Well it does now."

A small greenish grey elf came up to us holding a tray of food. "Here you are Sir Malfoy and Miss Dragon."

I smiled, "Thank you, you can go back to work now." I said and took the tray from the elf. It bowed and disappeared back into the crowd of elves bustling around the kitchen.

He took a bowl of stew off the tray and looked back up at me, "I'm not going to drop this."

I grabbed my own bowl and gave him a dazzling smile, "Drop what?"

He rolled his eyes and ate his supper, as I ate mine and thought about the things I'd thought I'd left behind.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Later up in my dorm room I grabbed my laptop and sat down on my bed, already in some fuzzy green PJ pants and a tank top. I went to Google and looked up the website I needed.

Logging in I looked up 'Magnetus'.

I clicked the link and read up on everything I already knew about it, except for if you could cure the addiction. More and more searches brought up a grande total of: nothing. Nada. Zilch-o. Zero.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair that had knotted throughout the day.

I reached into my purse and took out the medium sized vial inside. The dark purple vial only showed a pitch black liquid inside, lighter then water but heavier then air.

I could feel the yearning in my stomach just looking at it so I put it away. There'd be no denying my hunger for it in a couple days though. That was the curse I was forced to bear, all because of idiot Thomas.

I shook my head, I was in England and no one could get me here. Thomas had even described how they had yet to put up a section in England. So, relatively, I was safe. Ish.

Depends on your definition of safe-ish really.

I lay back against my pillow and drove both palms of my hands into my eyes until I saw stars.

Nothing made sense to me anymore.

Feeling hopeless I checked my phone to see messages from everyone, I dialled Macy's number, knowing that Jenna and Sam would be there too.

She picked up on the second ring, "Hello?"

"Hey, so I heard you were waiting for a call from a certain red head?"

"CARAMEL!"

I heard her shrill shriek in the background, I laughed, "Put me on speaker child!"

She giggled and the next time she spoke her voice sounded farther away. "CARAMEL! How's England? Is it as foggy there as everyone says? Can you even see the sun? Ohmigosh if the next time I see you you're even paler then you already are people are going to mistake you for the walking dead Sweetheart! Even when we spent every day surfing, you still managed to stay intensely pale. Maybe it's the ginger in you. I can't believe you manage to be that pale, is it that potion thing? Ohmigosh don't tell me you take a beauty potion! You know those things are addictive and awful and-"

"MACY BREATHE!" Jenna, Sam and I all yelled it at the same time.

She took a deep breathe and we all laughed. "No, I'm not taking a beauty potion, I'm pretty sure I get the pale skin from my mom, her mom was part Vampire, i.e the pale skin. And if the tan I managed to get over the summer fades I'm going to be royally pissed, my skin finally looks like yours does in the winter at least."

Jenna laughed, "I no exactly what you mean Sweetheart, remember that skin treatment I got during the Summer? The one that was supposed to keep my skin safe from like diseases? Yeah it turned me as white as you. Ironic is a word that comes to mind..."

I laughed, "Jenna you freak! Why would you do that? You're a witch!"

"My mom was worried! You know she's a muggle, and a muggle doctor at that! My dad tried to convince her otherwise but she was insistent so my dad got the potion from the ministry!"

I heard Sam's light giggle, "I will never get tired of that. She showed up in our dorm yesterday, and trust me it was a sight to behold. Pale as you even Caramel."

"Oh boy Jenna, I wish I could see that. Are there any pictures yet?"

"Some, I'm putting them online now."

"Sick. So how's the first day back?"

"Awful, rumours are everywhere. Half the school thinks you're dead, I swear we spent the entire day trying to prove that different rumours weren't true! There was even one about how you were running away from Thomas! Can you believe it?" Sam was the one who told things how they were, so I knew this was true.

Jenna laughed, "Have you even talked to Thomas since school ended?"

"Not once. If I talk to that man one more time or even see him, it'll be one time too many."

"Now Caramel, he's out of his mind worrying for you! Macy went off on this one story about how you hadn't called us yet so you might be dead for all we know."

"Macy, if I was there you would receive a flying tackle hug."

"Oh Goody." I could hear her smile.

"So where are you guys?" I asked right as I heard a seagull.

"Ahh surfing on the first day of classes, hmm? Ugh, I miss the waves there."

"Just another year, and you're back where you belong."

"Not even, June 28th and I'm home free."

"And only a couple months till Christmas!"

"Macy you always have a bright side don't you?" I asked.

"Possibly, but I really am looking forward to Christmas."

"That's great darling."

I sighed as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "I have to go guys, evil roommates coming. Remind me to set Artemis on them."

"You finally named her!"

"_Nothing_ escapes you Sam. But really, I have to go, you don't want to hear this girl. She looks like a pug and has a voice so high it rivals an opera singer's. And it's whiny too."

"Oh ew, kay bye Caramel!"

"We love you Sweetheart! Keep your head high and don't forget to learn how to use a wand for me!"

I laughed, "Bye Mace, Bye Jenn, Bye Sam!"

I hung up to a chorus of 'BYE!'s right as Pansy and her crew of four.

"Good evening girls! Now why are you up here this early? Shouldn't you be out.. Pillaging or something?"

Pansy rolled her eyes, then put on a fake looking smile. "We got off on the wrong foot, let's start over. I'm Pansy Parkinson."

A large boned, black haired girl stepped forward, "Millicent Bulstrode."

A small girl with more black hair spoke up, "Daphne Greengrass."

A medium girl with mousy brown hair, "Tracey Davis."

A small girl with short brown hair and glasses, "Sally-Anne Perks."

I jumped off my bed and stood with my arms crossed, "Carmella Dragon."

Pansy smiled another fake smile, "Now we're all good friends!"

I cocked an eyebrow and leaned back on my hip and tossed my hair over my shoulder. Innocent to badass in 2.5 seconds, Jenna could do it in 1. It was quite a feat actually.

"Now, what do you _really_ want?"

Pansy laughed, "You are so funny! We're going to be wonderful friends."

"Umm.. well okay." I picked up my laptop and headphones, "I'm just going to go down to the common room now, alright? See you... tomorrow."

With that I hurried out of the room and down the cold steps with my favourite slippers on, Happy Bunny slippers.

I plopped down onto one of the couches that was directly in front of the fire and opened my laptop.

A larger figure flings himself onto the couch beside me, I look up startled at a tall, dark skinned boy with brown eyes.

He smiled, "Hello! You must be Carmella, I'm Blaise Zabini, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He held out his large hand and I took it, "Carmella Dragon. But apparently you already know that."

He beamed, "Yeah, Drake was absolutely _raving_ about you all last night, wouldn't shut up about the idiot girl that came in and messed up things with Parkinson. Good for you though, standing up to Parkinson is the first step to holding Drake's heart in your hands."

"Excuse me!"

He winked, "Personally I think Draco needs a new girlfriend, he's been so depressed ever since last year. Not that I can blame him though, both his parents are in Azkaban and now he's staying with me since," He got close to whisper in my ear, "And don't tell him I told you this, but he's so lonely in the big manor of his, he just wanted some company."

This guy was throwing me off guard, I was all prepared to be cold and sarcastic to anyone I met in the common room but this guy was... nice?

Even I can't be mean to nice people, it just doesn't work out well. I end up feeling bad after and then apologizing. And looking like an idiot.

"Well that's... sad." I shook my head, "I'm sorry but why are you talking to me?"

The smile fell off his face, "Do you not want to talk to me?"

He started to get up and I put my hands up, "No! No! I didn't mean like I didn't want you to, you seem really nice. But... you're in Slytherin, from what I've seen Slytherin's aren't the nicest, aside from like... me. But I'm not the nicest person! I'm mean and sarcastic and a _real __**bitch**_."

He laughed, "Not all Slytherin's are like Parkinson and your other fine roommates, or like Drake and my other roommates. Actually pretty much you and I are the only semi-nice ones, and even I have my moments of complete jerkitude."

"Jerkitude?"

He laughed, "It's a word."

"No it's not."

"Okay fine, it's not technically a word, but it's _my_ word."

I laughed, "You're alright Blaise."

He beamed, "Thank you, I try."

"So what was that about Draco?"

He smirked, and I could see why the hat had put him in Slytherin, "Now if I gave you anymore information that wouldn't be fair now would it?"

I gave him a look with my lips pursed, "That's just cruel."

He winked, "So's life Sweetheart, hey that's what I'm going to call you! Sweetheart!"

My eyes widened in disbelief, "YOU TOO!"

He looked shocked, "What?"

I put my head in my hands, "Everyone at my old school who was close to me insisted on calling me Sweetheart! They said it just... fit! I. Am. Not. Sweet!"

He smirked, "Hate to break it to you, but you kind of are. Nothing personal, it really just fits. I could also call you Darling, or Angel, or Babe, or something equally gooshy, but Sweetheart just popped into my head. Sorry."

I looked up at him, "You are not."

He laughed again, "Guilty as charged. So what're you up to Sweetheart?"

"Not much, I was just going to check out youtube."

"Youtube?"

I laughed, "You don't know what youtube is?"

He shook his head, I laughed again and I demonstrated how it worked, by first clicking on the best song to dance like an idiot to ever: Crank that (Soulja Boy).

I then showed him the video on how to actually _do _the Soulja Boy dance.

By the time we were done we were laughing so much, thankfully I wasn't learning it, as soon as it came out Jenna, Sam, Macy and I had all learned to Soulja Boy as all respectful teenagers should.

By the time Blaise knew how to do the entire dance, no mistakes, it was close to midnight. I was yawning, "It's late, better get to sleep. See you tomorrow Blaise."

He gave me a smile and I headed upstairs, Pansy and her evil hench girls were asleep, so I quietly crawled into bed and fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next day wasn't very interesting except for when I gave Snape the Aphrodite's Milk. That was a riot, he couldn't believe that there actually was something stronger then Amortentia. He almost tried to prove I was wrong by making Draco drink it but I stopped him and convinced him to try it on a mouse instead.

Yeah, the mouse died. When it started humping my wrist and I freaked it jumped into a bucket of knives. Shark knives. May Mouse Man rest in peace...

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next month I adjusted to Hogwarts, all my classes weren't that stressful and I talked to my best friends every night, Pansy and her henches were still pretending to be nice to me so I mainly avoided them, and it was the last weekend of October, Sunday was Halloween and it was Friday.

Apparently here at Hogwarts they didn't dress up much, I was a little shocked by this and talked to Professor McGonagall about it, telling her how in America how we all dressed up in costumes and got free candy.

She said she'd talk to Professor Dumbledore about it.

It was dinner time and, as usual, I was sitting with Luna at the Gryffindor table. Ron still wasn't the warmest to me, but Harry had made up with his girlfriend, she'd be coming back to England after Christmas, which Harry was very happy about.

We were about halfway through when Professor Dumbledore stood up, in a very old man sounding voice he spoke, "I have an announcement!"

Immediately the entire hall fell silent.

"It has come to my attention that in some schools around the world children dress up on Halloween, the tradition started a long time ago to scare away ghoulish spirits by muggles, but now it is considered a very fun thing to do. So this year, a first for Hogwarts, along with the feast we shall be having a costume contest and dance!"

He paused to let students take this in, I was beaming. SICK!

"The contest shall consist of some categories that include; Prettiest, Scariest, Funniest and All Around Best, just to name a few. Along with that, there shall be bags of candy for you all to take back to your dorms after. The dance shall be for 4th years and up and will start at 7 pm and go until 1 am, all morning classes shall be cancelled the next day to give you all recovery time. That is all."

After a couple minutes the noise came back to the room, and some people seemed a little weirded out.

I turned back to my friends to see Harry and Hermione looking pleased, Ron looking lost, and Luna looking... Luna like.

"Do you have any ideas for what you're going to dress as?"

Hermione bunched her eyebrows, "I'm not sure, the last time I dressed up for Halloween was when I was ten, I was a witch." She blushed and I laughed.

Turning to Harry he started to talk, "I was never allowed to dress up when I lived with the Durley's, I was in charge of handing out candy as Dudley went out."

Ron spoke up, "What does this dressing up entail?"

"Well, you dress in a costume. There are lots of things, witches, vampires, fairies, goblins, Batman, some people are so random in their costumes."

Harry smiled, "It's okay Ron, I'll help you get a costume. We can probably find something if we apparate to a muggle town tomorrow during the Hogsmeade visit."

Ron nodded and I turned to Luna, "What are you going to be Luna?"

"Maybe I'll go as a fairy... I suppose no one would take offence to that would they?"

I scoffed, "Course not, it's all jokes. Last year I went in a muggle witch costume, everyone laughed so hard."

She grinned, "I think I'd like to be a fairy then."

I smiled, "Then we'll go tomorrow!"

Harry looked at me, "What do you want to dress as Cara?" Everyone at Hogwarts had shortened my nickname Caramel to Cara, I kind of liked it, at least they didn't call me Sweetheart.

I thought, "Not sure. You name it I've been it... I don't know. I generally wait to get to the store and then be whatever I like best."

Harry smiled, "Nice."

I smiled and we continued on with dinner.

OoOoOoOoOoO

(A/N sorry for so many time moves, I just want to move along with this bit here so it fits into one chapter...)

The next day I got up and threw on my bright pink skinny jeans, black converse, a black tank top and a white jacket. I just threw my hair up into a quick ponytail and ran down the stairs, today we were going for our Halloween costumes.

I slid down the last banister to find Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna already waiting.

"Hi guys!" I beamed and bounced off the railing.

"We were about to leave if you took any longer!" Harry joked.

Luna smiled, "Let's go! I want to get my costume soon!"

We all laughed and headed out of the castle down to Hogsmeade. As we were walking the 'Golden Trio' (as I'd heard them being called) joked around, Luna was day dreaming and I just looked at the clouds. It was the middle of fall but not that cold yet, and it was a sunny day. The sky was light blue and the clouds were light and fluffy, it was so pretty.

As soon as we got into Hogsmeade everyone turned to me.

"What?"

"Where are we apparating to?"

Ah crap. "Umm... How about I take you guys on side-along apparation to the place I normally go?"

They all grabbed onto my arms and I spun, after a gut-wrenching feeling we set down in an alleyway beside my favourite party store. Me and my friends all normally got our costumes here, but they would've got theirs weeks ago.

We stepped into the door and a light tinkling bell sounded, I immediately headed to the racks along with Harry and Hermione, Ron and Luna looked a little uncertain.

I stopped and walked over to where they were standing in the doorway.

"Go through the racks until you find something you like, then go try it on through those doors over there," I pointed to the change rooms at the back of the store, "If you don't like it, come back out and keep looking and do it all over again until you find one you like."

They nodded and Ron just really followed Harry around and Luna headed over to where Hermione was sifting through the racks.

I drifted to the far side of the store, I was really picky and this was going to take awhile. Might as well go through all of them.

After a couple minutes I saw Luna run to the change room, dress in hand. I followed after her, and when she came out of the change room I looked over the costume. It was white, tattered on the bottom and bunched up at the top with matching wings and wand. I shook my head.

"There are way better fairy costumes then that."

Luna nodded and we made our way back to the racks.

Over on the guys side Harry and Ron were having a blast, Harry held up a costume that seemed to consist of a leather jacket, cuffed jeans, a white shirt and black converse. He looked at the picture on the front: Danny from Grease. He smiled a little and went into the change room.

After a bit of time he came out, and smiled as he looked in the mirror. "I want this one!" He called to us.

I looked over and smiled, "That's awesome Harry!" (A/N: all costumes will be on my profile.)

Ron nodded and his face lit up when he came to a costume. He rushed inside the change room and came out five minutes later, and almost scared the crap out of me.

Ron was... an evil jester to say the least.

Hermione looked over at him and jumped a little, "Merlin Ron that things terrifying."

I could hear his laugh, "That's why I'm getting this one. Aren't they supposed to scare away evil spirits and ghouls?"

I smiled, "Technically. I think it's cool Ron."

Luna, Hermione and I went back to the racks. After about half an hour Luna beamed again and went into the change room, a couple minutes later she came out in a pale pink dress with gold swirls on it, it was perfect.

I ran up to her squealing, "Ah! Luna that looks amazing on you!"

She smiled, "Really? I really like it..."

Hermione smiled, another two costumes in hand. "I think it's so pretty Luna. I'm going to try mine on."

While Hermione went into the change room I went to the racks again and saw a perfect costume. My lips spread apart as I smiled and booked it to the back to the change rooms just as Hermione came out.

She took a deep breathe, "This is the first one. Thoughts?"

It was a long complicated looking purple dress, "It's nice, what's the other one?"

She smiled slightly and went back into the change room, after a couple moments she came out in a dark purple and black fairy costume.

"Ohmigosh Hermione that's amazing!"

She smiled and twirled in it, "I like this one."

I grinned and went inside a changing room, after I got the entire costume on I came out and smiled.

"We can all match!"

See, I was in a fairy costume too. It was a pretty green that went well with my hair and black, Hermione and Luna (both still in their costumes) smiled.

"That's perfect Cara! I think that'll be wonderful!"

Hermione looked slightly devious and smirked, I looked at her questioningly and she shook her head, meaning: not now.

I nodded. "So we're all getting these?"

Luna and Hermione nodded, Harry and Ron were already out and itching to pay.

Suddenly Hermione's face went pale. "How are we going to pay? It's all worth muggle money."

I took out the credit card my mom gave me. For every school year she gave me 1000$ to spend on weekends if I went to muggle places, generally it was all gone by April.

I walked up to the counter and payed for it all, then we headed outside.

Once the door was closed we went to the alley and apparated back to Hogsmeade. I whirled on them, "You guys each owe me about ten galleons."

Everyone groaned and nodded, Hermione smirked, "And here I was thinking you were being nice."

"Pssh, yeah. Nice. Me."

We all laughed and walked into the three broom sticks.

When we got in I saw all my roommates there, with costume bags. Pansy grinned and walked up to me, "Carmella darling! I see you got your costume to! Want to see mine?"

I grimaced, "Sure. Whatever Pansy."

She took out the bag and I almost collapsed from trying to hold in my laughter. There, in that little plastic costume bag, was the stereotypical slutty bunny costume. No joke.

She squealed, "Isn't it absolutely darling?"

"Sure, if your not afraid of your ass falling out."

She laughed, "Oh Carmella, you're so funny!"

She twitched off and I turned to my friends bewildered, "Am I the only one still disturbed by the fact that she's still acting creepy nice and hasn't gone bitch-wol on me yet?"

Harry turned puzzled, "Bitch-wol?"

"Awol but bitchy."

"Ah."

I shook my head and sat down at the booth, apparently half the Slytherin's were there because next thing I knew Blaise was sitting beside me.

"Sweetheart! Since I didn't get a chance to talk to you last night, you're the one responsible for this Halloween shazam aren't you?"

I blushed, "Possibly."

He laughed, "I knew it! Drake owes me five Galleons."

I burst out laughing, "You bet on it?"

He smirked, "Did you expect anything less?"

I rolled in my eyes, "No, guess not."

He smiled, "Well I must get back to my own table, see you later Sweetheart."

He got up and hollered on his way back to his table, "Malfoy! You owe me five galleons!"

I heard a groan, "Really Dragon? This is your fault?"

"Sorry Draco!"

He shook his head and I smiled and turned back to my table, where Harry, Hermione and Ron were staring at me, jaws dropped. Luna was... daydreaming.

"What?"

"What was that?" Ron exploded first.

"What was what? That was Blaise! Blaise is not a what! He's a... who. He's deff a who."

"He's also a Slytherin!" Who else would've pointed that out aside from Ron.

"Seriously? Shit I must need glasses or something, I _need_ to start noticing these things before I be nice to kind people."

I lean over the table and smack him across the head, "Oh course he's a Slytherin! What gave it away? The green?"

Harry laughed slightly and then her face turned serious again, "It's just that he's been... mean in the past. Not really mean so much as... background mean."

"He's Draco's friend, if he was any less I'd be concerned."

Hermione smiled, slight smirk. I was scared. "Hey back off guys, she's aloud to make friends in her own house. Even if he is known as one of the hottest and most dateable boys in Hogwarts. Only third next to Harry and Draco."

"Third?"

"You expected higher?" The smirk grew bigger.

I scowled, "No. I just didn't expect there to have been a vote."

"Not technically, but it's all the Gryffindor girls talk about at night, rating guys. It get's really annoying after awhile to hear your best friend consistently dubbed number one, even if he does have a steady girlfriend."

Harry blushed.

I laughed, "Nice Harry, way to keep the ladies hoping."

He groaned, "It's not my fault!"

I laughed harder, "Course it's not. Now, why are you smirking Hermione? It's Blaise."

"Who you just flirted with."

"I'm being nice!"

"He had his arm around your shoulders."

"I was cold and he saw that I was shivering, he does it in the common room too, it's cold down in the dungeons."

"He did a little dip thing and then got back up and left, as if he was going to kiss your cheek and thought better of it."

"Trick of the light."

"Cara..."

I put my head in my hands, "Just no Hermione. He doesn't. Don't ask how I know, but he doesn't."

She sighed.

She didn't even know.

No one knew.

**No one know's what? Is it sad that even I don't know what her deep dark scary secret is yet? Jk I know what it is. Anybody like? Anybody HATE! Tell me please :) it makes my day when people review, really. **

**Oh, and the Dance is gonna be next chapter. **


	6. Glowing Faces and Fire in my Veins

**Slight cliffy last time, for you guys anyway ;) Anyone guess what Magnetus is yet? If anyone's read Another Faust that's kind of where I got the idea from, for a hint. Review with your guesses :) **

It was the day of the dance, first there was the feast at 5:30 though. It would end at seven and then it would flow right into the dance as all the younger kids went.. elsewhere. Apparently dorms were having parties.

It was about 4:30 when I started getting ready, along with Pansy and her goons. Along with Pansy, the rest of the girls pretty much dressed in black leotards with different animal ears and tails. Repeat after me: S-L-U-T-S.

I ringed my eyes with light green smokey eye shadow and liner and put my hair up in a messy bun like the girl in the picture on my bag. After I slipped on my costume I waved my hand over the wings so they fluttered, like real wings. It looked so cool after I put them on with a sticking charm so I didn't need the elastic.

Lastly I took out the purple face paint and rhinestones I'd bought earlier that day. At breakfast Dumbledore had announced that we'd all have to make ourselves unrecognizable. Hermione, Luna and I had decided on changing our hair colour and making face paint masks. When I was done it looked like an intricate face mask, with little sparkles and gems inlaid directly on my face. Like a tattoo almost.

I also decided to change my eye colour, normally they were a dark obsidian coloured black, instead I changed them to a nice chocolate brown.

I waved my hand over my hair and changed it so it was a dark brown, the same colour as Hermione's. Seeing the girl on the cover I grinned and made my skin darker, like I had a tan. I didn't like beauty charms, but every teenage girl knew them, it was an unavoidable fact. Also, I'm Canadian. I'd found an accent spell earlier in the week, and now I cast it so I sounded just like everyone else.

Artemis changed into a green dragon bangle and slipped herself along my upper arm, above the gloves I was wearing.

After doing a full mirror check to make sure my entire costume was perfect I smiled and ran down the cold steps into the common room, where there was a grande total of: me. I was either super late or super early. Knowing how long the face mask thing took me, I was thinking it was late.

I ran up the dungeon steps and into the great hall, where the feast had already begun. I cursed and ran to my table, when I saw that there were no house tables, just small individual ones. Wow, Dumbledore _really_ didn't want people to know who each other where.

I smiled, happy I'd shopped for costumes with my friends and headed toward the table that had the dark purple and light pink fairy costumes.

I plunked down beside what I assumed to be Hermione, I say assumed because her hair was black and in big curls, not the frizzy ones she usually sported, and her skin was a weird tone, it was almost glowing. Like she was an actual fairy.

Luna still had her pale white hair and skin, but her eyes were a luminous turquoise and slanted like a cat, she also had the same spell as Hermione but it was brighter, like you couldn't fully focus on her. If I didn't know that it was her I don't think I would've realized.

I looked over at (who I assumed to be) Harry, who was wearing the Danny costume but just had huge glasses covering his face and (probably) a bit of makeup covering his scar.

Ron's costume consisted of a mask, so he didn't do anything.

I smiled, "You guys look so good! You have to teach me that spell that's making you glow so I can take off this awful tan spell, it makes me feel so heavy."

Hermione laughed, "Show us the spell thats making you wings twitch and stick to you and we have a deal."

We exchanged spells and by the end Luna and Hermione's wings were sticking and fluttering and I was glowing like Luna, I'd even changed my eyes around. Now instead of my normal icy eyes they were a ruby red, and I quickly changed the rhinestones so they matched. Now I looked, well, creepy. I was exploding with happiness on the inside. Halloween was a success to me if I managed to look cute and scary as hell.

After a bit of time had passed Dumbledore stood up, "Now I would like all younger children to go and have fun while the older kids are forced to endure _my_ idea of fun."

Now, why did this sound like a bad thing?

All the younger kids got up and ran out of the hall, probably going out to get a sugar rush and tell scary stories and play truth or dare.

Everyone then stood up and all the tables and chairs moved to the side, while they were flying a dance floor appeared in the middle of the room, and a DJ out of the floor.

Apparently Dumbledore's idea of fun was the same as mine. I really could get used to this place...

His booming voice came across the hall, "Now! I know this will be very strange for most of you, but as I like to acquire inter-HOUSE I'd also like acquire inter-COUNTRY unity! Here is some very popular music from where our new student Carmella Dragon is from!"

Everyone turned and tried to find me but with all the spells I had on no one could recognize me. Thank heavens.

I buried my face in Hermione's shoulder anyway, trying not to ruin my face makeup. Probably didn't succeed but without my usual hair to hide behind I felt strangely naked.

After everyone's mumblings had quieted down Dumbledore spoke again, "Now, if you have any requests please tell this DJ and you are sure to have a wonderful time."

_At that the DJ started playing, and of course he had to play my song. _

_I see your dirty face high behind your collar_

_What is done in vain truth is hard to swallow_

_So you pray to God to justify the way you live a lie_

_Live a lie live a lie_

Of course. Because playing a song I _didn't_ totally love would just be way too convenient.

My arms twitched as I tried to stay as still as the rest of the hall, everyone else was unsure of how to dance. Why don't you just cut my heart out with a rusty spork and then make me eat it?

I grabbed Hermione and Luna's arm, then whispered in their ear, "_It doesn't look as stupid if we're in a group. Follow my lead." _

I put my hands above my head and danced into the middle of the dance floor. Thank heavens I'd worn my converse otherwise this would've been impossible, Hermione had just worn black cowgirl boots I'd lent her and Luna was in sparkly gold flats.

Hermione and Luna followed directly after me and soon we were in the middle of the floor acting like idiots.

After a couple seconds some more people joined in, and then more, and then more, until virtually everyone was dancing in some way.

As the song ended everyone seemed unsure of what to do, but a new song started almost right away.

_I came up in here to rock_

_Light a fire, make it hot_

_I don't wanna take no pictures_

_I just wanna take some shots! _

After hearing that bit I got an idea. I ran up to the DJ and whispered in his ear and he grinned, I ran back to Hermione and Luna, who had finally gotten the hang of dancing, and now were doing great on their own. It was time for them to learn to mosh. Mosh the prep way, not the way urban dictionary way, the pop concert way.

It was a really long song though so I had some time, I took Hermione and Luna aside to explain.

"You guys have really looked after me in the last bit, so now I'm repaying you. This summer when we go to America, and yes I'm taking you, we're going to visit some wicked parties. But seeing as England Witches and Wizards are kind of behind on the muggle pop culture, I'm here to teach you. Now, when the next song comes on we're going to start a mosh pit. Which really just consists of jumping up and down with your fist in the air with a bunch of people. It's more fun then it sounds though."

"We need a lot of people for it though, so go get as many people as you can to join in. I think it'll probably come naturally but you never know."

Luna looked happy and Hermione looked a little uncertain, "It'll be amazing, trust. Now let's dance!"

We went back to the dance floor and soon enough my absolute favourite act like an idiot song came on.

_When I walk in the club _

_All eyes on me _

_I'm with the party rock crew _

_All drinks are free _

_We like ciroc _

_We love patron _

_We came to party rock _

_Everybody its on!_

_Let's go!_

As the chorus started I started jumping up and down, as did almost everyone once the realized what a large group of people were starting to do.

Pretty soon a half decent mosh pit was going on.

I laughed and ran out as a slower song came on, on my way off the floor though my ankle twisted a little awkwardly.

"Ahh kay Owwwwwww."

I walked over to the chair I was in before (or what I assumed to be. They'd all moved around...) and sat down rubbing my ankle.

I hissed in as a sharp pain sprang up my foot, "Shit."

A guy from the side lines looked over, "You okay?"

I looked up, "Hmm? Oh, yeah. Everything's _fine_."

He rolled his eyes, "Everything's obviously _not_ fine, what's wrong?"

"Ankle. Gave out when I was walking off the floor."

He smirked, white teeth glinting off pink lips. It was then that I took in his costume, I snorted.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, Zorro."

He looked down at his costume, "Is that what this is? My friend and I got the same costume then disguised ourselves so our skin and hair was the same too."

"Sick. So..."

He shook his head and smirked, "Let me see that ankle."

I crossed my legs so that the ankle that was hurt was swinging off the ground. He knelt down and felt it, I breathed in through my teeth in a hiss again as his fingers touched the ankle.

"Ahh kay, umm, ow. Can you like, stop?"

He smirked, "It's probably a sprain. I can either take you up to Madame Pomfrey or attempt and fix it. I've been training to be a healer, if it helps assure you at all."

I rolled my eyes, "Surprisingly? It doesn't. Not in the slightest."

He shrugged, "Whatever. Let's get to Madame Pomfrey then so _you _can get back to dancing."

I smiled, he smirked. "I see someone likes dancing."

"Possibly."

He smirked, "Come on."

He lifted me up bridal style and I squealed, "Put me down!"

He let me down and I lift my foot so it isn't touching the ground, "I'M IN A SKIRT YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh. Right."

I rolled my eyes, "Can I just use you as like... a crutch?"

"Sure, that works."

I put my arm around his shoulder and we limped out of the great hall together.

I wanted to ask where the Hospital Wing was, but that would blow my cover. So I milked this ankle for all it's worth and pretended to be half passed out. When in doubt, pass out.

Eventually we rounded a corner and stepped into a room full of beds. As soon as we came in a bustling old looking lady came up to us, "Oh dear what seems to be the problem?"

"Umm... My friend here seems to have sprained her ankle I think."

She tsked, "Oh dear, I'll just fix that right up."

The guy helped me hobble over to the bed and I sat down on it, Madame Pomfrey kneeled by my ankle and felt around, I hissed again when she touched it, "Yes, it's definitely a sprain."

She waved her wand over my ankle and a tingling and then hot sensation went up my ankle.

"Ahh, kay, that feels weird."

She sighed and stood up, "You might want to test out the ankle but I think it's good now."

I stood up and gently put the weight on it, "It's great! Thank you so much!"

I walked out of the Wing with the guy beside me, as we were walking back down to the great hall he started talking again, "So even though we're in disguise and stuff can I ask your name?"

I thought for a minute. No one else in Hogwarts was named Carmella. Quick thinking Caramel...

"Ella. Yours?"

"How about I tell you my house instead? Not many people like me after I tell them, but I don't want anyone to know specifically who I am."

"Sure, so what's your house?"

"Slytherin."

? "Okay, what year?"

He laughed, "I can't give you all the information, that'd be cheating."

"Oh so now we're playing a game?"

"Possibly. Am I allowed to know your house?"

"No. It gives too much away."

"I can deal with that."

"Ahh but I can't."

We came to the stairs and I sat down, "Why not?"

"Complicated reasons."

"I'm listening."

"It's not the normal reason. In fact, it's just that I want tonight to be a night where no one knows who I am, no one tries to judge me for what they think I am. Normally I have a reputation for being kind of mean, but even though I'm nice sometime's people still dislike me for it." I thought of Ron.

"Well from what I see your a lot nicer then a lot of people that I know."

"You must not know very nice people then."

He smirked, "Maybe. I've had a... complicated life."

"Care to explain?"

"Not in the slightest. You sneak, it's Hogwarts. Everyone's knows everybody's business, and you know it."

I did? "I guess, I still think it would be nice to know a little bit more about you though."

"I guess it would, but I'm kind of the same as you tonight. I don't want to be judged."

"Sounds like a dark past."

"Doesn't every Slytherin have a dark past? It's a curse."

"Really?" I was slightly sceptical.

"Yep, fortunately though my years been better then most of them."

"That's always good."

"Yeah I guess."

We talked for a long time after that about the most random things. Eventually though we had to get back down to the party, Hermione and Luna would be worried about me.

We started walking again until we were outside the great hall, Slytherin (as I was calling him) looked a little nervous.

I looked up at him questioningly, "What?"

He seemed to be debating something, after a couple awkward moments he just muttered something that sounded oddly like, "Oh screw it."

I didn't really have time to process anything, other then the fact that his eyes were the nicest light blue looking colour because after, he leaned down and kissed me.

And I mean a full blown, on the mouth, kiss. He tangled his fingers in my messy hair and didn't seem to want to let go.

I couldn't kiss him back. This wasn't right. He didn't actually _like_ me!

Wait a minute. I thought back. If my counting was right it had been almost an entire week since I'd last taken it. That means the effects had worn off... He actually liked me! As in like, my personality? WOOHOO!

I kissed him back with full force, just then the doors to the great hall opened as another Zorro came out.

"Ugh, dude, didn't need to see that."

My Zorro pulled away and grinned, our faces were still inches apart.

"Seriously man, take it somewhere else."

He rolled his eyes and took my hand and we walked back into the great hall together.

When we walked in my eyes Zero'd in on Hermione who seemed to be dancing with Ron and Luna who was off dancing by herself.

Just then a slower song came on,

_When I was younger _

_I saw my Daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

I smiled, I loved this song. Slytherin looked down at me and took my arm and pulled me onto the dance floor, "Let's try out that ankle."

I smirked and followed him, he put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck looking up at him.

He had a smirk that matched mine, "So how's your night been?"

My smirk relaxed into a gentle smile, "I've had worse."

"Worse then spraining your ankle and having to be helped my a complete stranger and then ending up spending the rest of the night with them?"

"Much worse."

"Sounds like another Dark Past."

"Some would say."

He smiled, "Your not telling me anything are you?"

"Not a thing."

I could feel an incessant gnawing at my stomach. _No not now..._

I could feel Artemis tightening on my arm, she'd been fairly quiet the entire night, I was pretty sure she'd been sleeping but now she was awake. Feeling my need like her own.

Why was it coming full force _now? _It had been so long, how hard did I have to try to break this thing?

My entire body was burning. I felt like I was burning at a stake. Maybe I could sneak away without anyone noticing...

No! Slytherin would notice! I had to work through it! Maybe be... normal. Normal while on fire?

Was this possible?

My bones were turning to ashes. My muscles screamed in agony. My head spun. Stars dotted my eyes.

I. Will. Beat. This

Concentrate on Artemis. Concentrate on the feel of her heart beat. Don't concentrate on yours.

I tried to breathe deeply and quietly, it was a good thing Slytherin was leading or I'd be in trouble right now.

Eventually the song ended and I sighed in relief as I headed to the edge of the floor to sit.

I collapsed in a chair, shaking slightly.

Slytherin must've noticed because he looked concerned, "Is it your ankle again."

I shook my head, "Just, can you get me some water please?" I managed to choke out.

My entire being screamed with the force of a tsunami. Nothing could stop this, nothing could stop my addiction and nothing could stop me.

I gripped the chairs edge. After a couple agonizing minutes Slytherin came back with a glass of water and... Professor McGonagall?

He handed me the cup and I clutched it like I was dying of thirst, when I finished McGonagall spoke, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I choked out. Crap, the world wasn't supposed to spin this much.

She clucked, "It doesn't look like nothing, what's the matter child?"

The world tipped and the pain in my body ramped up another notch. I felt like screaming. Would nothing stop this?

Through the fog in my head I remembered my addiction as a _cure_. This was my weakness, giving in at the very edge of the pain.

"I have to go."

I bolted out of the chair and raced across the hall, before anyone could even register what was going on, I was gone.

I raced through the dungeons until I came to the Slytherin common room.

I pounded on the door saying the password over and over until it opened, the pain had ramped up another notch and stars dotted my vision as the world spun. Artemis was trying not to cry out but I could feel that she was in pain to.

Eventually the door moved aside enough so I could slip in.

_Too slow. Too slow._

I raced as fast as I possibly could up to my room.

_Too slow. Too slow._

I wasn't going to make it. My body was going to be a pile of ashes before I made it to my cure.

I ripped through my room to my trunk and slashed through the entire thing searching for my purse.

_Too slow. Too slow._

Artemis grew to her normal size and flew around the room in a mad search for a single vial.

Eventually we both remembered putting it under my bed and I dove for the bed, seeing the purse I grabbed it and ripped it open, half the contents spilling everywhere.

_Too slow. Too slow._

My fingers scrabbled around inside the purse until I felt the constantly cool glass of the vial.

_Almost there..._

I uncorked it and tossed the entire contents down my throat.

Almost immediately the world righted itself, the fire in my veins cooled, and I could see Artemis calming down.

I lay down on my bed defeated. Nothing was ever going to change.

I curled up into a ball and cried for what must've been hours.

I was weak.

I was filthy.

I wasn't in control of my own body.

I was despicable.

I was dirt.

I wasn't worthy of life.

I sobbed with Artemis as a stuffed animal for so long I eventually ran out of tears.

My body was still racked with sobs but I could beat this.

I smirked, at least this was a record. An entire week...

But the consequences of going the week were awful.

I let go of all the magic I had on my appearance and felt my body go back to normal. I looked in the mirror, disgusted by what I saw.

My teeth were white. My eyes were shimmering crystals. My hair was a shining auburn. My skin was translucent and clear.

I was disgusting.

I felt my hand curl into a ball, and before I was conscious of it the mirror was smashed into a thousand pieces and my hand was bloody.

I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face. I knelt down on the floor and started to pick up the individual pieces.

Filth didn't deserve the gift of magic.

Eventually all the pieces were gone, but my hand was even bloodier then before.

Artemis came over and used her own magic, breathing a gentle fire onto my hand until all the cuts closed and blood disappeared.

Piksy's could do magic that their human forms could do, just not at that high a level.

I changed into my PJ's and headed downstairs with my quilt wrapped around me and a book.

It was close to one so everyone was trickling back into the common room, it was funny to see some of the people.

I turned back to my books and heard a voice behind me, "I don't even know who she was. She raced out before I could ask her..."

I turned swiftly to see two Zorro's walking into the common room.

I couldn't tell which one had spoken.

I tried to look nonchalant as I peaked at them through my hair, the both took their wands out at the same time and waved them over their bodies.

Ah shit no.

This was _not _my night.

The magic of the night fell away, and Blaise and Draco turned to look at me at the same time.

**... Even I hate myself sometimes. Love? Hate? All you have to do is review :)**

**The songs I used (in order) are:**

**Let It Rock **

**The Time (Dirty Bit) **

**Shots**

**I don't own any of the songs, or Harry Potter, or the Costumes, or really anything aside from Magnetus (I think) and the story idea (I hope) **


	7. Races and Surprising Relationships

**... Oh just read.**

**Response to review from Sam Blankenship: now, who said it was Draco, hmm? **

"Hey Sweetheart!" Blaise called.

Inside I was panicking, outside I was putting a smile on.

"Hey guys!"

"Didn't you go to the dance?"

"Yeah I just left before everyone to beat the rush, my costume was kind of fragile."

"Oh cool."

"Yeah so did you guys have fun?"

"I had a fun time and Drake says he did too, what about you?"

"Amazing, I love Halloween so much."

"I can't believe Dumbledore made us listen to those weird songs." Draco. Chipper as usual.

"Hey, I happen to _love_ those 'weird songs'."

He turned to glare at me, "You would."

"Of course I would, they're from America."

He rolled his eyes, "Let's get up to bed Blaise, I'm wiped."

"Nah I think I might stay down here for a while."

"Whatever."

He headed up the stairs to the boys dorm, and Blaise flopped down on the couch beside me.

He smiled, "So feel like spilling details about how the dance went? Or what your costume looked like?"

I smirked, "Not at all. I was in disguise, no guessing either."

He sighed, "You are making this oddly complicated. What if you danced with me and you didn't even know?"

"I saw what costume you were in. I don't think so."

He glared, "Fine. Then you won't get any hot chocolate."

I perked up, "Hot chocolate?"

He smirked and spoke into the air, "Hot Chocolate please!"

A house elf popped up in holding two cups of hot chocolate, she smiled widely and looked up at me, "One for the gentle girl?"

I grinned, "Thank you so much." And took it from her hands.

She smiled even wider and disappeared with a 'pop'.

I leaned back against the couches side again and inhaled the sweet chocolatey scent.

Blaise did the same and smiled, "Sooo good."

"I agree, I could live off hot drinks."

"Agreed."

After a couple minutes of slowly blowing on our drinks Blaise spoke again, "So how was your night?"

"Good."

"Meet anyone?"

"Just a mystery man who's captured my heart and I don't know anything about him and I doubt I'll ever find out who he is."

"Sounds promising."

I laughed and punched him on the arm, "You are so mean!"

He laughed, "Only to you."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I'm so sure."

His eyes widened, "I'm not! Ever since last year I haven't really gone out of my way to be mean to people."

I gave him a 'look'.

"I haven't."

"It's your story, you tell it."

I rolled his eyes, "So any idea who this mystery man is?"

"A couple, most of them might not even be right."

"Anything else interesting happen?"

"Not particularly. You?" I had to leave out the ankle and the kiss, what if it was him?

He seemed a little uncomfortable, "Not really, no. Met a couple girls."

"Fun sounding."

"Immensely."

I laughed, "You are hilarious Blaise, but I'm afraid I must take this devil of a drink upstairs to bed, I'm wiped."

"G'Night sweetheart."

"Night Blaise."

oOoOoOoOo

The next day I woke up really late, I'd been tossing all night trying to find out any detail about who I'd kissed.

Was it Blaise?

Was it _Draco_?

Was it a random stranger!

I woke up at around noon looking almost perfect, what filth.

I slipped into a pair of jeans and a band tee and headed down to lunch, where I found Hermione, Ron and Harry talking in hushed voices.

I skipped over and plopped down by them, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"WHERE'D YOU GO LAST NIGHT!"Hermione exploded at me.

I put my hands up defensively, "Hey! Wasn't my choice! I got really sick, but I'm all better now!"

She calmed down slightly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?"

Harry piped up, "We just couldn't find you anywhere, we didn't know if something bad had happened or if you just went back to your dormitory."

"Sorry, I didn't know it would make you guys worry so much."

Hermione defrazzled herself and Harry seemed to calm down slightly too, Ron just kept stuffing his face.

He looked up, some kind of sauce dribbling down his chin, "I knew you weren't hurt. You can take care of yourself and you _always_ sleep till noon when you don't have to be up."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron, don't talk when your mouth is full."

He swallowed, "Sorry."

Hermione and Harry shared a look, then looked at me.

"What?"

Harry smirked, "Nothing."

I looked to Hermione, pleading, she sighed, "You have the same look on your face as Harry did during all of sixth year."

I cocked an eyebrow, "And that means...?"

Ron cleared his throat, "That's the year Harry fell madly in love with my little sister."

I glared at Harry, "Thanks. And that's supposed to mean something?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "So, did you meet anyone last night?"

I threw her a look, "Subtle Herm. And as it so happens I did, and I have no idea who he really is."

Hermione's face turned quizzical then she smirked. Crap. I couldn't lie to her for shit, I'd tried almost a hundred times in the last month and a bit and it _wasn't working_. I think it was something she'd developed from being friends with Harry and Ron.

Harry shrugged, "Sorry 'bout your luck."

Just then Luna skipped over to us, her usual dreamy look on her face, "Hello Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Cara I see you're alright. See Hermione? I told you she'd be fine, Cara could take on the world."

Not that I wasn't grateful for the praise (I really was, I really needed a confidence booster.) but at the moment I felt like a piece of taco that someone had deep fried, eaten, crapped out, got eaten by bugs, crapped out a second time and scattered around on various people who eventually all died in a forest fire.

Short: I felt like crap and ashy.

Don't ask me to explain the ashy part, if I wanted to make that longer I'd say dusty and burnt to a crisp.

Again, don't ask.

"Luna stop, you're making me blush." I laughed out, everyone else laughed with me.

She turned her brilliant smile on me, I don't think she'd fully taken off the spell that made her shine. I still couldn't fully focus on her, maybe she'd just forgotten.

She turned on me, "Cara you look different."

I choked on the water I was drinking and Harry and Hermione burst out laughing, Ron was still stuffing his face.

"What?" Luna looked around confused.

"Nothing, come on, I want to see the threstrals."

I grabbed an apple and we headed outside together.

We were heading towards the forbidden when we passed by the lake, the mermaids were playing on the sand, I grabbed Luna's hand and dragged her over to them.

They jumped in the water and I jumped in after, performing a bubble head charm as I went, they started talking under the water, "Thank you greatly for ridding us of the toxic beast."

I smiled, "It wasn't a problem. How did it die?"

The mermaid's hissed, "A young boy, around as young as you, Dark, Dark sparks flew. He fed it something from a vial, the beast's screams were heard throughout the entire kingdom."

"What boy? What did he look like?"

"He came in the night, a dark storm bringing him like the men in furs. Drums played at their arrival, beings shrieked at his."

"Yes, but what did he _look _like? Physically?"

"Dark, dark. Hair, skin and eyes, oh so dark."

One young one piped up, "His hair was black as the deepest depths, eyes bottomless as the salty sea. Skin pale as the moon, hands held like claws, laughter, like evil."

My heart grew cold. He wouldn't dare.

"Did he say anything?"

"He mentioned a saviour, I thought it was you Lady of the Light, but he said she would be as tainted as the beast, he said, 'She can run, but never hide from the taint. The mark see's all and hear's all, nothing can stand in the way of what it wants."

"That's it?"

The young one continued speaking, "Yes, Lady of the Light."

"Please, don't call me that. I _am_ as tainted as the beast."

"No tainted thing can do good, light is beautiful that way."

"Thank you so much, you've helped me so much."

The mermaids nodded and headed back to their kingdom, I removed the bubble head charm and came up from the water to see Luna standing there, "I rather like mermaids, I always thought they were ust cranky, but no one believed me."

I smiled, "They just need company."

At that we walked into the forest, I grabbed my apple from Luna's hand, I hadn't even realized I'd dropped it.

We headed into the forest, Luna leading the way.

After about ten minutes of walking through the forest I saw a threstral, it was a little baby and a mother, Luna smiled.

She walked right up to them and started petting them, "A couple years ago Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Ron and I all rode to the Ministry of Magic on some of these guys. It was an amazing time, but Harry's Godfather, Sirius, died."

"That's so sad."

"I guess, he also lost his mom and dad, I couldn't imagine losing both my parents."

It seemed a little weird of a thing for her to say, then it dawned on me, "Luna, who'd you see die?"

"My mum, she liked to experiment. One went wrong, I was there."

"My dad liked to experiment to, that's how he died, but I was in school."

"Who'd you see?"

"A car crash, the entire family died instantly."

"Car?"

"Muggle traveling device."

"Oh."

Then a twig snapped behind us, I whirled, Artemis in her full sized dragon form ready to incinerate someone.

A scared looking Draco stepped out from behind a tree, "Don't let that thing kill me!"

"Draco! What are you doing here!"

I heard a familiar laugh, "Told you she didn't need help mate."

I rolled my eyes, "Blaise? What the hell?"

Blaise stepped out, "Mr. Malfoy here thought you guys were going to get yourselves killed inside the forest, thought we should follow you in case a blood thirsty beast tried to eat you, wouldn't listen to a single _thing_ I said about the dragon..."

Luna laughed, "How delightful, Malfoy acting kind."

He glared, "Not a peep out of you Lovegood."

She mimed zipping her mouth, locking it and throwing away the key.

Blaise walked over, "Now that we're all here together why don't you say we race them?"

"Blaise! These are real beings! They feel! They hurt! They're intelligent!"

Luna piped up, "This one wants to race!"

I huffed and called back behind me, "Not helping my argument Luna."

She giggled, "Now two of them want to race."

Blaise laughed, "Maybe we can find two others!"

Luna whispered to the first animal and it made a cry out to the forest, soon enough two more threstrals came through the trees. Just. Great.

Luna hopped right onto one's back, riding side saddle. Blaise climbed up onto a different one about a second later.

Draco and I stood a little awkwardly, I'd never ridden one and I didn't think he had either but I didn't think he'd be the kind of person up for adventure like Blaise was.

I finally sighed and walked up to the one closest to me, Blaise calling to Draco as I did, "Come on Drake, at least it's not a hippogryph."

He growled, "Blaise if you shut up right now, I will get on the damn beast."

He closed his mouth and Draco rolled his eyes and walked up to the last threstral.

After he climbed on Luna spoke, "Last one back here loses! You have to go all the way to Hogsmeade, order your favourite drink, finish it, and get back here as fast as you can!"

With that she shot up and away, with me close behind her.

I think Blaise came up after that because soon he was beside me screaming something, I looked over at him, was he crazy? There was no possible way I could hear him up here.

Soon enough I landed in Hogsmeade, freaking a couple people out too, Blaise touched down about a mili-second after me, we both raced into the Three Broomsticks and ran up to the bar, "A shot of firewisky in a glass of cherry please Rosmerta."

"Of course Blaise, and you Miss?"

Crap. What was my favourite drink? "You don't happen to have a Caesar do you?"

She smiled, "I think I can whip one up, muggle alcohol or firewisky?"

"A little bit of both please."

She grinned and winked, I smiled. I turned to Blaise to wait, Luna was already sitting at a table trying to chug this weird concoction that looked like it had fireworks going off over top.

I leaned against the bar, Draco rushed in, "A shot of firewisky and a glass of cherry please Rosmerta."

She smiled, "What is this a race?"

Luna, Blaise, Draco and I all stopped, the bar was almost empty. She laughed, "Well I'll hurry up then, Luna get over here, not starting your drink before the other racers."

She huffed a little and came over to the bar, I was leaning against it on my elbows, Blaise was beside me, Draco on his other side and Luna sitting on the stool beside me. I grabbed the stool beside me and hopped up on it, Blaise and Draco then did the same.

Rosmerta made all our drinks and plopped them down in front of us, "Three... two... one... DRINK!"

We all picked up our drinks and attempted to chug them as fast as we could, I think all of us had some kind of firewisky because none of us could really choke it down, I also had vodka in mine too which made it almost twice as bad.

The spices of the drink rushed down my throat, Luna tried to drink around the fireworks and Draco and Blaise looked like they were choking theirs down, it was probably a really strong drink you should only sip at.

I finished mine after a couple gulps, then jumped out of the bar and onto the threstral that was standing outside, right after me Blaise rushed outside, he laughed, "Don't think you can beat me Dragon!"

I laughed, "Oh so we're going by last names now Zabini?" I don't think he could hear me though because of the wind, I turned around and rode all the way to the clearing, I leaned down and whispered in my threstrals ear, "Faster."

It made the crying noise it always does, and sped up slightly, after a couple minutes I landed among the tress we'd been around before, Blaise touched down a couple seconds after.

He swore, "How'd you get yours to speed up?"

"Asked it."

He face palmed, "Of course."

I laughed, "You didn't think of talking to yours?"

He shook his head, still in his hand.

I laughed, "Loser."

He looked up, attempting to look menacing.

I put my hands up and shook them, "Ooh, I'm quivering in my little booties."

He attempting another growl, he went into a crouch took a step towards me. My eyes widened. He wouldn't. He laughed and I turned to run, but before I could take two steps he grabbed my from behind and spun me around, holding me bridal style.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU IDIOT!" He just laughed and started tickling my sides, how he did it I'm not sure, but he managed it.

"Apologize for calling me a loser!"

"Not a chance!" I managed to breathe out between giggles.

He smiled an evil grin, "Fine then, but you're not getting out of this without a fight."

He brought back the tickling at full force, my sides were screaming, I was going to get a six pack I was laughing so hard. I squirmed, Artemis was beside Blaise laughing, "Traitor!" I yelled at her.

She laughed even more, and Blaise laughed too, _still freaking tickling me! _

I squirmed even more and wrenched my hand away and made a twirling motion with my index finger, picturing water.

A burst of water appeared in the sky and dropped down on his head, soaking him.

He dropped me and the wind rushed out of my chest as I hit the ground.

He dropped down beside me, "Thanks a lot!"

I gasped in air, "You asked for it."

His head was lying beside my head but we were lying different ways.

He turned his head towards me, "You are a devil of a person."

"Never denied it."

He glared, "Jerk."

"Loser."

"Devil."

"Ass."

"Freak."

"Doofus."

"Lame."

"Ranakawalafwa."

"What the hell?"

"Means 'I'll beat you with a toaster' in monster."

"How do you say-"

Just then Draco dropped in, "Sorry, Lovegood's drink exploded."

She dropped out of the sky a second after, dripping in red drink, like Draco.

"Interesting, I didn't know if you drank it too fast it would explode..."

"Could've asked."

Her eyes snapped out of their normal daze, "I guess..."

Blaise and I hadn't moved an inch, they looked down on us just then.

Draco looked kind of awkward, "Umm... What the hell are you two doing?"

I sat up, "He tickled me!"

"You soaked me!"

"After you tickled me!"

"You called me a loser!"

"You _dropped _me!"

Draco held up his hands, "Okay, okay! Don't have to act like first years."

I stood up and brushed the dirt off my clothes, he did the same and Artemis turned into a snake head band.

We all walked out of the forest laughing and talking, aside from Draco but I think he's just naturally sullen.

As we were walking back I thought back on the afternoon, it seemed almost unreal after last night. Especially knowing that one of the guys I was talking with was my Zorro.

Something was off though, Draco was acting normal, being present in most places while Blaise dragged him around, Luna was pretty dazed while having fun ideas while she was... let's say conscious... but it felt off.

The air was too thick.

Trying to breathe was becoming too hard.

I looked over at Blaise and Luna, they seemed healthy, I snuck a peek at Draco behind me, he seemed to be sweating.

I started walking slower so I could walk beside him.

He looked up at me, "You feel it to?"

"What is it?"

"Dark magic. Really dark. I used to feel the same thing in my house when..."

He trailed off and I looked at him, "When what?"

"Nothing."

"Dragon! Keep up!"

I rolled my eyes at Draco's smirk when Blaise called back.

Luna was skipping ahead of Blaise, almost out of the forest already. "Are you guys coming?"

I realized we'd stopped.

"Yeah! You guys go ahead though I need to see something."

A shadow was flitting about on the grass, I followed it with my eyes for five minutes until Draco, Blaise and Luna were gone inside the castle.

I stood back from the shadow and a familiar owl swooped down to land on the grass in front of me.

"You've been told to wait until I was alone haven't you?"

The large bird hooted in response, "Of course. Tommy doesn't like to have witnesses. With anything." I knelt down to the birds level and took the rolled up piece of paper off it's leg.

I really didn't want to read this.

As usual the paper was black, even the air around it was thick and gooey, unlike Tommy.

Tommy. My Tommy. He hated when I called him Tommy, he said Tom was the name of one of the greatest wizards ever, I never asked who. His name was Thomas. Tall, a mess of black hair, dark, chocolate brown eyes.

No! I couldn't remember him that way. Remember Maria. Remember who's responsible for your filth.

I took a deep breathe, uncurling the letter.

Sparkling silver letters looked up at me,

_Caramel,_

_I'm sorry._

_You're right, too many people have-_

_It's not worth you being mad at me-_

_I miss you. Everything's different now. Please, come home._

_Tommy_

That s_cum! _Trying to convince me he wasn't... that he... that _I... _but _he_ was the one that...

AGH!

Tom needed to go die. In a hole. Slowly. With rabid geese. The _idiot!_ How gullible did he think I _was!_

_'_I miss you' 'Everything's different' dear Merlin did this boy think I was an idiot?

"Accio quill, and silver ink!"

I flicked my hand and a couple seconds later my quill and ink flew to my hands. I turned the paper over and started writing,

_'Tommy',_

_Where on earth do you get the nerve?_

_Nothing's changed, nothing ever will. As soon as you realize this then _maybe_ I'll consider coming home. _

_Until then I consider you a raging idiot, don't you _ever_ think you can fool me wth your crap! You miss me? Do you think I hit my head over the summer! I _saw you_. Nothing's going to change, sorry._

_Carmella_

_P.S: You lost the right to call me Caramel months ago._

I attached it to the owl's leg and sent it on it's way. I watched until it was out of sight then headed back into the castle.

By the time I got there (with my quill and ink in tow unfortunately.) it was time for dinner, I walked into the great hall and saw almost everyone eating.

I scanned the tables for Luna, she bounced back and forth between different one's, and then found her sitting with... Blaise! GO LUNA!

I skipped over (_still _holding the quill and ink. I really needed to learn a spell that would _send_ things where I want them...) to the table right as Blaise burst out laughing.

"You're a funny one Lovegood."

"Actually Nargles are real, not many people believe they are but I've seen them. And wrackspurts... they always invade my head right before exams, I think you have them too."

"Well I'm not sure how to respond for that."

We laughed and ate for awhile together until Luna suddenly stood up, "I'm going to go back to my dorm for the night. See you guys tomorrow, alright?"

I nodded, "Sure, see you at breakfast."

After a couple more minutes I was feeling full so I stood up, Blaise stood at the same time and offered to escort me back. I rolled my eyes, "Old fashioned enough?"

He scoffed, "You doubt my chivalrous atitude?"

"I doubt it, and question it."

He rolled his eyes and threw his arm over my shoulder, "Let's go sweetheart. Drake you coming soon?"

"Yeah, I'll be back once I've finished this essay I have."

Blaise nodded and we both walked out of the hall, trying to synchronize our steps and laughing.

Once we stepped outside of the hall he stopped for a minute, "Shh, listen."

I stood silent, attempting to listen. I'm not really a patient person-

But then I heard it.

Someone was making out, in the front hall.

Hoo boy the were about to be embarassed...

Blaise and I snuck around the corner, ready to jump out and scare the people, but I peaked around the corner first, curious as to who it was.

A mass of white blonde hair, pale skin, obviously the girl. The guy seemed to have shorter hair...

I looked down and noticed a pair of glasses on the floor.

A pair of glasses I'd only ever seen on one guy before...

Oh shiz I shouldn't be seeing this.

I ran, the image of Harry and Luna making out seared in my brain.

**Soo... Yeah I've grown a liking for cliffy's :) Sucks to be you guys, eh? This one isn't so much of a cliffy as an... Important detail that I'm going to need for later on. I'm setting up a heartbreak, that's all y'all need to know for now ;) (although it's pretty obvious...) Until next time! **

**Love and Kisses :)~ Trini bear**


	8. Badly Named Operations and Spots

**Sooo sorry this took so long! This chapter took a lot longer then usual because I had to carefully comb through it looking for some things, it was very hard to get some of the characters right. You'll understand later... ALSO! I have a new contest going on, I need a lot of characters, but I'm sucky with names _(more then you'll know...) SO_ I'm putting in quotes or signature lines from some of my favourite books/movies and songs, if you can tell me where they're from and who says/sings them you get a character :) Deal?**

Blaise booked after me as soon as I ran, he was laughing by the time we got to the common room.

"Are you kidding me? Luna and _Potter!" _A flash of something in Blaise's eyes made me think something was up, but I was shell shocked from what I'd just seen.

I nodded, still in shock. I was going to need to bleach my eyes after this. Twice. Ugh...

The common room was oddly empty, Blaise dropped onto our usual couch in front of the fire place laughing.

"Oh Merlin that is _rich!_ Potter and Luna? I could've sworn Potter had a thing for Weasley though..."

"Ron?"

"No, his sister. Although Drake always did have his suspicions..."

I walked up and smacked him across the head, "Not nice. Ron is perfectly happy with Hermione."

"I don't doubt that, I'm just saying a couple years ago Drake was fully convinced... Either that or that they were both having a scandalous affair with Granger and neither knew that they both were."

"I could've lived my _entire life_ without that visual in my mind, thank you _soooo _much!"

He lay back on the couch, while I was still leaning on the back, arms crossed.

He grinned, "You know you love me."

I rolled my eyes, he put his hand to his heart, mock hurt.

"You've crushed me! Right here Dragon." He pointed to his heart.

I rolled my eyes again, "I'm sure you'll live."

He grinned, "So what are we going to do with this juicy tid bit of information?"

I smacked him across the head again, "Kay oww. What was that for?"

"We can't tell anyone! Luna would _hate_ me and so would Harry!"

"Your point?"

Smack.

"Oww. Kay, umm, so how are we going to _deal_ with this information?"

"Better. Not sure..." I looked down at my hands. "Ah crap I left my quill and ink in the great hall, what do you think the chances of Draco grabbing them for me are?"

"Slim to none. Let's go get 'em."

"Or, you know, I could just _summon _them?"

He was silent for a minute, "Oh yeah."

I rolled my eyes and waved my hand quickly, and a minute later the quill and ink flew into the common room. Don't ask me how they got through the door, I don't know.

Blaise turned his face and looked into the fire, "So what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Not sure. I have a Transfiguration essay due which sucks, and I have a D.A.D.A practical test. Actually I think you have the same thing, you ready?"

"Not even close. I think I'm going to wing it, like usual."

"Good plan. But how are you going to explain the missing essay? McGonagall not going to happy..."

"Oh I'm done the essay, not quite ready for the practical test though. You-know-who's dead, who else is there for us to defend against?"

Oh I could name a few. "It's still good to learn."

"Very true, I'm just worried about NEWT's, I really want to be get into the job I want."

"What's that?" Oh he was walking into this. My mystery man said he wanted to be a healer so...

"A healer.," AHA! "with Drake." Dammit.

"Oh cool."

"What are you planning to do after school finishes?"

"Move back to America, get a job as a bar tender or hostess or something at a club and surf with my friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, you just seem like the kind of person who would want something bigger."

"I did, but not now. I want to live my life while I'm young. I'll start doing the adult things when I get older, or when I have a kid, but for now I want to be free of all obligations."

"Sounds like a nice picture, can I visit sometime's?" He grinned.

I smiled, "Sure."

He sat up, "Well the night is still young. Want to go torture first years? Play with those cards you brought? I think I'm getting a hang of poker now..."

"Nah, I think I'm just going to go to bed. See you in the morning?"

"Yeah sure, want me to grab a muffin for you before potions?"

"If you could that would be awesome."

"No problem, see you."

"Yep."

After our exchange I went upstairs, only to hear voices coming down them. Hushed voices.

Now, I normally don't like gossip. (I don't!) But this was coming from my roommates. My creepily nice for the last couple months roommates. I let down my guard last night for the first time since they started. And apparently now I was going to find out what was up...

I heard Pansy's shrieking voice first, "We have to find out who that was last night and **destroy them.**"

Ooh scary.

"Pansy, it might not have even been Draco that she was with." Not sure who that was, all my roommates sound the same except for Pansy.

"There is a 50% chance that that... Freak, was with my Drakie. The other 50% chance is that she was with Blaise. She was _snogging _him! In front of the entire school!"

... Why did I get the sneaking suspicion I was being talked about?

"So what are we going to do?"

"First we're going to find out who it was she kissed. Then we'll find out who that soon to be dead bitch is. I call it operation Dead Bitch."

"Does that mean we're putting Dragon on hold?"

Oh if only they knew they were talking about the same person... I think they'd explode.

"Just keep being nice to her, as long as we're nice Drakie can't expect that we're involved when Operation Embarrass Dragon in Front of the Entire School so Drakie Completely Forgets About Her and Falls In Love With Me Instead kicks in."

What was with this girl and badly named operations?

Wait.

EMBARASS ME IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE SCHOOL TO GET DRACO TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HER!

Not nice Pansy, not nice.

I took that as my queue to walk in.

I walked right over to my trunk and took out my pyjamas, everyone stopped talking as I got in.

Not obvious _at all_.

I looked up, (pssh I don't know anything.) "What's up?"

Pansy smiled, "Nothing at all. How are you this fine day?"

"Umm... good. How are you?"

"That's good, we're all wonderful. Did you do anything in particular today?"

"Hung out with Luna, Blaise and Draco."

Her smile turned painful. "That's nice."

AM I THE ONLY ONE CREEPED OUT BY THIS GIRL!

I just shrugged on the outside and put on my pyjamas, snuggled in to bed and waited for the darkness to pull me down inside of it.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, I actually woke UP for breakfast which was... Interesting.

I waited until Harry chose to take a big drink of orange juice.

"So, Harry, Luna's kind of cute, eh?"

All of his juice sprayed out from between his teeth, I- of course- burst out laughing.

"Oh man. Hey, come into the hall, I'll help you get cleaned off."

It's a good thing Hermione wasn't there yet, and that Ron was VERY oblivious otherwise I couldn't've pulled that off, _BUT_ I did!

Oh man, I needed more sleep.

ANYWAY!

Out in the hallway Harry walked down a hallway, after walking through the doorway I just leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed.

He turned to me, running his hands through his hair, "How'd you figure it out?"

"Well see, it took careful and clever deducing. For one, she never teases with you the same way she does with Blaise or Draco, also, you never look at her too long when she's talking, and sometime's when your daydreaming your eyes wander to her. Oh, and the final piece of evidence,"

He nodded, "What?"

I put my hands on my hips and attempted to tower over him, which was kind of hard seeing as he was almost two inches taller, "It would take an idiot not to figure it out after catching you two glued to each others faces yesterday after dinner."

He blushed, "I knew we should've gone outside."

I laughed, "Hoo boy, so does bestie in there know?"

"Ron? No. He'd kill me, Ginny's coming back after Christmas... Luna knows that, and she knows I love Ginny so she's fine with just this."

I walked up to him, and... wait for it...

I slapped that idiot across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO LUNA!"

His eyes bugged out, "Woah! It was her idea!"

"And you went _along _with it!"

"Well... yeah..."

I slapped him again.

"Which was a bad idea, very bad."

"You got that right idiot, do you know what this will do to Luna?" I swear if he says no...

"No?"

Slap.

"Yes! Umm... Break her heart?" Got that right idiot.

"Damn right, now who's going to fix this?"

"You?" ME! HE DARES TO THINK THAT I'LL FIX THIS MESS FOR HIM!

Slap.

"Me! Definitely me." There yah go. "Umm... How?"

I raised my hand again and he put his hands up, "Woah woah! Umm... What I want to know is, from a girls opinion! How do I fix this without breaking her heart?"

"Figure it out or boy you're going to get a beating so hard your grandkids will feel it."

He paled, "Great. Umm, where is she?"

"Library with Blaise."

"Cool."

With that he ran off and as soon as he was out of sight I took my hand in my... hand and shook it, Oh shiz! Slapping someone that much hurt like a bad sunburn.

I shook my hand once more before walking back into the great hall to finish my breakfast.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Next I had double potions with the Gryffindors, which rocked. Ever since I'd shown Snape the love potion he'd been... well not nicer but... not even more indifferent, he just treated me the same as he treated Draco. It helped that potions was my best subject, so he didn't have to stretch far to be semi-alright towards me. Wow that was a complicated paragraph... Onto the potions class itself!

"Today class, we shall be making a potion so simple even the most... idiotic of you all should be able to complete it."

Ah shiz, this was going to be hard, wasn't it?

"We shall be making a revitalizing potion, equal in strength to a pepper up potion but lasts only for a short amount of time."

I was sitting beside Draco and whispered in his ear, "So like, we're making caffeine?"

He smirked, "Shut up, we'll be in so much trouble if he heard you saying that."

"Isn't that right Mr. Malfoy?"

"Umm... What was the question?"

"Muggles have something similar, known as caffeine. Yes?"

I struggled to keep my laughter in, oh this was rich.

"Yes sir."

"And Ms. Dragon you have tasted this substance before, yes?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, then you two will have no trouble making this absolutely perfect. I warn you though, some healers find this even more complicated then a pepper up potion, but I am sure that as my ace students you will all be able to handle it."

What did I tell you? Of course it will be hard. As he finished saying that though my ears began to ring.

Snape waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the board, mainly just consisting of: Turn to page 394.

Draco rolled his eyes and reached for the textbook, I sat there.

"Where's Blaise? He's not normally one to skip out on potions." I rubbed my ear annoyed.

"Not a clue, Potter's not here either."

Oh shit.

Umm... Why did I have the sneaking suspicion that Harry tried to break up with Luna while Blaise was there? And you know, Blaise had been acting a little nicer to Luna lately...

Oh shit x2.

Last night.

The flash of something in Blaise's eyes. Calling her Luna.

Son of a banshee.

Just then Blaise walked in rubbing his wrist, he came over and sat at the table with me and Draco.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Got in a fight."

I was the first to jump in, "With who?"

"No one important."

He tried to avoid my eyes and I knew I was right.

"Blaise! Tell me you didn't!"

Draco looked very confused, "Didn't what? What wasn't he supposed to do?"

"He beat up Harry!"

Blaise mumbled, "I hardly _beat him up, _I only had time to get in a couple punches and sprain my wrist before Madame Pince came over and sent us both to the hospital wing."

Draco's eyes widened slightly (which in Draco speak is equal to a total spaz out), "Why?"

"Prat deserved it."

"What did he do that was _so bad_ Blaise?" I asked.

He mumbled something, I couldn't tell what it was but I had an idea.

"What was that? A little louder." I smirked.

Blaise looked away from Draco and at the floor, "He was secretly dating Luna and tried to break up with her. She almost cried..."

Draco was going to crack. It was rare, and generally only happened in the safety of the common room but I could tell he was going to. Give it a second...

"WHAT!" Proceeded by uncontrollable laughter that went on for a good five minutes because Snape was in so much shock over the fact that Draco was laughing hysterically in the first place he forgot for a minute to reprimand him.

After the allotted time slot... "Mr. Malfoy! Please control yourself!"

I slapped my hand over Draco's mouth (and was probably going to pay for it later) "Sorry Professor, cheering charm gone wrong in Charms."

Snape narrowed his eyes, "Very well. Mr. Malfoy, please be sure to control yourself in the future." Wow, here I was thinking Snape was going to catch on to the fact that this was the first class of the day.

I smiled and Draco nodded, eyes swimming with tears, when Snape finally walked away I pulled my hand away and wiped it on my skirt (nasty spit), "What is _wrong_ with you!" I demanded.

He smirked and turned to Blaise, "I'm sorry, I just didn't realize that Blaise had a thing for Loony Lovegood."

Blaise grew a little red and I quickly raised my hand and smacked him across the head- really! What was with me today? I swear I wasn't normally this violent. This is what getting a letter from Tommy does to me, little bas-

"Ow!"

"Well don't call her Loony!"

"Sorry you crazy witch..."

My eyes flashed and I raised my palm again, Draco cowered slightly, "Alright, alright, calm down."

I lowered my hand and turned to Blaise, grinning. He groaned and put his head in his hands on the table.

"I didn't mean to! Don't hit me alright? She was almost in tears and Potter just kept talking and talking and..." He paled and turned away from me.

I sat next to him, "I wasn't going to hit you. I was going to say I'm glad at least you did it, if word got around that Harry was beaten up by me he'd never live it down."

He smirked, "Glad I got to do your dirty work for you."

Draco groaned, "Enough of the sap fest, just tell me what state Potter's in."

"A black eye, a cracked rib and I think he might've had a concussion."

I paled. "Shit. Hermione's gonna kill me... I promised not to tell anyone. Umm... Maybe it's best if we don't hang around each other for awhile, okay?"

Blaise widened his eyes in shock, "You're submitting!"

"To _what!"_

"Peer pressure!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, that's it. Actually it's more like Luna's probably going to figure out at some point that I had something to do with this and when she does she's going to be very mad, I'd like to at least be on friendly terms with at least One girl."

Draco smirked, "Aww and here I was thinking you and Parkinson had really hit it off."

I clenched my fist and punched him in the arm, "That's not even funny and you know it."

He rolled his eyes and started the potion, Blaise turned to me, "So you don't have an issue with me..."

"Being head over heels for what might soon be my best friend? Not at all. As long as you don't pull a dick move 'cause then I'd have to beat you and set Artemis on you."

He paled, "Okay then."

We turned to the potion and started working on it. Throughout the class I noticed Pansy watching me and smirking, which could only mean one thing. Operation Embarrass Dragon in Front of the Entire School so Drakie Completely Forgets About Her and Falls In Love With Me Instead was going to commence soon.

Well that sounds absolutely peachy, now don't it?

F. M. L.

I tried to concentrate on the potion but little colourful spots were dotting my eyes. Eventually Blaise and Draco just completely took over, for which I was very thankful because it felt like my head was going to explode.

Near the end of the lesson Draco and Blaise sat down, wiping their brows, "Wow that was stressful." Blaise complained.

Draco nodded, "Snape is a nutcase."

"Agreed."

Both seemed to notice my existence again and I think they looked down to see I was lying with my arm splayed over my eyes on the bench.

"Umm... Caramel? Sweetheart? Are you okay?" Poor Blaise. Having such a stressful day and now having to worry about me.

I moaned, "Peachy." I took my arm off my eyes and looked at them. Ow! Bad idea! Colourful spots...

"Is class done?"

Blaise nodded.

I nodded, "Cool!" I swung my legs over to the side of the bench and stood up, unfortunately I had too much momentum and stumbled into the table, sloshing a bit of the potion.

Blaise and Draco's arms both shot out to grab me by my arms, Draco looked at me (I assumed) a little concerned, "Are you alright?"

"I told you I'm fine! Just to much momentum!"

They both looked a little doubtful and slowly let go of my arms, I stood up straight and walked out of the room.

I turned around at the doorway, "Are you guys coming?"

They both stood there looking at me as if I was going to fall over at any minute. Which I _wasn't! _Jeez.

I huffed and stalked out of the dungeon and on to charms.

Unfortunately, halfway down the hall, the ringing in my ears turned into a rushing roar. The blood pounded in my head and the colourful spots in my eyes widened, until the world became black and I sunk into a painless, dark, oblivion.

**AND NOW! THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! A P.O.V SWITCH! **_Enter Blaise._

I wonder if Cara knew that she was swaying. After a couple of minutes I shook my head and walked after her. Stupid girl.

As we were walking down the hall I turned to Drake, I needed to ask him some advice.

"Hey, uhh, Drake?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever... liked more then one person at once?"

He looked at me funny, "Yes surprisingly, I liked my mother _and_ you one Christmas, normally I'm mad at at least one of you."

I rolled my eyes, "Not like that you idiot. I mean girls. Have you ever... fancied more then one at once? And were those two best friends?"

He looked at me, "No. Can't say I have. Although there was the one time I dated the two twins in Ravenclaw... Why?"

I could feel my face reddening, "I think I do."

"Who?"

I glared at him, "Who do you think you idiot!"

He rolled his eyes, "I just thought it would be healthy for you to say it-" He stopped talking and his eyes widened, "Dear God."

I looked over to where his eyes were fixed, trying to concentrate. First I just saw a pale face- too pale to be healthy-, then the shock of coppery red hair and... Ohmigod.

"Cara!"

I dropped my books and ran over to her, her head was lying on her arms, I turned her over so she was lying on her back. A familiar dragon seemed to cry against my leg, she must've been trying to get her to wake up.

Drake finally made his way over, "What's wrong with her?"

I checked her wrist, after a couple seconds I blanched. "She doesn't have a pulse."

Drake's eyes widened in panic, "What!" He put two fingers to her neck and held them there for another couple seconds, "No, it's okay. It's there. It's faint and far apart but there."

Drake stepped back, "We have to bring her to the hospital wing."

I nodded and conjured a stretcher, Drake held his hand out for Artemis but she shook her head and curled up onto Cara's head.

Drake sighed and we ran off towards the hospital wing.

OoOoOoO

In the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey saw us with the stretcher and bustled over to us, I told her what happened and about the pulse.

Madame Pomfrey had a worried look in her eyes but, like the good healer she was, she remained calm.

"Put her on the bed there, then if you two want you can stay until I know what's wrong."

Drake and I both sat down on the chairs near the front of the wing. Drake and I just stayed there, stuck in our own thoughts, until Madame Pomfrey came back awhile later, "Goodness you two are still here?"

I stood up, wincing as my joints cracked, "Why? How is she? What time is it?"

"It's about 6! And that is what's puzzling me."

Holy shit it had been like... was it 9:45 when we walked out of Potions? Holy crap almost seven hours!

Wait, puzzling her?

"Has something been off about Miss Dragon lately?"

Drake and I looked at each other, "Well she's seemed more violent then usual since last night, and she's been pretty..." I trailed off, tyring to figure out a way to say 'even more mental then usual' politely.

Drake finished, "Even more mental then usual." I guess there wasn't a way to say that politely.

Madame Pomfrey looked a little perplexed but said nothing as she bustled over to the bed I assumed Cara was at.

Drake and I looked at each other before shrugging and following over to her bed.

When we got beside the bed we both stopped, shocked.

Now understand something, Cara is one of those people that is... more alive then most people. She has a... presence that you can't ignore. Not even that, she just... shines. She glows with an inner light that no one completely _human _should have, it draws you to her. It's like she's an angel hiding her wings. If she wasn't so mean I'd say she was... It's hard to explain but just know the she is more alive then anyone you probably know.

And now that normal presence was... gone. Without a trace. Her natural charisma, gone. Her inner light was snuffed out. She looked almost... mortal. Touchable.

Vulnerable.

I dropped to her side and grabbed her hand (wow, there goes _MY _claim to manliness...). I looked up at Madame Pomfrey, "What's wrong with her?"

She bit her lip, "I don't know." She managed to choke out, "I've never seen anything like this. Theoretically she should just be asleep from her vital signs but I've tried everything, she won't wake up." She whispered.

This wasn't good. If even _MADAME POMFREY _didn't know what was wrong, what had happened to Cara?

She seemed to regain her former self, "But I must have silence to work with this! I _will_ figure out what's wrong! But I need absolute silence! I know you two must care about her deeply but you must leave for dinner, I'm sorry. You may come see her perhaps after dinner, or tomorrow before classes."

We both nodded and walked out, knowing that once Madame Pomfrey was like this there was no stopping her.

We walked to the Great Hall in silence and sat down to eat (more silence... this was getting awkward.) until the entire hall fell silent.

I looked up, expecting to see Dumbledore at the head's table ready to make a speech of some kind, and instead saw Parkinson and her cronies.

She pointed her wand to her neck and suddenly her whiny voice was pitched across the entire hall, "Students of Hogwarts! For the past couple months we have been... Plagued! By a young she-devil by the name of Carmella Dragon! I am here to tell you that you no longer have to cry yourself to sleep, waiting for her to leave! For I, the great and admirable Pansy Parkinson, am currently able to embarrass her so greatly she will never dare to show her face in m- our castle again!"

Oh Parkinson please don't, I'm really not in the mood to kick your ass. Drake stiffened and I assumed he was thinking the same thing.

Just then Parkinson held up a plain black book, spidery silver words shining on the front.

"This! This is the downfall of Miss Dragon! Here I am, about to read her _Diary_ to the entire population of Hogwarts. How do you feel now Dragon?"

She tried to look triumphant, but failed when she saw no one running crying from the hall.

I coughed, "I wonder if anyone's gonna tell her that Cara's in the Hospital wing?"

Drake did a face palm and then we both turned at the loud sound of pages rustling (really! Where were the professor's for all of this!)

Parkinson cleared her throat, "September 23rd, Today was awful-" Before she could finish Drake and I both raised our wands and accio-ed the little book. Oh man this chick was too easily foiled...

She gasped and reached out for the book that was flying from her fingers, screeching as she managed to fall off the slight raise that the Head's table stood on. She hit the ground in a face plant and the entire student body started laughing, even more so when she started crying "My nose!" Because, let's face it, that girls nose was weird.

Drake and I took the book and walked out of the hall and silently started heading towards the library, it was somewhere we could continue our unofficial silence in peace.

We got into the library and I was shocked to see Drake thumbing through the little book, I gasped and grabbed it from him. "What are you doing!"

He rolled his eyes, "You can't deny that you aren't a _little _curious. Dragon's past is something that's been bugging me for months, she tells us _nothing_ except for vague details, and I know for a fact she hasn't told anyone else. Even you know that Dragon isn't the type to write deep dark secrets in her diary, just a play by play of each day."

I bit my lip, nodding. We were in the back of the library now, lounging on a pair of bean bag chairs we'd stolen from the Room of Requirement a couple years back. "I dunno Drake, I rather enjoy having all my body parts... and if she finds out, at least four of them won't be working within half an hour."

He rolled his eyes, "Let's just read it! Are you scared of the little Dragon or something?"

Well... actually... Both Dragon's kind of scare me equally...

"No!" I am such a liar.

"Then let's read! Come on, I'll start. Just hand over the book."

He held out his hand and I weighed the book carefully in my hands. Cara was passed out in the Hospital wing, looking like she was dead. If she _did _die I'd assume she'd want me to know her past...

"Ugh fine." I tossed Drake the diary and lay back in my chair, eyes closed, hoping I hadn't just made a terrible mistake.

**Is it awful? Wonderful? This chapter caused me a lot of trouble, so if it sucks I blame my horrible writing skills, I _had_ to get to... Well you guys will understand. I'm pretty busy for the rest of the weekend but I'll probably get the next chapter out either Wednesday or Friday since I have a four hour long car ride tomorrow...**

**Reviews will be rewarded! I have virtual cookies... :D **

**Love and Kisses! :P~ Trini bear**


	9. Diary to Kagoogle, part 1

**Ahah. Ha. Haha... oops. See I KNOW I told you guys I'd post wednesday but see during my long four hour car ride the worst thing happened: I got car sick from typing. SO! I had to close the laptop. And then by the time I got back to it my inspiration was lost :'( Which is greatly saddening. But here's the chapter! See? See? Now go ahead! The next couple chapters are going to be circling Cara's life at St. Margaret's, so enjoy!**

_September 23rd, Ugh._

_Today was awful,_ _Macy, told me her grandma 'senses' that this years going to be rough. And that I need to write everything down because _next_ year someone's going to need to read this. Crazy old bat..._

_Before I start all that, I need to explain some people to you. First, there's Tom._

_Tom is... _

_Huh._

_There's not really anyway I can think of to describe him._

_Let's start with looks._

_Tom is... Tall, and a little pale. Well, really pale. He doesn't spend much time out in the sun, despite the part of living on the island for like nine out twelve months of the year. _

_He has really dark hair, the colour of a raven's wing. With blue and purple running through it when the light hits it just right. It's not combed perfectly either, it runs wild, always looking like he just rolled out of bed looking amazing._

_His eyes are a dark obsidian, with little veins of a golden colour bleeding through. He doesn't smile much, but when he does he lights up the world. _

_We've been friends since the first day of school, when he pushed me down the stairs and later at lunch I mashed peanut butter in his hair. We've been thick as thieves ever since._

_Unfortunately, Tom is the biggest flirt in the entire school. _

_Every time we hang out just the two of us he has a new girlfriend. If you can even call it that. A new fling, girl of the week. Not even, he once dated a girl for a day, I don't even know half the time who is current girlfriend is. _

_By the same token, he's one of the free-est spirits I've ever seen. I think if he actually tied himself down to a steady girlfriend I might die of shock. Which is good... and bad._

_In case you couldn't tell by my description of dear Tommy, I've fallen harder then Wile E. Coyote off a cliff. Attached to a tank._

_I haven't always... liked him like that. It started a couple years ago, when he discovered girls. And I discovered I hated _seeing_ him with other girls. I wasn't that worried though, no matter how much he might like those girls, I'm the only one who's actually stuck around._

_No, I don't think he'll ever like me like that. In fact, I know he won't. But I'll stick around, he needs me. He denies it sometime's, he'll act like I'm just another girl, but he always ends up sitting next to me on the couch, or resting his feet on my lap in the library while I study, or bringing me _another_ freaking get well Teddy Bear when I end up in the Hospital Wing._

_Some of his girlfriends have issues with that._

_Those are the ones that last the least amount of time._

_He really doesn't get along with Jenna and Sam. I don't think Macy would like him either but she's one of those people that doesn't quite understand the word 'dislike'..._

_When it comes to my friends, let's start with Jenna, she's one of the easiest. _

_She's more laid back, go with the flow, if there's a bump in the road she really could not care less. She grew up in an apartment in New York, right on Manhattan Island, with her muggle doctor mom and wizard Dad who works at the Ministry. She's the picture of laid back, her long and straight black hair in a braid down her back, golden toned skin, and chocolaty brown eyes._

_She always wears either board shorts or baggy jeans and some form of tee or tank top. It's a miracle if she's not at the beach in her free time, and from the way she looks down to her style she's the picture of inner peace. Sometime's I join her for her morning meditation, but I mostly end up falling asleep halfway through._

_After that there's Sam, almost the opposite of Jenna. Where Jenna is laid back and go with the flow, Jenna is uptight and panicked. Sam has golden blonde wavy hair and and has golden tanned skin, and her eyes are wide and a pale icy blue, like mine. _

_She's more into the high fashion, the short shorts and the v-neck tee's. When Jenna's not physically in class she's either at the library, the mall, or the beach. About once a week she'll join Jenna with her meditation, she needs to calm down sometimes and just learn to _relax_. Normally it's on Monday's, which makes that one of my favourite days of the week since I'll join too sometimes._

_Then there's Macy. She's... personally I think she was either a pixie, a fairy or a chipmunk in a past life. _

_Macy is go-go-go-go-go, from the time she wakes up (after hitting the snooze button forty gillion times) to the time she goes to sleep (about 3 am if she makes it to bed early). She doesn't stop- she may yawn once or twice- but she doesn't stop. Another thing about her, she's constantly stretching. Always trying to touch her toes, pulling her arms in weird positions across her body, stuff like that. _

_You know how I mentioned how Macy was _probably _a pixie or a fairy in a past life? Well that's kind of what she looks like. Macy is... tiny. Barely reaching five foot one (or so she insists...), but with sharp elven like features. She has long- waayy too much for her to handle- white blonde hair, and oddly sharp emerald green eyes. _

_I say oddly because, Macy isn't the most... _focused_ person. To put it mildly she has the attention span of a goldfish. _Mildly. _She once went looking for her book, came back four hours later with a latte, soaking wet, a baby deer and a cute boy escorting her. I asked her about the book, she looked at me blankly, "What book?" _

_It's kind of scary._

_So those are the most important people I know!_

_So here's my life in a nutshell! Some days, it's going to be the long, detailed proceedings of my day. Other days I'm probably just going to be getting right into bed, and just as I'm getting comfy I'm going to remember __**YOU! **__And probably swear a bit too._

_SO! Aside from being told, simply, that the next year of my life is going to be an emotional roller coaster unlike any other, I fell down the stairs on my way to class. And not just one small flight of stairs. I mean the grand staircase in the front hall on my way to Care of Magical Creatures. I even managed to trip on the _top_ step so I fell the entire length._

_For those of you who are supposedly going to be reading this next year and don't know, that's three freaking hundred steps. _

_Luckily (or maybe not so luckily... I would've enjoyed getting out of class...) I didn't hurt myself too bad, just this long gash down my arm that I didn't notice until I got to class and Macy screamed at the sight of my arm. Poor girl..._

_After that delightful class (we were learning about Dragons! Mr. Allimante had even tried to bring one in but the stupid Ministry said it was 'illegal'. Dammit.) was Potions, where- of course- I was stuck with Jenna. _

_Now don't get me wrong mysterious person who is reading this in the future ( from now on I think I shall just call you Kagoogle, 'cuz frankly, I love saying it! Anyway-), I love Jenna with all of life, but she's an absolute _ditz_ when it comes to potions. So when I say that potions was hell, I mean it._

SOMEHOW_ Jenna managed to _melt_ our cauldron and the entire contents of it spilled all over the floor and started melting everything it touched! An entire class of students that can scream like three year old girls. My ears will never be the same..._

_After that WONDEROUS (sarcasm. Heavy, dripping, sarcasm.) class it was _finally _lunch! I love lunch. I love _food._ Tasty food. Aww great, now I'm hungry again..._

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Now I'm in the kitchen! Talking about food made me intensely hungry... like you no idea Kagoogle. Heehee, I just love writing that. And saying it, say it with me now: Kaaaahhhggoooooooggglleeeee. Ah man, see I just had an entire bag of Dorito's, this is what happens! _

_I'm starting to see why Sam banned me off these things..._

_Although, most of my craziness, _might_ not be the Dorito's fault, let's run through the kitchen part of the night._

_First, you will never guess who I was in the kitchen _with_ Kagoogle, I'll give you three guesses, and a hint._

His_ name starts with T and ends in 'om'. _

_If you've guessed anything other then Tom you really are stupid Kagoogle and I don't know why you're even reading this._

_Tom walked into the kitchen right as I was finishing off my bag of Dortios. Which is kind of embarrassing... He now thinks I just ate an entire bag of Doritos... Which I _did_ do, but that's besides the point._

_He smiled, "Hey Caramel, how's it hanging?"_

_I grinned, "Good, just finished a bag of sweet chili heat, so good."_

"_What? And you didn't save me any?"_

"_Nope." I smirked, popping the 'p'. _

_He looked mock hurt, "You hurt me so. Guess that means you don't get to meet my new girlfriend." _

_He sat down and I laughed, "I don't meet over _half_ of your girlfriends until you're no longer together! So who's the lucky girl this time?"_

"_Emilia Cartwright." _

"_The one who broke her wrist cliff diving last year?" I wondered._

"_Yeah, how did she do that again?" he asked._

_Thinking about it a moment I answered, "I think she hit the water wrong."  
_

_He nodded, "Right. Yeah, she asked me to coffee."_

"_And? How'd it go?"_

_I was grinning by now, knowing what was coming next. _

_He squirmed, looking _really_ uncomfortable, "Well uh... We uhh..."_

"_Spit it out Tom!"_

"_We started making out outside her room okay?"_

_I laughed, "Now was that so hard?" I asked, teasing._

_He rolled his eyes, "Yes. You will be mocking me for days..."_

"_Damn right. So this happened...?" It had been about three days since we'd last really talked._

"_Just tonight."_

"_Ooh does she know you came right down here to talk to me?"_

_He rolled his eyes, "Cocky much? How on earth was I supposed to know you'd be here?"_

_I gave him a 'look' from under my hair, "Puh-lease. I'm almost always down here having a snack on Tuesdays."_

_He smirked, "Okay, maybe I just wanted to be in the presence of a nice, sociable and congenial person." _

_He tried to keep a straight face, really he did. But the second he looked me in the eye we both burst into laughter._

"_Oh man! Tommy don't do that after I've pigged out on chips!"_

_He chuckled, "Sorry." _

_I laughed again and wiped a tear from my eye, "Ah man. That was good Tom, I can't believe you said that."_

_He looked hurt for a minute, "What happened to Tommy?"_

_I looked at him quizzically, "What?" _

_He looked away, "You used to always call me Tommy. Now it's always Tom. Why?"_

_I thought about it._

_Truthfully I'd stopped calling him Tommy since it'd always make me feel closer to him, but once I realized I liked him and he'd never like me, it was too much. It just... hurt too much. _

_I couldn't very well tell him that though now could I? _

_So, I lied. Shamelessly._

"_I don't know," I said shrugging, "It just didn't fit as well once you hit six foot, and especially after when you didn't stop growing till about three inches later." _

"_It's only two..." He mumbled. _

_I gave him a look and continued, "It just didn't fit. It seemed to babyish." I shrugged again and looked at him._

_He frowned, "Well, I don't mind if you call me Tommy. Not as much anymore... it feels like I'm drifting from you lately Caramel." _

_Internally, I flinched. Externally, I smirked, "Well maybe it's because _somebody's_ a little too busy with his wittle girlfwiends." _

_He flinched, "Ugh. I can't believe you just baby talked at me. I think I might have to break it off with Emilia _tomorrow_ thanks to the vivid mental picture I just got of her in a bib, with no teeth eating baby food."_

_I laughed, "Nice! You know that's another point for me."_

_We were immature. I'll admit this. But the height of our immaturity was this: Every time he broke up with a girl because he didn't like her, he got a point. If I had something to do with it, I got a point. If they broke up with him, he got a point. If it had something to do with me, I got a point. _

_Immature, eh?_

_That however, dearest Kagoogle, is not the point of this specific entry. What happens in a couple minutes is, so move along!_

_He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Back to the Tommy thing. Caramel, you are an awful liar."_

_Oh shit. Shittety shit shit shit. I laughed, "What are you talking about?"_

_He cupped my chin and turned me to look at him, "Caramel, if you don't answer me truthfully I'm going to be mad."_

_Do you see why girls fall for him left and right? This boy is intense! He has passion! And dear Merlin those _eyes...

_I smirked, "Be mad then, because I'm telling the truth."_

_He brought my face closer to his, so now I could feel his hot breath on my lip, "I don't believe you."_

_I touched my forehead to his, "Well you should."_

_It was too much for him (and me! Definitely me! Head spinning!) apparently, as he turned away. _

_He turned away, "Why don't you confide in me anymore?"_

"_What do you mean?"  
_

"_You always used to tell me everything! It used to be different... Now you're such a..."_

_He looked like he was struggling for words, I took in a deep breath waiting for the answer, finally he found one, "You're such a girl!"_

_It felt like he'd slapped me. "What?" _

_He turned to me, "No! Not girl! I didn't mean that Caramel. It's just you've always seemed like one of the guys or something." _

_Another slap._

"_Oh." I said, my voice quiet. _

_He cupped my chin gently again, "No Caramel, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you were so easy to talk to, not an emotional mess like all the other girls who would analyze everything I'd say. Now you're always so guarded, always telling half truths. I just want to know why."_

_I whipped my head up to look at him in the eyes, fully intending to tell him the truth. In those eyes though I saw something I just couldn't handle. The same eyes he always looked at me with. Never the eyes he looked at those girls with. Nothing even close._

_Now, normally I'd blame PMS or something, but truthfully? I was a teenage girl, who had liked one of her best friends for too many years. _

_So it's pretty obvious what happened next._

_My eyes filled with tears. So, being the 'new to emotions' person I am, I bolted._

_Also, being the uncoordinated person I am, he stopped me at the door. _

_Now here's the big part Kagoogle, this is why my head is spinning: _

_HE KISSED ME! _

_No lie!  
_

_Tommy, my dear sweet Tommy, took my face and KISSED ME!_

_ON THE MOUTH!_

_After what felt like an hour of kissing, he pulled away, and I gasped for breath realizing I hadn't been breathing that entire time._

_He kept his forehead against mine, breathing heavily. Heck I was too._

_We were looking into each other's eyes when he finally smiled, "Do you know... how long... I've wanted to do that for?" He managed to gasp out between breaths._

_That made my heart soar. And you know what I did then?_

_That's right Kagoogle! _

_I had a big, sappy, sob fest on Tommy's shoulder. _

_He just hugged me, rubbing my back, shh-ing me like a mother would._

_Eventually I pulled away slightly and looked up at him, he looked down sadly, "I'm sorry. I'll never do that again." _

_I smirked, "Don't you dare say that. Do you know how long _I've_ wanted to do that?"_

_His smirk matched mine, and we spent the next twenty or so minutes just hugging each other and kissing once in awhile. _

_Eventually though, I had to go back to bed. As did dear sweet Tommy, so we said good-night, kissed one last time, and headed our separate ways._

_I then proceeded to collapse on my bed and write to you Kagoogle!_

_Do you know what happened tonight?_

_Good. I don't either. _

_But it feels big._

**So! That completes the first diary entry of our beloved (and slightly incapacitated) Carmella! Till next time peeps! (Btw, I didn't put a quote in this one. I frankly couldn't think of one and didn't know where to put it. So don't put yourself down for not finding it, cuz frankly it's not there!)**


	10. Diary to Kagoogle, part 2

**:') I can't describe how happy I am right now. Do you guys know how many reviews I got for the last chapter? It's amazing! I'd thank you all but frankly I don't have internet at the moment so I don't have your names ;) But a BIG thanks to someone who my memory is only reminding me of being named Vee, So Vee! I thank you! She is the first person to respond to my little contest thing, so she gets first choice at a character! She shall be introduced in this chapter! :D**

_September 24th. Awks..._

_So today's the day after the... incident with Tom. Tommy. I can call him Tommy now. _

_See, it was very... awkward first thing this morning. He came to sit with Macy, Jenna, Sam and I, and frankly I didn't know how to act. Were we dating now? Were we still friends? What was going to change? These were the questions that were running marathons through my head._

_How did I cope, Kagoogle you ask? Well, I'll be Frank._

_I stuffed my face with food and ignored him completely. Legit, I pulled a Frank. There's this guy named Frank in fifth year who avoids talking to people by over eating. _

_Tom must've been really confused, especially when Vee came over and I yanked her away from the table and to the library with me._

"_What the fuck child? It's not like I need sustenance or anything right?"_

_I sighed, "Sorry Vee, I can't face Tom right now."_

_She smirked, "Ooh, what happened between you and Tom?"_

_I blushed and she smirked even more, "Oh man! Did the great and inseparable Caramel and Tom have a fight? Holy shit this is rich."_

"_Vee! You can't tell anyone! And we didn't have a fight. Do you swear on the life of your mother that you won't tell anyone?"_

"_Sure, sure."_

"_Vee!"_

_She laughed, "Fine! I swear on the life of my mother that I'll tell no one of the juicy and awesome thing you are about to tell me."_

_I took a deep breath, "I was in the kitchen last night, and Tom kissed me."_

_Her eyes widened, "What the f-" _

_I covered her mouth before she could swear to the entire library, "Shh! You idiot this is a library! People can hear you!"_

_She bit my hand, I took it away and held it, "Ow! Holy shit what is wrong with you?"_

_She grinned, "Don't cover my mouth then. And don't keep things like this from me! You know full well I'll freak out."_

"_Thanks Vee, really supportive is what you are."_

_She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Come on Caramel, the tension between you two has been going since he discovered girls in general."_

"_Like I didn't know that..." I grumbled._

_She grinned again, "So it's really surprising to those of us who were betting good money that we'd have to end up intervening." _

_I was surprised, "You were betting on us?"_

"_Macy and I have been placing bets all year." _

"_Great to know my love life is so private. The problem is: I don't know what's going to happen now! Are we dating? Are we going back to being friends? Friends with benefits? Which I _still_ think is a really stupid concept, I mean 'oh yeah, he just happens to be my best friend that I make out with once in awhile'." _

_She laughed, "Sounds about right. From the way your dear Tom has been looking at you for the last three fucking years, I'm gonna say he wants to date you."_

"_Are you sure?"_

_She rolled her eyes, "Caramel, when have I ever been wrong about these things?"_

_I thought for a minute, Vee and I had never really been close, which was why I trusted her the most with all of my Tom issues, no offence to my Macy, Sam and Jenna but they can't keep a secret. And they're awful at teasing. So, I go to Vee whenever I have issues. And she always helps me handle things._

_I sighed, "Never." _

_She grinned, "So I won't be now, he'll want to talk first Caramel, but after that you're home free for your happily ever after."_

_I grinned, "That sounds nice."_

_She groaned, "Of course it does, it's a sickeningly sweet fairy tale ending, it's mandatory for it to sound nice." _

_My grin grew even wider, "So what do I do now?"_

"_Dear God child go have breakfast with him!"_

_I laughed, "Okay, okay." _

_With that I ran out of the Library and back down to the breakfast hall, where Tom was still sitting uncertainly with Macy and Sam. Jenna's meditation normally took until about five minutes before class started. Which sucked some days because more often then not she was late._

_Back to breakfast._

_I slid into the seat next to Tom, and -shocking Macy and Sam- I leaned in and kissed him right on the cheek. _

_He smiled, no longer uncertain, and leaned in to kiss me right on the lips. When we finally separated he whispered in my ear, "I think we should tell them we're dating."_

_I laughed lightly, so we _were_ dating, Vee was right, yet again. "Sure."_

_We both looked over at them, Macy was grinning, and Sam was still in shock. _

"_So, we're kind of dating." I admitted. _

"_NO SHIT!" Sam yelled, pale._

_Macy, ever curious, "So who kissed who?" She asked in her quiet tinkling voice. _

_Tom grinned, "I kissed her."_

"_Crap. I owe Vee ten galleons..."_

_Okay, maybe not that curious. _

_I rolled my eyes, "Nice Mace, real nice."_

_She flashed me a cheeky grin, "I do my best."_

_Tom laughed, and slung his hand around my waist, "So you guys were betting on us?"_

_Macy nodded, "Vee and I, she said you would kiss her first, I said Caramel would crack first." _

_Tom laughed, "It was close."_

_I rolled my eyes, "Kay, enough. I'm going to go tell Jenna that class is starting soon, I'll meet you guys in Charms." _

_Tom kissed me good-bye, I really could get used to that._

_Right as I was getting out the front doors I saw Jenna walking down the beach. I waved to her and she smiled and waved back. _

_I ran down the beach, slipping and sliding over little sand dunes until I reached her, she grinned, "'Sup Caramel?"_

"_Not much, breakfast was good, they served pancakes, oh and I'm dating Tom." _

_She grinned, "Legit?"_

"_Yeah, we kissed, tension was broken, all is good."_

_She smiled even wider, "About time."_

"_You too?"_

_A bewildered look crossed her face, "What?"_

"_Macy and Vee were betting on us..."_

_She laughed, "Oh yeah! I didn't want to get into that. They both bet on the only options so I had nothing to input."_

"_Oh true." I said nodding._

_By that time we'd made it up to the school again, we walked in, straight into Tom._

_He grinned, "Just the girls I was looking for." He slung his arm around my shoulder, "So did you tell dearest Jenn the news yet?" _

_She nodded, "Yep. Congrats, the tension between you two could've been cut with a freaking knife during the last year."_

_I laughed, "Are you serious?"_

_Jenna looked at me like I was crazy, "Kay, _Macy_ noticed it."_

_I thought for a minute, "Good point. Carry on."_

_She smiled, "So what class do we have first?"_

"_Potions." I said groaning, it wasn't that I didn't like potions, it's that it was on one of the top floors and you always had to lug your cauldron up there with you. Professor Haynes had this weird fear of unattended cauldrons, which meant none were allowed to be kept in the potions room._

_Normally we'd stash our cauldrons in the nearest hallway in the first week, but so far we hadn't needed our cauldrons, we were doing mostly theory work. Today was our first day needing them._

_Ten flights of stairs. One cauldron. One FREAKING HEAVY cauldron._

_One epic journey._

_Will we make it alive? Wait and see..._

_Now that I've got the cheesy movie commercial out of the way Kagoogle let's move on to AFTER the boring classes!_

_After school Tom and I took a walk down by the beach, but Kagoogle, I think you've been spying. You don't need to know everything that went on down there (nudge nudge, wink wink.), so tonight Kagoogle, I bid you adieu._

_Goodnight! Goodnight! Parting is such sweet sorrow! That I shall say goodnight till it be morrow!_

_And that right there Kagoogle is why I got a 95 in my summer school English class dad forced me to take._

_Peace out sukkah!_

**This is by far, the SHORTEST chapter I've ever written, my average length is about 16 pages, and this one's only 6! Ah well, the only way I could make it longer would be if I added the next chapter in, but I don't wanna do that. Because for now the Diary shall be closed! Let us see our favourite boy's reactions to this now shall we? Till next time, and don't forget to hit the little button down there, it gets lonely yah know! **


	11. Tears and Nightmares

**Hey people of the internet! I worked hard, so be nice ;) **

Madame Pince came up to Drake and I then right as we finished the second day. She was fuming, "Do you realize that the library has been _closed_ for ten minutes! Out! Out!"

We snickered and left the library, trying to ignore what we'd just read. Halfway back to our dorm Drake spoke quietly, "So, she had a boyfriend?"

I was just as confused, "Apparently. I wonder what happened to him..."

Drake shrugged, "Don't know. Maybe he died?"

"I don't think that's it. She... loved him," I had some issues choking out that word, "she'd be a lot more depressed is he'd died. I think it's something else."

"Cheated on her?"

I laughed, "That would explain why she's... a lot less violent in her Diary then she is here."

Drake laughed too, "I would hate to see the condition he's in." He grew thoughtful, "But it doesn't seem like he'd do that, from what she said they've been friends a long time, and he doesn't sound like someone who would just throw that away."

"That's very true."

"Also, everyone would be scared crapless of that Dragon."

"The big one or the little one?" He laughed at my joke and then I remembered something, "Hey, didn't you make one of those? I remember you coming in one night with it."

He grimaced, "I cast a disillusionment charm, I didn't want people seeing it and thinking that Caramel and I were closer then we are."

I rolled my eyes, 'right'.

I sighed, "Whatever Drake. Wanna show me how to make one?"

He shook his head, "I'm not very good. When Caramel wakes up ask her."

"Alright, what is yours anyway?"

He mumbled something out, confused I asked, "What?"

"A wolf." He breathed out.

I smiled, "Hey cool! I wonder what mine would be... Wouldn't it be the same shape as your patronus though?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never really cast one."

This news surprised me, but not very much. I'd never cast a patronus either, I'd never had the need to learn.

"Huh. Same."

Drake looked at me funny for a second, "What?"

He smirked, "You're starting to talk like her, you know."

I rolled my eyes, "And you're not? Don't act all high and mighty with me, I hear you slip up from time to time."

If Malfoy's were physically capable of blushing, this one would've.

Finally we made it to the common room, we crawled into bed and mumbled a 'good-night' before closing our bed curtains.

Now, I don't know about Drake, but I sat up for hours thinking about what was in that diary.

Cara seemed... happier. Happier then she was here. It seemed as if last year had been a tough year on her, but not yet according to her diary.

It hurt me to think that something might be wrong with her, something she hadn't been able to tell anyone about. Unfortunately, I always managed to think of the absolute worst scenario. She probably just missed her friends, it was only a month and a half though until Christmas. I wonder what she was doing over the Holidays...

Drake and I were going on vacation this year, to somewhere in America. We hadn't decided, it was between Miami and L.A.

Eventually I drifted off, only to be woken up by a pissy Drake.

"Hey!"

He pushed me and I fell off my bed, "Holy shit man what the hell?"

I wasn't a morning person. I don't think anyone is.

He glared at me, "Get up you lazy idiot, Caramel's in the hospital still. I think I might know how to wake her up. Or get the information to anyway..."

Immediately I shot up, if Madame Pomfrey was still as clueless as she was yesterday anything could help.

I got ready in record time, leaving five minutes after Drake woke me up.

On our way there I turned to him, "So what's your epic idea?"

"You never understand what her little Dragon's telling her, do you?"

I shook my head, I never could tell what the Dragon was saying when they were talking. Which they did often, not often in public places but in the common room it was a little weird.

"No, so?"

"I wonder if another... whatever they're called,"

"Piksy's or something." I cut in.

"Piksy's. I wonder if the Dragon,"

"Artemis." I cut in again.

He gave me a look that clearly said, 'really? Can I finish my sentence?'

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"I wonder if the Piksy's can... talk to each other."

"And if they can? It's not like we have an-"

My eyes widened at my realization, of course! Drake had one of those things.

We turned to look at each other, and immediately took off running towards the Hospital Wing.

Together we made it there in under five minutes, only slightly out of breath.

Madame Pomfrey came running when she heard us, then stopped, "Ah. It's you two, well come in then. She's no different."

Madame Pomfrey looked awful, as if she'd stayed up half the night trying to figure out was wrong with Cara.

Which thinking about it, she probably had.

Drake and I peered around the corner, where our girl was lying, seemingly peaceful.

Her dull coppery hair was splayed out on the pillow behind her, and her usually pale skin looked almost white. She appeared almost corpselike, half the life looked drained out of her.

The one we were really looking for was curled up in a ball on her chest, tucked in near her chin.

As we approached the small Dragon stirred, and opened one eye to look at us. Quickly she fell back asleep.

Madame Pomfrey sighed, "I'll leave you three." She bustled over to her office and slammed the door, presumably to take a small nap.

I looked back and Drake was muttering something under his breath, a small ball of smoke was pooling in his hands, soon the smoke stopped growing and two small, yellow and glowing eyes appeared.

Drake was solely focused on the small animal- which it was I could see now, a small wolf-, it growled and backed away, Drake seemed to be pleading with it silently, and eventually spoke out loud.

"Please." He whispered, so quiet even I could barely hear it.

The Wolf growled and hopped over to Artemis and nudged her awake. I watched in fascination, not getting what was going on in the slightest. Eventually the smoke bounded over to Drake again, he looked at it for a minute, before nodding.

He looked up at me, "We need to get into the girls dorm."

Getting into the girls dorm was almost impossible. Unless you were a girl. Keyword there: _almost._

I grimaced, "I don't think even _I_ can stand Parkinson attaching herself to you if we snuck into the dorm again."

His own grimace matched mine, "I know. But at least she'll be awake. And it's not like we can send anyone else up there." He looked, startled, down at the smoky wolf. "Wait, you can?"

A couple more seconds passed, Drake seemed to relax, "Oh. That makes things much easier then."

"What? What's easier?" I asked.

Drake looked up at me, "Wolf thing here can go get what we need himself."

Oh. "Ah. Well... that's awesome."

"You really have picked up a lot from her, you know." Drake noted, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh move your arse, let's go."

We ran back to the common room and waited while the small wolf travelled up the stairs. After a couple minutes it came back down with a small dark vial that had an even darker liquid inside. The animal placed the bottle in Drake's hand and we immediately booked it back down to the Hospital Wing.

We slid through the door a couple minutes later and I realized something, "Couldn't've your Wolf thing just go by itself? It would've been a _little_ faster."

Drake stopped, "Shuddup." He mumbled, I laughed and we made our way over to the bed.

Artemis shot up as we walked over and flew over to Drake, she landed in his hands and grabbed the bottle from him. She flew back over to the bed and bit the cork in the bottle and pulled it out. The small red dragon pried Cara's mouth open and shook the airy contents of the bottle into her mouth.

We waited for a couple seconds, holding our breath making sure not to miss the slightest twitch.

**Back to dear sweet Caramel's point of view ^.^**

I floated out of the pool of darkness and opened my eyes, only to have them seared by a bright light, and shut them again.

"Who's bright idea was it to turn on the sun?"

I heard a sound like Blaise laughing, "Morning Sweetheart, had a nice nap did yah?"

I groaned, "No! It wasn't long enough!"

After that I realized what was wrong. The last thing I remembered was walking down the hall after Potions, and now I could feel a scratchy material under me. "Where am I?"

"In the hospital wing."

Shit. "Why?" I asked, opening my eyes finally.

"You passed out in the hallway." Blaise said, with what sounded like difficulty, avoiding my eyes "We thought you might've been..."

Draco stepped in, "We thought you might've inhaled to many fumes in potions."

My eyes narrowed at what sounded like a slip up, but didn't comment. "Oh. Well am I okay now?"

Right on cue Madame Pomfrey bustled in, "Ah, I see you're awake now. Are you feeling alright?"

I sat up on my elbows and did a full body evaluation, after a couple seconds I shrugged, "Yeah I guess, a little freaked and feeling sluggish, but I just have to wake up fully."

Madame Pomfrey nodded, "Alright, I'd like to keep you here for a little while for observation but after that I guess you're free to go."

I smiled, "Awesome."

Madame Pomfrey quickly rushed Draco and Blaise, blathering on about how her patients needed their rest.

I have a theory that she's just very lonely and REALLY needs a boyfriend.

Maybe I could set her up with the new muggle studies teacher... I let my mind wander, and took a short nap, when around lunchtime Madame Pomfrey came back and told me I was free to leave.

I jumped off the bed and headed down to the Great Hall, making a bee-line to the Slytherin table where Blaise and Draco were sitting, trying to remain hidden from Hermione.

"CARA!" A voice shrieked in my ear, before I felt a pair of arms squeeze around my neck. "GROUP HUG!" I heard Harry call, before I was crushed on both sides by both of them.

Which didn't end well.

You will never know how scary Slytherins are until you pronounce 'group hug' at their table.

I've never recieved so many death glares at once...

After about ten seconds I cleared my throat, and Hermione jumped up.

I laughed and ran my fingers through my hair, pulling it out of my face, "So what did I miss?"

Potter grew quiet at that, and I could imagine why. Idiot. Hermione burst into a long rendition of what homework she missed and what happened the last couple days, while Ron (bless his soul) just grabbed a brownie off the table and started eating it.

After I was filled in on the extents of the day by Hermione she dragged me over to the Gryffindor table, where I gratefully sat down.

She turned to me, "So where on earth did you disappear to? Do you know how worried we were!"

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry mom, I was in the Hospital Wing. I passed out after Potions yesterday and just woke up this morning."

She narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure? Because Harry was in the Hospital Wing- even if he won't tell us why- and he didn't see you."

"I passed out after Potions. I'm sure Harry had left by then."

He shrugged, blushing slightly and Hermione huffed, "YOU COULD'VE MENTIONED THAT HARRY!"

He held up both hands, surrendering, "Sorry! I was a little fuzzy after yesterday..."

He looked up for the first time and I held his gaze for a second, and he nodded slightly, letting me know he'd meet me outside the Great Hall.

I stood up, "Well, I've got to go get my bag and stuff for class."

Harry stood up aswell, "I'll come too."

I smiled and Hermione just waved her hand, "Whatever. See you guys in Transfiguration."

I walked out of the hall, and as soon as we'd rounded the corner I whirled on Harry, "So did you do it?"

He grimaced, "Yeah. And I got my nose was broken for it. But I did it."

I smiled, "Good. How's Luna doing?"

Harry thought, then looked puzzled, "I... Don't know. I haven't seen her since yesterday."

Shit. Shit shit shit sittity shit shit.

Times two.

Luna was missing.

I started walking in circles, "Oh no, this isn't good. Do you know how many places she could hide and get stuck? She's an emotional wreck! Do you know how fragile girls are in that state? She was probably kidnapped and was taken far far away where I'll never see her again and then I'll have to call her dad and explain how the stupid Boy who**will**_. _**Not**_. _**Die**_. Lost_ his daughter! Oh this is going to c_rush _him!"

Harry cleared his throat, "Or, you know, she's just avoiding me. Or skipping and staying in her common room."

I stopped dead, "Well.. uh.. yeah. I guess that would explain things too..."

Harry laughed, and I whirled on him, Artemis behind me growing to full height, and full flame, making me look like I was on fire.

I put my finger to his chest, "Are you laughing at this?" I said in my most deadly voice.

Harry swallowed, "Umm.. No?"

"Damn straight. Now, tell me where the Ravenclaw common room is so I can bust my ass over there before my next class or someone's not going to be able to have children."

If possible, his eyes widened even more, "Fifth floor, west side. Up a spiral staircase with a door with just a knocker in the shape of an eagle. Answer the question right and you're allowed in."

I calmed down immediately and took off running, a much smaller- but still fiery- Artemis flying behind me.

I slid down the hall and found a staircase that- when I looked up it- had a door with no door knob or anything, just a knocker with an eagle.

I raced up it and stopped, panting, hands on my knees, holding up one finger to the Eagle on the knocker that had just opened it's beak.

"Hold on... I need... to breathe..." I managed to gasp out. I'd just managed to make it up seven flights of stairs (stupid moving staircases...) and halfway across the castle in two minutes. On top of that I wasn't the fittest.

After about thirty seconds I straightened up, "Sorry. Ran here from the Great Hall."

The Eagle nodded before opening it's beak again and croaked out:

_You are in a very dark and cold room with one match. On the floor there is an oil lamp, oil heater, and a candle, which would you light first?_

I stood there for a minute thinking, then laughed, "Haha! The match!"

The Eagle nodded, and the door opened, swinging in.

I ran in, barely taking in the blue and bronze, instead running over to a smaller kid, "Where's Luna Lovegood's dorm?" I demanded.

"Loony's? Fifth door on the right." She pointed in the direction of the doorway, looking a little shocked at a Slytherin in her common room.

I smiled, "Thanks!" Before running up the stairs I saw.

I counted under my breath as door after door came, "one... two... three... four... FIVE!"

I started pounding on the door, "LUNA LOVEGOOD YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW MISSY!"

I heard a door open behind me and a red eyed Luna came out, rubbing her eyes, "Cara! Why're you hitting Padma's door?"

Oh. "Some other kid told me yours was the fifth door on the right."

She smiled lightly, "No, Padma and I switched at the beginning of the year, she liked this room better and gave me five galleons to switch. I didn't really mind..."

She trailed off, eyes welling up in tears again.

I walked over and hugged her, "Oh, Luna. Let's go back in, tell me everything."

She sniffed and waved me into her room, biting her lip.

I went inside, and immediately smiled.

Luna's walls were covered in the Ravenclaw colours, obviously since this was Ravenclaw tower, but it was still cool. In the middle was a double four poster bed, with blue hangings and a bronze bed cover. All on her walls and scattered throughout the room though, were various things that I really had no explanation for other then: This was Luna.

Some of them were silver sparkling glasses, with frames that looked like shooting suns and blue and pink lenses that made me think of old 3D glasses. A couple piles of various _Quibbler_'s, some small skating figurines that flew around on her desk, and pictures of all her friends.

The most recent (it looked like, as the frame wasn't as scratched up as the others) was the one Harry'd taken at the beginning of us at the beginning of the year, sitting in a tree, both reading, with me on a lower branch and Luna hanging upside down father up. The picture moved from time to time, giggling, turning a page, but other then that it looked peaceful.

I smiled to myself softly at that one, before making my way over to the bed and sitting on it, patting the spot next to me.

Luna crawled up and crossed her legs, fiddling with her butterbeer cork necklace.

"I was secretly dating Harry. Well, I guess it couldn't really be considered dating since we mostly just met up in broom closets or empty hallways or classrooms and kissed."

She was looking in her lap, I rolled my eyes gently, smiling, and rubbed her back, "Yes, I know this. What happened?"

Her head shot up, "You knew?"

I smiled, "For a couple days. You guys should really remember a silencing charm or something when you're just outside the Great Hall."

She blushed, "Well, I guess that we don't have to remember anymore since it won't happen again..."

Her eyes filled with tears and she angrily brushed them away, "I don't even know why I'm upset. He's only a boy. I've been without them my whole life, it's not like I've suddenly changed or anything. I just wanted to try it, so I suggested it to Harry since Ginny was gone. I guess that wasn't very good of me... Ginny and I had a sort of falling out at the beginning of the summer, she just kept getting shorter and shorter with me, and then she started shouting, and I didn't know what I was doing... But I guess that made her angry and she just sent me home from her house one day and we haven't talked since then."

I just kept nodding, "Did you fall for him maybe?"

She shook her head, "No! I don't even know what's wrong! I never got the butterfly-ish feeling I've read about, I just felt normal! It was something I was trying, maybe I'm just messed up..."

I frowned, weird. "Well we're going to have to find out why you're so sad gumdrop."

"Gumdrop?"

"Well I can't exactly call you 'young padawan' at the moment now can I? You no longer have 'the force', heck, I barely think you'd be able to cast a levitation charm."

She laughed, she found it funny how I always reffered to 'Accio' as 'The Force' and everyone who could use it was- in my opinion- a padawan.

I cleared my throat, "Now, young gumdrop, tell me when it started to hurt."

"Well, Harry came into the library yesterday, while Blaise and I were in there, and he said he couldn't date me anymore, and I was a little sad I guess- and you know how my eyes just tear up automatically at sadness- and then Blaise came up to Harry and punched him! He punched Harry! It was very nice of him if you put it in what he was probably thinking. He probably thought he was protecting me or something from Harry," she got a dreamy look in her eyes then, "And then Harry just got right back up and hit him! How could he do that!"

I nodded, "And then what happened?"

She took a deep breath, "And then Blaise jumped on Harry and started hitting him alot... then Madame Pince came over and broke them up, sending them to the Hospital Wing. I followed them in, and went over to see if Blaise was okay since he was bleeding and Harry wasn't even conscious anymore, and he said, 'Don't let this go to your head Lovegood, I've been looking for an excuse to do that for awhile.'"

She broke off, choking.

I rubbed her back, "And then what?"

"Then he grinned and I thanked him and he smiled, 'Don't mention it, really though, don't want the word getting around that I protected someone.'"

Her eyes filled with tears again and I nodded, grinning, "Well. I know the problem."

She looked at me, eyes wide, "What is it? Am I broken? Is something wrong with me?"

I shook my head, "Nope. You my dear, like somebody. A _male_ somebody."

Her eyes widened, "Who?"

I smirked, "Why young padawan, I thought you'd want to figure it out for yourself."

She glared at me and I laughed at the sight, "Ah Luna, stick with being nice and airy."

"Airy?"

I tapped her head gently before lying down on her bed, arms crossed behind my head, calves hanging off the bed, "Luna, you're not fully here. And that's what's awesome about you. Don't ever forget."

She smirked at me, "You're calling me absentminded aren't you?"

"**If** you wanna use the big word for it."

"Which you don't." She stated.

"Not in the slightest." I said smiling.

She grinned, "So, who is it?"

I sat up on my elbows, "You gotta figure that out on your own young Padawan, now. Do you wanna go to class or just hang out in here for a couple hours?"

She looked around, and grimmaced, "I'll shower, then we'll go to classes."

I nodded, "Excellent choice. I'll remain here on your," I snuggled closer into the covers, "_very_ comfy bed." I said, surprised that her bed was actually very comfy.

She smiled, "Thanks, cushoning charm. I have to refresh it every couple days but it's worth it."

My jaw dropped, "Share you're secrets master!"

She laughed, "After my shower, we should be able to make it to charms and then Care of Magical Creatures if I hurry."

I made a shooing motion with my hands, "Hurry on then."

She smiled and headed into the shower, I turned so I was lying under her covers, on the pillow, and shut my eyes, being pulled into a deep sleep.

As I slept, I dreamed. What I dreamt though, was a mystery to me.

_Colours, lots of them. Swirling, linking to each other in complicated patterns. I was among the colours, and when I reached out to them, I saw they were tangible, I grabbed a hold of the deep red thread, and pulled._

_After a couple seconds the end of the rope came into view, and it was tangled around Harry's unconscious body. Not fully understanding I pulled another rope- the dark green one._

_A few seconds and Draco's body appeared, but it was dark and flickering, cut up and scratched, not like Harry's bright one._

_I started pulling random ropes._

_The bright, lemony yellow one with a tinge of a light purple, revealed a dimming Luna._

_Strong green showed me Hermione, strong and glowing._

_A soft blue came with Ron._

_A dark muddy blue showed me Pansy._

_A bright metallic looking silver revealed Blaise._

_Eventually, the only rope left to pull on was the one that scared me the most._

_It was black, and goopy, with little bits of grey mixed in. _

_I had to see what the person on the other end looked like, and who they were. And if they were as bad as Draco was._

_Somehow, feeling it in my dream, I knew that it was really bad that Draco was this way._

_Don't ask me how, but I knew. I normally listened to me dreams anyway._

_I took a deep-dream breath and grabbed hold of the rope, and felt a strong rope below my fingers, under the goo._

_I looked down and scraped a bit of the black off with my hand and saw a strong violet colour coming from it._

_I pulled on the rope and waited._

_After what seemed like a minute, the body of Tom came. _

_He was in worse shape then Draco. _

_My poor Tommy, was gaunt and sick looking, corpselike even. He didn't look like the strong, powerful Tom I remembered. He was battered, beaten, bleeding out a black gooey substance._

_And worse, the light that was flickering on Draco, was almost completely out on him. Only flicking on for the shortest time every few seconds._

_Tears filled my eyes, and suddenly I saw a new rope. This one was covered in a slight coating of dirty grey and brown murk, I scraped some off to reveal a a shimmering rope, flashing different colours._

_No, not flashing. _

_Flashing would indicate brightness. _

_These were... shifting. Dark, muddy, disgusting colours shifting inside the rope. _

_I pulled on it sharply, not completely sure I wanted to see who was on the end of this rope. As I pulled, I felt a sharp pull around my waist._

_I looked down fearfully, and saw the rope tied around my own middle._

_Suddenly, in this dark black dream world, a mirror appeared._

_I walked over to it, scared of what I might see._

_In the mirror, I saw me._

_In a shape almost as bad as Tom._

_I opened my mouth and screamed, screamed as loud as I possible could, hoping someone, anyone, would hear me, and wake me from this horrible nightmare._

I was jolted back into my body, and looked up to see Luna's concerned face.

I was tangled up in the covers, and coated in sweat.

"What's wrong Cara?"

I panted, chest heaving, looking around. I was safe. I wasn't a dimming body. I was bright. The world was bright.

Luna wasn't dimming.

I shot up and hugged her, crying.

She rubbed my back, shh-ing me like a mother would, I sobbed for a couple minutes before I sat back, sniffing, "Just a bad dream. A really scary bad dream."

**And that's it! Liked it? I feel very bad for not updating, in face if it wasn't for miss Starry Bright I wouldn't be, thanks for reminding me ^.^ Unlike before chapters, instead of direct quotes I've just mentioned something. Padawan. If someone can tell me what a Padawan is, _without_ google-ing it, you get a character. Sound like fun? **

**Oh, and for those that are curious: **http:/ www. reiki- for- holistic- health .com / auracolormeanings .html

**Without all the spaces of course. Till next time :) **


	12. Past and Possible Futures

**Hello people of the internet! I haven't done a disclaimer in a while so here's one: I don't own Harry Potter, or the characters. I just use them to do my bidding 3:) Aha... heh... heh... Okay! On with the story :)**

After I'd calmed down a bit from the nightmare Luna and I just headed directly out to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures, which I had to say was one of my favourite classes.

We got there a while before everyone else came down, so we sat in the shade of the woods. It was November now, but the normal chill still hadn't set in and the sun was a little warm, and in our cloaks it felt too hot.

We sat there, Luna picking grass, braiding it into a head band, and I was leaning against a tree, looking at the sparse clouds.

After a while I started picking out different shapes, a bunny, a hat, a cool pair of shoes. It was when I saw a a rope around a body that I finally looked away.

I sighed and looked up the path towards the school, to see small dark specks making their way down.

At the sight of Draco's shock of white blonde hair I felt my heart in my throat. I didn't know what my dreamt meant. Only that it was very bad that he was like that.

Dark whispers made their way into my mind,

_But how can you save him if you can't even save yourself..._

_No one wants help from the tainted..._

_You aren't worthy of healing him..._

I shook my head to clear the thoughts, nothing had ever stopped me before, and I wasn't going to let my own mind pull me down now.

_Maybe that's why Maria- _

SHUT UP!

I clenched my eyes shut, locking the tears in. What happened to Maria _wasn't_ my fault! I tried! I tried so hard! I warned her not to but she wouldn't _listen!_

_Maybe if she didn't know about it at all she wouldn't have._

I shook my head,

_No, no no no no no no no no no no! She would've anyway! It's Tom's fault! Tom's! _

For a minute a pale, heart shaped face, -with laughing forest green eyes framed by dark lashes, and deep black ringlets framing the face- flashed in my mind.

_Maria I'm sorry... I'm so, so, sorry._

The next picture flashing was off the same face, but it had a body attached to it, a mangled, hole ridden body. Still dripping blood...

_Maria forgive me... Please..._

By now the tears were streaming down my face in rivers, uncontrolled, thankfully, Luna was absorbed in her crown braiding and didn't notice.

I fingered my pocket, feeling the familiar cold bottle, the bringer- and taker- of my sorrows.

I took it out and pulled the cork out, before tossing a mouthful down my throat. I could feel my eye drying up and my skin changing back to perfection, I took a deep, steadying breath and stood up.

Smiling, I held out my hand to Luna, "Come on, get up. The class is starting soon, everyone is coming down."

She looked up from her work, and took my hand without a word, using it to steady herself as she stood up.

We both put on smiles as Blaise and Draco walked up to us, Draco looking a little more mad at the world then usual and Blaise looking quite cheery.

"Guess what we're studying today!" Blaise said, smiling.

"What?" I asked, a little curious.

"Hippogryphs!" He announced happily, while Draco's scowl deepened.

I looked back and forth between them, "I don't get it." I said finally.

Luna giggled into the palm of her hand, "Even I heard about it, when they were in third year Draco acted stupid and was scratched by one."

I turned away and snorted, Draco's scowl becoming permanently etched into his face, "Be quiet. That beast deserved what it got in the end..."

I stopped, "Draco, what did you do to it?"

He smiled darkly, "Lucius had it put down, but apparently Potter saved it with Granger and his Godfather at the last second."

I looked at him quizzically, "Lucius?"

Draco looked up, "My father."

Blaise patted him on the back, "Come on Drake, he's so much better now, so is your mom! They're almost as good as my mom now!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Blaise, your mom won't go into muggle london for fear of getting her cloak dirty."

"So? Your parents used to apparate directly to Diagon Alley so they wouldn't have to 'touch the commoners' in the Leaky Cauldron."

He winced, "True. At least they're not as cold now..."

Blaise smirked, "Hey, your mom was always good, but your dad has really let up, not as much 'be good so the Dark Lord will be proud!' more 'be good, so you can be proud of yourself'. Isn't that good?"

Draco grunted, "I guess, it's really creepy though. He's trying to hard. It's against his nature. But he _is_ trying."

"And that's all you can ask for. Maybe he'll let you bring home a half-blood friend during the summer!"

"Yeah, and maybe Potter will become my best friend and Parkinson will stop telling people she's my fiancee. Besides, I don't have any friends that are half-blood."

"Oh. Right..."

At that I cleared my throat, "Great that you guys are catching up and all, but can we get over to the forest now?"

Draco looked up surprised, "Right! Let's go!"

He took one arrogant step, before hesitating for a second and continuing with much smaller steps. I laughed and ran up to him, before grabbing his hand as I passed him, "Come on! Hippogryphs are the prettiest!"

The dark scowl remained but he started running along beside me.

While we made our way through the forest, as soon as we were out of sight (but not earshot) I grabbed Draco's hand and spun him behind a tree.

"What th-" He managed to choke out before I shushed him.

I peeked between the trees and saw Blaise and Luna still standing there, before Blaise started laughing.

"Well that was interesting, you know I think she's good for Drake. He's a lot happier."

Luna looked up startled, "What? Oh yeah, Draco's seeming not as cruel this year... At least he's stopped hiding my shoes..."

Blaise blushed, "That was me... Sorry about that, that was before I knew you..."

She looked up at him, also blushing, "Oh! It's okay! I really didn't mind, I rather like going barefoot."

She looked down at her feet and wiggled her bare toes.

Blaise looked down to, and smiled. "Yeah, it seems really freeing."

Luna blushed harder and tucked a lock of her white blonde hair behind her ear, still looking down at her feet.

"So, how's your wrist?"

Blaise looked shocked before shaking his head and answering, "Oh good, really good. Pomfrey fixed it up wonderfully! Are you okay?"

He tried to peek under her hair, but Luna just twisted her head away. I could almost sense the diamonds dripping down her cheeks.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine..." She managed to choke out before trailing off.

Blaise ran his fingers through his hair, "That's good." He took a deep breath, "Look, I'm really sorry, I was out of line, I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

He was looking away at this point, his body turned from hers as Luna's head snapped up, her mouth in a little 'O'.

I was distracted for a second, I could feel Draco's warm body behind mine, his hot breath on my exposed neck, my hair still held up in a clip I'd put in earlier.

Blaise continued, "It wasn't my place, I just got really mad seeing you sad like that, and Potter made me so angry, not even caring that you were crying... I'm sorry."

He turned, just in time to see Luna, tears freely flowing down her face, he rushed over to her, "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to hide, I just wanted to protect you..."

She mouthed different words, until a flash of what looked like recognition crossed her eyes, "It's ok. It was exactly what I needed. You were like a knight, there to protect me."

He smiled, "So are we good?"

She smiled, "We're perfect."

Before seeming to know what he was doing Blaise reached down and hugged her tiny frame, Luna looked up at the same time that Blaise looked down, I held my breath, waiting for it.

It took a while, but when their lips connected I could see the sparks, and I knew Luna had found someone to give her butterflies.

I turned around to give them some privacy, and found Draco's body flush with mine.

We stood there a minute, before we both looked down, me blushing, him a slight pink tinge to his cheeks, and he stepped to the side.

Holding out his hand, he gestured for me to walk ahead of him. I stepped around him and walked forward, shoulders back, refusing to acknowledge what I'd just seen.

In the cool, dark recesses of the forest, for a minute I'd though Draco's eyes had been a light blue colour. A colour I'd seen only once before.

Outside the great hall, in the shadow of the night, right before Zorro kissed me.

**Annd That's All Folks :D The next chapter will be longer, sorry it's abrupt but I need to hurry this story along, I'm about halfway through :) I plan on there being between 20 and 25 chapters.**

**No, this chapter doesn't have a quote for you to guess at (sad face) but thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter! This one's for you guys :D **


	13. Tense and tears

**You know, it really warms my heart and makes me feel all nice and fuzzy on the inside when I come home from a hard day of school, and there's like twelve e-mails from people reviewing and favourite-ing and alert-ing. I just want to send out one big THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU ROCK! To everyone who's done one of those things since the story started. I know I don't respond to most reviews (I feel kind of stupid just saying thank you...) but I really do appreciate reviews. So, done with the sap fest and on to the story! **

**I dedicate this chapter to miss Starry Bright who keeps asking me what happens next :)**

I managed to make it through class, how, I'm not so sure.

I was suddenly _very_ aware of Draco's presence outside, and it was making me tense. So much that the first time I bowed to the Hippogryph, it stood there for a full thirty seconds before bowing back.

Most tense thirty seconds ever.

I could feel Draco's eyes on my neck, along with the Hippogryphs. One wanted to eat me, and one wanted to question me.

I still wasn't sure which one was worse.

After I pet the Hippogryph (beautiful creature) I immediately tried to disappear into the forest.

Yeah, despite what most think, trying to hide dark red hair in the forest ISN'T the easiest thing. Although white blonde might be a little harder...

I didn't travel too far, but about thirty feet into the forest I stopped, looked back, making sure I could see the class, and climbed the nearest tree. I looked down when I was halfway up and saw Draco coming into the forest.

Normally I'd be suspicious, this boy wasn't exactly the 'hey, is something wrong?' type.

Actually, I was suspicious.

What the hell?

I looked back down to the class and saw Blaise's arm around Luna.

TRAITOR!

Yeah that's right Blaise, I'm sending you mental fury at you being a traitor.

I tried to finish climbing quietly, so that when Draco inevitably looked up, he wouldn't be looking up my skirt.

I'd just managed to make it onto a branch and look 'relaxed' when Draco stopped walking.

Now, I could either wait for him to find me and make him think I'm a creeper and actually DO have something to hide because I didn't let him no where I was.

Or I could say hi, and invite him up.

I was actually considering a concealment charm.

Unfortunately, I'm an idiot, and I called down to him, "Hey! Up here!"

His head shot up, startled, "Oh, hey."

I patted the branch beside me, "Come on up!"

He rolled his eyes and started climbing.

I smiled, swinging my feet back and forth. Eventually he made it up, and hauled himself up onto the branch in front of me.

I cocked my head to the side, letting my hair fall away from my face, and smiled. "What's up?"

He looked down, inspecting the ground, which was a little far away (not sure how he didn't fall... maybe he plays Quidditch...), he took a deep breath and looked up, "What's wrong?"

I feigned innocence, "Nothing. What d'you you mean?" I crinkled my eye brows, trying to fake it.

"Don't lie to me!" He exploded out.

I was a little shocked, Draco was always so calm.

He took a deep breath, "Something's been up. I want to know. First you're lying about your past, then you're collapsing, and now you're acting even weirder then normal. Carmella, I don't like being lied to. Or, should I call you Ella?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

Oh hell. Fucking shit hell.*

I looked down, "I didn't know you knew."

"I didn't. Not till a second ago. What the hell is wrong with you? I want to know. Now. I don't want any of your crap. No avoiding the question. No, 'Oh it's nothing.' I want freaking answers Cara and I want them now."

I couldn't help it. Tears filled my eyes. I lowered my head, looking away. "I'll tell you everything. Just not now. Luna and Blaise and everyone else need to know to."

A pause, before he spoke again, "Fine. After dinner we'll meet in the room of requirement."

I nodded, and the tree shook, I assumed he was getting down.

"Don't you dare try and skip out." His voice came from below me.

I bit my lip, still hiding my face from him, nodding.

The tree shook again as Draco climbed down. I heard a thump a couple minutes later, and watched him leave the forest. When he was out I finally let myself cry.

Tears pooled over my eyes, now everyone would know what a monster I was, and nothing was going to stop them from abandoning me.

Or worse, trying to hurt Tom.

There wasn't a doubt in my mind that Blaise or Hermione would get steaming and try to find Tom, and talk to him. Yell at him.

Hurt him.

That couldn't happen.

I hopped down from the tree, it was time I faced my fears. Once and for all.

***I hate using language like that. I'm so sorry, but it was needed.**

**Short chapter, and epic cliffy! It sounds like the end doesn't it? Oh dear, whatever shall we do? **

**It's okay, I'm not even close to done. This needs to happen though... The next chapter should be out soon! I've got new music on my laptop and I'm in the writing mood :) Review if you want! And: I'm closing the quotation competition now :) I have all the characters I need, for now. If any of you want a character, let me now, and I'll try to squeeze you in later, even as a really minor one :) **

**Till next time! **

**Here's a conundrum to keep you busy: If a rooster lays an egg on top of a roof, and the roof is in the shape of a pyramid, which way does the egg roll?**


	14. Cave Crawling and Beanbag chairs

**Next Chapter! Now, I've been getting some questions as to wether or not Caramel is a Mary-Sue. Unfortunately, I wasn't entirely sure.**

**So I took a test!**

**Yeah, she got a four... A FOUR! Out of like a possible over 71! I was shocked, I thought for sure she'd be a LITTLE more Sue but apparently not, so don't worry! If I was making her a sue, I'd be very disappointed in myself and probably kill the story.**

**The test I took was the one that if you google mary sue test, it's the second one.**

**And the answer to the little conundrum: Roosters don't lay eggs :D (troll face!) **

I hit the ground running, and only had one thing on my mind.

_Get to Tommy..._

It consumed me. And I knew why.

Up in the tree I'd made excuses, now that I was on the ground I couldn't ignore the pull.

Something was wrong, and Tommy was in danger.

Of dying.

I would always be linked to Tommy.

Just as he'd always be connected to me.

In my defence, it had seemed slightly romantic at the time.

Now though, it was practical.

I didn't know where I was running, until I stopped in front of what looked like a tall gate.

A tall gate, overrun with plants.

I looked behind me, and saw the castle far in the distance.

I'd been running for over ten minutes and I hadn't even realized it.

I looked up, my neck stretching back as far as it could to try and see the top of the gate. Oh! There it was! About a hundred feet in the air!

If only I had a way to GET UP that high so I could freaking apparate out of here...

Then I remembered I owned a dragon.

Damn that was awesome sometimes.

I plucked Artemis from where she was sleeping on my neck and woke her up, motioning to the gate, trying to get her out of her groffy state.

While I was doing that I heard the crack of a twig behind me, Artemis hissed and I turned.

It was Luna.

She stepped back, "Sorry. I was wondering if I could come too, where are you going?" She asked.

I ducked my head, ashamed. "It's just something I have to do quickly, I'll be back for dinner."

She took a step forward, "Draco said you'd try to run. Is it okay if I come? I won't be a bother."

I sighed, "I know Luna. You really wouldn't. But it's something I have to d-"

"Alone. I get it. But... can I just come for backup?"

I tensed, "Alright. But just... follow my lead, alright?"

She nodded, and hopped onto Artemis who was full sized now, "Are we flying far, or apparating?"

"Just over the gate, then apparating."

She nodded and I hopped on, "You have your wand, right?"

She took it out from her hair, today she was using it in the place of a chopstick to keep her hair out of her face, "Always." She said smiling.

I grinned, trying not to grit my teeth.

I patted Artemis on the head, "Over the gate."

It took a second, and then Artemis jumped into the air, with a few flaps of her fiery wings we were over the gate, and were gliding back to the ground.

It jumped off and held out my arm to Luna while Artemis shrunk back down, "You don't now where we're going. Hold on."

She grabbed onto my arm, not even hesitating, before I stepped forward slightly, and felt a hook trying to pull out my stomach through my belly button.

In less than a second we landed on the soft beach. I looked up at the castle and turned, starting to run.

Luna chased after me, after she figured out I was running.

I ran right down to the cliff, and looks down. I could see the firelight flashing on the rocks below, it was just after midnight at St. Margaret's, which was where we were.

I motioned to Luna to follow me, then jumped off the cliff.

As I knew, there was a spell halfway down that softened my landing.

I landed with a small 'oof' and slid into a hidden cave then looked up, to see that Luna wasn't there. She was already standing beside me.

"That was fun." She said, smiling.

I nodded, shushing her at the same time, then waved my hand forward, motioning we needed to go farther into the cave.

I started forward, towards the firelight.

Once I was in, I saw Tommy on the ground, in front of a roaring fire.

About to summon something.

I ran right up to him and pushed him over, right as the fire exploded.

Thankfully, we were out of the way.

I looked down at him, his body trapped under mine, "ARE YOU INSANE!"

He groaned and rubbed his head, "What the hell is wrong with you Caramel?"

His eyes widened, looking up at me.

"CARAMEL!" He yelled and pushed me off him, tackling me in a hug.

The breath left my lungs in a small 'oof' before I pushed him off, "What the hell Tom? You do realize you were about to die, right?"

He looked at me with his classic smirk, "Exactly."

My heart just about stopped. I'd forgotten how heartbreakingly... a part of me he was.

Before last year we'd been best friends, and all during last year we'd finally started dating.

I use dating loosely.

I don't want to sound like a creepy 'romantic' book, but dating wasn't strong enough.

After that first kiss, something happened. I didn't notice it until almost three days later, but kissing Tom that first time was different then any other guy I've kissed.

It was like the world was suddenly sharper, more in focus. Like I'd been living in a fog. It was like something had clicked into place.

It was like coming back to school after summer vacation. It was like coming home.

And yet, it wasn't like any of those.

Not even close.

The world was off balance when I wasn't with him, it was a constant pull at my heart, less room in my lungs.

Of course, it was almost as hard to breathe around him.

He was my other half.

And I was his.

I pushed him backwards, "Are you crazy! Do you even know how dangerous it is to summon something, ANYTHING without a full circle behind you? That was the entire point of me leaving! So you could _stop_ doing these things!"

He blushed at the last sentence and looked away, "I _have _a full circle. It's not as strong, but it'll do at the solstice."

My eyes widened, "You're still going through with that plan of yours?" I whispered.

He continued to avoid my eyes, "I have to."

"You don't _have_ to do _anything _Tom! That's why I was there! So you could have that choice! That's why I _left_ so you _couldn't_ you idiot!" I was practically crying by the end.

"I have to raise it Caramel." He tried to look me in the eyes, but I couldn't meet his anymore.

"No. You never _had_ to. It was some idiot idea of yours that got out of hand, way out of hand Tom." I had to remember Maria. "I left to stop the deaths. One was more than enough for a lifetime. And there were two more by the time I left."

"But the _city_ Caramel, the _stone!" _

"No Tom! Nothing is worth a human life. Nothing."

His eyes darkened, "You're still going on about that, aren't you? Maria knew what she was doing. If I don't raise the city, she'll have died for no reason."

"How many?" I whispered.

"What?"

"How many more have you done since I left."

He avoided my eyes, "Three. I told them I knew how to save them, but they just threw themselves in."

"It's the stone Tom! It's tainted! Why can't you just admit I'm right and stop this!"

"Too many people have died to stop now. If I don't finish this, no one will."

"Exactly."

Artemis sneaked out from behind my hair, sniffing around.

I turned to Tom, "Where's Red?"

He looked behind me, and I saw the red dragon holding Luna at bay.

"What the hell Tom! Let her in here!"

"Who is she?"

"MY FRIEND YOU ROYAL IDIOT!" I smacked him across the head and he winced, rubbing his skull.

"Sorry."

The dragon stepped aside, still not stopping staring at Luna attentively.

She stepped in, "Hello. I'm Luna. Who are you?"

"Tom. Caramel's boyfriend."

"Ex. Ex boyfriend."

He looked a little hurt, I just crossed my arms, "Come on Luna, we're done now."

Tom stepped forward, reaching out to me. Before he could touch me, I whirled around and flash of fire at him, slamming him into the rocky wall behind him, leaving the slight smell of burnt fabric in the air.

Red roared and tried to attack me, before he could move though, Artemis turned into a fiery snake and wrapped herself around his body, letting the flames just burn his scales slightly.

"Don't touch me. I may not be able to stop this, but I can sure as hell try."

He tried to talk to me, but all he managed was a small moan.

I grabbed Luna's arm and stalked out of the cave. Artemis still not letting up on Red.

I stopped at the mouth of the cave and turned around, "And remember. You die, I die. It's a sick and twisted cycle. But I'm not afraid of death."

With that I walked out of the cave, dragging Luna along with me.

When I reached the edge of the cliff I let Tom go from the spell and whistled, "Artemis, fly us up."

She snaked off of Red and flew over to where we were, changing quickly into a real dragon.

I hopped up and helped Luna on.

Artemis roared a warning as she jumped off the edge of the cliff, and into the night sky.

We flew around for awhile, Artemis sensing that I needed the air to clear my head.

Eventually, Luna spoke, "Cara, are we going back to Hogwarts soon?"

I turned around and smiled, hugging her suddenly, "Thank you."

She looked surprised, "For what?"

"For not asking questions. And yes," I spoke up, "Artemis, land on that island over there, we're apparating."

She angled down slightly and a few minutes later we landed on the beach of an island.

"Can you apparate back to Hogwarts?" I asked.

She nodded and I waited until she was gone before I apparated.

I landed hard on the ground, right in front of the gate.

"Artemis, wanna fly us over again?"

She crawled out of my hair and grew again, we got on her back again and she hopped into the air, quickly landing on the other side of the gate.

Luna stepped lightly off Artemis, I just waited for her to shrink and set me on the ground.

It was finally hitting me.

Tears stung my eyes.

Merlin I was crying a lot today.

Personally though I think I was fine to cry, I'd collapsed yesterday, if there was ever a day to be emotionally unstable, it was today.

Luna came over, "Come on Cara, let's get you up to the castle."

She swung my arm over her shoulders and stood up, taking me with her.

I couldn't feel my legs.

I could barely breathe.

He'd completed the circle.

That meant he'd gotten a new girlfriend.

And forgotten about me.

As if I was just another of his exes. One of the people he can just throw away.

Like all of his other girlfriends.

_Exactly_ like all his other girlfriends.

Eventually Luna and I made it up to the Great Hall, by then though, dinner was almost over.

I stopped leaning on Luna and stood up, ignoring her help, "Let's just head to the room of requirement. Do you know where that is?"

She nodded and led the way up the stairs. Up on the seventh floor she stopped in front of a weird tapestry of some guys... trying to teach trolls ballet?

She walked up and down the hallway with her eyes closed a couple times, and before my eyes a door started to form across from the weird tapestry.

I walked up to the door and pushed gently on it, and peered inside.

First I saw dark tan walls, and a plush dark brown wood floor. Fuzzy red carpets were placed at random around the room. There were a couple fuzzy bean bag chairs, and two couches facing each other with a coffee table in between them. Oddly perfect for what I needed.

"What is this place?" I asked.

Luna peeked in, "Huh. I asked for a room with everything that you needed. I guess this is what you needed."

"What?"

"It's the Room of Requirement. The Room, of things you Require. See?"

I nodded, "True. Well this is awesome. I wonder if the bean bag chairs are comfy..."

I walked in and skipped over to the bean bag chairs and flopped down on one.

"Decent." Luna was still standing in the doorway and I nodded to the chair, "Sit. Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Harry and maybe Ron should be up in a few minutes. You might as well take a good seat."

Luna sat down across from me and I reached into my pocket, searching for the familiar cool plastic of my cell phone.

I looked down at it, seeing the familiar flash of new texts calmed me. I opened up the first one.

_Cara! Tom just came to visit us! He said to tell you 'I know you better then I know myself'. Whatever that means... He also said he saw you! Care to explain why your best friends DIDN'T! Yeah that's right. _FEEEEEEELLLL _the dishonour! Dishonour on YOU! Dishonour on your COW! Do you even own a cow? Well you should.- Lots of love if you can explain yourself, Macy._

I laughed a little, ever since I'd shown Macy muggle movies last year she'd been obsessed with Disney. Especially Mulan. Even more specifically, Mushu. She loved the little lizard.

I typed down my reply,

_Tell you later. I've been through the ringer and on top of it now I have to explain to everyone the entire contents of last year. Speaking of: D'you still have the other half of my diary? _

Her response came within seconds, _Yeah I have it, still don't know why you had me rip it in half though, if someone need's to read it, they're gonna find it._

_Yeah yeah, can you send it to me? Floo it to my mom please ^.^ She'll get it to me._

_No problemo, gotta head, phones dying and Sam's started on this moonlight meditation thing. _

_Bye!_

I sighed and closed the phone, but right then Draco came in with Blaise.

He looked at me scowling, Blaise smiled.

"The Gryffindorks will be here soon! In the meantime: I CALL THE LAST BEANBAG CHAIR!"

He ran over to the chair and slammed down on it, bumping into Luna, she laughed and shoved him back.

Ah young love. Such a flirtatious thing.

Draco walked calmly over to the couch that was right beside me and sat down at the side farthest from me.

He put his arm up and tried to look calm, but I could see his fist clenching around his knee, and his teeth fighting not to grind together.

I gave him a look and laughed, "If you're that disgusted by me we don't have to do this."

He looked at me and scowled, "No. Either you tell me or I'll find out some other way."

I shrugged and brought my hands up, "Whatever. Just considering your comfort."

I leaned back in the plush chair and closed my eyes, trying to get all the facts straight to tell them.

After a minute or two Harry opened the door and walked in with Hermione and Ron.

I grinned, "Hey! Sit, sit! It's almost story time."

Harry grinned and Hermione nodded, Ron looked disgruntled about being forced to be in the same room as Slytherins.

Ah well, if he dealt with me he could deal with them.

Hermione cleared her throat, "All right. So why are we here again? Malfoy just mentioned something about you Caramel."

I sighed, leaning back again, looking at the ceiling.

"You guys might have noticed that I avoid talking about my past."

Harry laughed, "Like the plague."

I rolled my eyes, still not looking at them, "Yeah yeah, well there's a good reason for that. It's not a happy past. It's the opposite."

Luna spoke up, "It won't change my opinion of you Cara. You'll still be my best friend."

I smiled, and looked over at her, "Thanks Luna. But it's still terrible. I've done things I'm not proud of."

"Haven't we all?" Blaise asked.

Draco shifted uncomfortably at this. I looked over at him and then looked back up at the ceiling. "I doubt any of you have done something like this. I've killed people."

There was a sharp intake of breath from almost everyone in the room, except me and what sounded like Draco. Always the calm one.

I took a deep breath and started my story, "It started just after last Christmas..."

**So there we have it! The next chapter's going to be super long so I cut it off here :) **

**It's officially summer for me! Guess what this means.**

**If you guessed I'll be beaching it up you are WRONG! (Even though technically I will... it's just not the answer I'm looking for okay?) **

**However! IF you guessed I'll (maybe) be updating more often you are STILL wrong! :D**

**Haha just kidding, I'll be updating way more, especially when I'm not doing anything :D Entire days to write... Oh this is heaven :)**

**'Till next time! **


	15. Late Locket and the Dimple Treatment

**Umm... Hi? No. I'm not dead. I was an IDIOT for thinking that I'd update more now that summer started -.-" Yes, I was originally going to write this super long chapter for you guys that explained everything, but I have this written and I figured you guys have been waiting so long I might as well put SOMETHING out, so... here it is ^_^ **

**OH! And this is going to be the introduction of all the new characters from the contest! (Except for a special one who I'm saving for later by miss Starry Bright.) If I forgot your character PLEASE let me know because right when I was doing the contest the new PM form came out so now I can't read any of my old messages. **

**That's it! Continue on!**

"It started just after Christmas last year. I was a couple days before New Years and we were all staying at my.. boyfriend Tom's place.

I cant still remember every detail of that year, after that one day. Every smell, every touch, every sound, is still crystal clear in my mind.

Because after that day, I was perfect.

Superficially anyway, there wasn't much to be done about my personality, but other then that I was practically flawless. I could remember anything and didn't have to study anymore. I even slimmed down a little bit. My hair wasn't as messy anymore, my eyes brighter, my skin clear.

Why comes later, right then, all I thought was that Tom was the best boyfriend ever.

It was early in the morning when he came running into my room, jumping up and down on my bed like a little kid on Christmas."

"Caramel! Your christmas present is finally here!"

I groaned and sat up, pushing my hair out of my eyes as I sat up, "Tommy what the hell is wrong with you? It's vacation! That means sleeping!"

He finally sat down, grinning- ever since we'd started dating he was smiling almost non stop- with his cheeks slightly flushed, "But I was excited, I finally have the present for you that I've been waiting freaking _days_ for."

I laughed, "Alright, let's see it then."

His grin grew even wider as he took out a little dark blue box with a giant gold bow on it.

I laughed, "So is my present the bow or whatever's in the box?"

He laughed, "Both! You have to wear the bow for the rest of the Holidays."

I laughed again and took the box out of his hands, gently untying the careful bow and setting it lightly on the table beside my bed, the I placed the box in my hand and tried to pry it open without scaring myself.

It was a necklace box, one of the one's that snaps open really fast unless you're holding it really tight.

I finally managed to get it open, and peered into it.

Inside was a silver locket, it was about the size and weight of an old pocket watch.

I picked it up out of the box, being gentle with it, and saw the chain was really long. If I was wearing it, it would probably rest on my belly button.

I tried to open it, and failed miserably. Tom just took it from my hands, "Look, on the front there's a heart design, if you press that it opens."

He clicked it open and held it up for me to see, inside was a picture of me and him, laughing and playing in the snow.

I smiled, "When'd you take this picture?"

He blushed, "Right before holidays started, that's why it's so late. I couldn't get the perfect picture, and watch."

He took it from me again and clicked the little piece sticking out that would wind up a normal pocket watch.

Right after he clicked it, the picture came alive. It was 3D, like a little hologram, but it didn't look holographic. It looked like two little figurines, dancing in the snow.

It was me and Tom again, music was playing too. It was my favourite song, the one I listened to when I couldn't sleep. The two little figurines just danced in slow circles, staring into each others eyes. As the song ended the two dancers came together and kissed. After a couple seconds they pulled apart and just looked at each other, before the picture went back into the locket.

I could only stare at the locket for a long while, before I looked up at Tom, his face looked worried and he was biting his lip, "Is it okay?"

Still holding the locked I threw my arms around him in a tight hug, I clenched for a minute, before whispering in his ear, "This is the best present I've ever gotten."

He pulled back and smiled, then I hit him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For not telling me you were getting me such an awesome gift!" I exploded, "This makes my leather jacket and spell book look like crap!"

He smiled, "I love the jacket, and the spell book is one of _you_ and _your dads_ spells. It's the most amazing thing ever, and I adore it."

I blushed, _"_Still..."

He grinned and hugged me, "And to top it off, I have a matching one. Except I'll wear mine as an actual watch, not as a necklace. People won't know the difference."

I smiled, hugging him back, before I pulled back again and started kissing him.

Tom grabbed my head and pulled me in closer to him, deepening the kiss, just as it was getting intense though, his house elf Dimple popped in.

Tom turned to her, and I grinned, the little house elf looked up at us grinning, knowing perfectly well what she'd just interrupted, "Miss Dawn would like to let you know that breakfast is ready."

Tom smiled, "We'll be down in a minute Dimple."

The eld nodded and disappeared with a pop, I burst out laughing and Tom just scowled, "My mother is freaking creepy when she knows stuff like that."

I just shook my head, laughing, "It's fine. Let's go downstairs, I'm hungry. D'you think anyone else is up yet?"

He shrugged, "Dunno, Dimple gave me your gift as soon as it came, then I came in here to give it to you."

I smiled and hugged him again, "Thank you for it. I absolutely love it." I picked up the locket and lowered it around my head, then jumped up off the bed.

"Come on! I'm hungry!" I said smiling, tugging on his hand.

Tom smiled, "You really like it?"

I pulled him close and gave him another kiss, "I love it. With all my heart." I picked the bow up off the table, "I especially love this bow. It's very nice."

Tom laughed and ruffled my hair, "Good. Now let's go downstairs and eat, I'm starved."

Laughing and holding hands we made our way down to breakfast, where Tom's mom was waiting.

Emily Dawn was a middle aged lady, with jet black hair like her son, it hung down her back ruler straight. She had honey coloured eyes, and skin the colour of milk. Her face was wide to fit her wide smiles and she was tall and willowy, like her son.

"Morning Mom!" Tom said, smiling and tugging me around the corner.

She smiled, "Morning Tom, morning Caramel dear."

"Morning Emily!"

Her smile widened as she laughed, "Caramel sweetheart I've told you a thousand times, just call me mom! You're the daughter I never had, it would make my day if you started to call me mom."

I laughed as Tom grumbled in the background- saying something about 'right here mom!'- "Alright, alright, so what's for breakfast mom?"

Emily laughed, "That's better. And we have a whole bunch of stuff, I helped the house elves make it. I don't know what they made but I have a pile of pancakes as tall as Dimple. I hope everyone's hungry..."

She trailed off as Vee came in through the door, running a hand through her long brown hair, "What's for breakfast?" She asked, mouth open wide in a yawn, "I'm freaking starved."

Emily laughed and pointed to the table, "Sit down Vee dear, it'll be out once everyone else comes down."

Vee stumbled over to the table and sat down, Tom and I walked over then and sat beside her. Right as I sat down another person entered the dining room, stretching her hands over her head, making her look even taller then she already was.

"Morning!"

Pia was one of the tallest girls in 6th year, at 6"1 she towered over even some of the guys, but she was one of the greatest Quidditch players on the team- one of the best chasers they'd seen in years-, and even though she'd just transferred from Germany last year, she was co-captain with Vee this year.

Pia had blonde hair that rested just below her collar bone, soft sea green eyes with gold flecks, and dark sun tanned skin. She was super nice, but had low self esteem, which was why she was co captain. Everyone wanted her to be the sole captain but if they had someone who wasn't confident in their own plays, what would happen? Which was where Vee came in.

Vee practically oozed confidence, and as a chaser in Quidditch that was good, and immediately after Pia transferred the two became inseparable. They were two halves, Vee boosting Pia's self esteem, Pia telling Vee when she was wrong, or when to calm down.

It was nice having someone who could finally control Vee.

After Pia came through the door, she was immediately followed by Britnii, or Brit.

Britnii didn't say much before 11 am. She just sat down at the table beside Tom and put her head in her arms, probably trying to go back to sleep. Light blonde hair spread out over her arms, hiding her sweet, heart shaped face and light blue eyes. Britnii was as laid back as you can get, never worrying or stressing, which was surprising for a keeper, and she was easy to get along with.

Next came in a small, pale girl, with emerald green, almond shaped eyes and her dark black hair in pigtails. Recently she'd dyed white streaks in her hair, and had cut her normally hip length hair to mid back. Oriander, or Ori for short was another transfer from somewhere in Asia. Her mom was Asian, while her dad was American, which explained the combination of looks for her.

Ori was small and delicate, like a flower. You could always tell what she was feeling, wether she was happy, sad, cranky, anything. Her emotions were always lain out where everyone could see, but she wasn't a push over. In fact she was the opposite... She was one of the most stubborn people you could meet. She was the seeker for the Quidditch team.

Ori came in, chatting away with Brandon, the beater in seventh year. Brandon was tall and muscular, with light brown hair and soft brown eyes, freckles on his cheeks, and a cheeky grin that made you think he was laughing at you, even if he wasn't.

Just as the two came through the doorway, the front door opened and Jenna walked in, stretching a little after her morning meditation.

Sam jumped down the stairs after, smiling and sat down at the table too. After everyone had sat down there were only two people missing, the two people who would sleep all day if you let them.

Emily sighed, "Caramel dear can you go wake up Macy and Jordan? Those two won't get up unless you force them..."

I laughed and stood up, "Sure, be down in a minute."

I climbed the stairs and walked into the first door on the right, peering in at the sleeping figure of Jordan Martinez. He was tall and skinny, most clothes hanging off him like a bag, with dark brown hair and hard grey eyes.

"Jordan! Get your ass in gear! The house is burning!"

Her just groaned and rolled over, "Tell it to burn later. I'm sleeping."

I laughed and went over to sit on his bed, "You know, if I was telling the truth, you'd be dead."

His rolled over again onto his back, his arm covering his eyes, smirking, "Well it's a good thing I know you're lying then isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm, "Get up you lazy ass."

I stood up and walked out of the room, all the way down the hall to the last room beside mine, where Macy was sleeping.

At first I didn't see her, she had a mound of blankets on top of her and the only way I could tell she was in there was because the blanket seemed to be breathing.

I sighed, "Mace, breakfast."

She didn't even wake up.

I tried again, "Mace! Food!"

She moaned, "I'll get food for myself."

"No, you'll come downstairs and have breakfast with all of us. You're the only one not up."

I heard her mutter the word 'lies...' under her breath before she spoke up, "Even Jordan?"

Er... "Yup."

I could hear her rolling her eyes, "Liar. Let me sleep Caramel, it was too cold last night, I was shivering till almost 5, when I remembered I could just ask Dimple for more blankets."

"You have a fireplace in the room!"

She shot up, half the blankets falling over their teetering pile on the ground, "Seriously?"

I laughed, "Uh, duh. Now come down, it's breakfast time."

She sighed and lay back down, before shooting up and running out of the room at top speed, "Bacon!"

I laughed and walked down the stairs again, passing Jordan's room to make sure he was awake. I stopped for a minute, seeing he was in there, before I saw Dimple about to dump a bucket of suspicious liquid on him.

Dimple was the best house elf ever.

I laughed and started walking just in time to hear the (slightly girlish) shriek coming from Jordan's room, accompanied with a shouted, "Dimple! I thought you were on my side!"

Walking down the stairs I entered the kitchen, "Jordan got the Dimple treatment."

Tom's eyes widened in horror and everyone else looked confused, Emily laughed, and just then Jordan ran into the room, Dimple not far behind him with another bucket of what sounded suspiciously like ice water, everyone took in his soaked state and started laughing all at once.

"Not funny guys!" He huffed and walked to the table, sitting down in the last available seat.

Macy was beside him and giggling slightly, "Aww, poor Jordan."

He groaned, "Worst. Way. To wake up. Ever."

Emily snapped her fingers, and Jordan looked like he suddenly had the biggest blow dryer every on underneath his chair. His shirt and hair flew up, a couple seconds later it stopped and Jordan was dry, slightly shocked and with a frankenstein hair style, Emily then clapped her hands, "Well, now that everyone's awake and dry, let's eat!"

Dimple and her younger sister, Wimple, came out of the kitchen holding a giant circular platter between the two.

The dining room was one giant circle, a foot and a half into the middle it had a slightly raised platform that the platter would go on, so the food could go around the table easier.

Everyone dug into the delicious breakfast chatting away like old friends, which they were.

Ever since Tom had joined the Quidditch team they all came over to his house for most of the Christmas Holidays. This year was good because most of the members were in sixth year. Jordan and I were Tom's closest friends, and Tom knew I wouldn't want to be stuck hanging out with just the Quidditch team every year so he invited along Macy, Jenna and Sam, even if the last two didn't like him very much...

Tom was a saint in my eyes, he could do no wrong ever since we'd started dating. We'd started hanging out as much as we used to, and I called him Tommy again. I started telling him stuff again, and it was as if we were best friends again.

Aside from the kissing and dating thing.

Tom reached out his hand for mine under the table and I tried to take it discreetly, I finally grabbed it and felt a small piece of paper inside. He pressed the paper into my hand and took his hand away.

I went to open the note, when he breathed "Later." out of the corner of his mouth.

I sighed and dug into my food, he smirked, "When you're in your room." He breathed again.

Emily looked up, "Tom did you say something honey?"

He smiled, "Just asking Caramel if she liked her Christmas present."

Emily's eyes lit up, "It arrive today? Oh Caramel sweetheart come over here, let me see."

I blushed and walked over to her seat and held out the locket for her to see, she didn't take it off my neck but she picked it up and clicked it open, smiling at the picture inside, "Oh that's simply darling. Does it play the song?"

I blushed and nodded, she grinned and pressed the piece that opened the dancing figures, again the little figures jumped out of the locket and started dancing around to my favourite song in their snowy haven.

Emily sighed and looked down at the locket, "That is the sweetest thing I've ever seen."

I heard a cough and my eyes shot up, realizing everyone was watching, Emily shut the locket, "Well, that was amazing. Get back to your breakfasts you nosy teens."

She made a shoo-ing motion with her hands and everyone immediately dug into their meals.


End file.
